Tragic Serendipity
by evil.vixen
Summary: Devastation and heartbreak marks the path that lead Isabella Kingsford to Forks, where she meets the devil and her angel in a tragic serendipity that could either claim or save her life. Bella/Sam. M for abuse, mature themes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I have just borrowed all recognizable characters and content.**

 **Prologue**

 **Sam**

Blake and Chad were laughing their asses off at something stupid on Blake's phone as I came out of the shower, towel wrapped around my waist while I ran another through my wet hair. "Fuck man, you been shooting up the 'roids without us I see!" Chad mumbled, poking my bicep. Blake snorted and made to say something when I flung the now-wet towel at his head.

I knew that I'd grown in the last couple of months. I'd always been tall but now I stood at 6'5" and was completely muscle. Playing football in school meant that I was always training but I could only attribute my recent muscle and height gain to a late growth spurt.

"Shut up, idiot. I'm just filling out not taking drugs!" I groaned, walking to my wardrobe in search of something to wear. Chad and Blake had been my best friends since primary school and I'd always been able to laugh off their stupidity but lately I'd been getting a little more than irritated by their antics.

Shrugging into a black t-shirt, I decided against boxers and pulled my jeans straight on instead. We were going to a party at Leah Clearwater's house and I was only half excited about it. Blake had a crush on Leah from the moment that she'd thrown a mud pie at him in grade three and he'd been pining after her ever since. I had to admit, she'd grown up quite a lot in the last year and she was pretty but not someone I'd be interested in.

"I wonder what Leah will be wearing tonight. I hope it's that little red dress she wore to Chris' party last month. Her legs looked amazing!" Blake fantasized, sounding every bit like a lovesick idiot.  
"Seriously dude, you need to relax. She can practically smell your desperation; you reek of it!" Chad looked bored, laying back on my bed and crossing his arms behind his head. "Fuck you man, I do not. Leah's into me, I know it. I'm just biding my time before I make a move." Yeah, Blake was desperate. Chad laughed, "Seriously, I heard about it on this docu-series last week. When a man is desperate for attention, he gives of this scent that repels females. Give it a rest!"

I let them continue their back and forth as I hunted through my closet for some shoes and pulled them on, shoving Brad's leg out of my way so that I could sit at the foot of my bed. My room in my mother's house seemed to be getting smaller and smaller each day and I was really looking forward to going off to college in three months' time.

I'd been accepted into UCLA on a football scholarship and was going to study engineering. I was moving in two months into my apartment near campus and was using the last two months in La Push to spend time with my mother. As I thought about my mother I cringed; she'd been with my father for 10 years when I was a kid before he left, and was still seeing him on and off when he came into town until six months ago. The bastard was a drunk and an abuser and I hadn't seen him since I was 14 and we had come to blows when I found him sneaking out of the house.

Mum had been deaf since birth and my father had used that against her, always calling her stupid and making her feel useless. He would refuse to sign to her and make her read his lips so that she would have to look at him as he insulted her. If I ever saw that bastard again, I swore that I would break his legs before he got a chance to come near my mother again.

I was pulled from my reverie by Blake and Chad shoving each other and shouting about something stupid. "Will you two just shut up already? Blake, stop pining after her and do something about it. I'm seriously so sick of hearing you talk about her but never making a move. Come _on_ , dude." I turned to him and glared only half-seriously, shocked at how deep and strong my voice had been. Brad looked shocked but nodded his head in understanding. "Okay, I will. Tonight, I'm going just to ask her out. It'll be fine." I clapped my hand onto his shoulder and stood up. "Good. Now let's go – party started two hours ago."

We'd walked to the Clearwater's house, which was five minutes from my own and made our way out the back, arms laden with beer and spirits. School friends and people from previously graduating years greeted me as I dumped my alcohol contribution into the coolers.  
"Sam, what's up? How's things been since graduation?" Leah's friend Mary came out of nowhere and wrapped a hand around my bicep.  
"Hi Mary," I said in a bored voice as I grabbed a couple of beers for myself, Blake and Chad, "Seeing as we only graduated two weeks ago, there hasn't been a lot of opportunity for major change." Chad chuckled and chimed in, "We live in La Push; nothing life-changing happens overnight!"

Mary looked at me expectantly, like she wanted me to continue the conversation so I smiled and gestured to some seats off to the side. Chad and Blake dispersed between the other guests, leaving me stranded and too nice to think of an excuse to leave.

The party was in full swing; people were drinking and laughing and dancing to the music that was so loud it caused a slight pain in my ears. People I'd graduated from High School with lined the yard sitting in seats and beanbags or laid out on blankets that had been strategically splayed all around. People I'd probably never see again once I left because I didn't have any plans to come back. I was going to establish myself and then bring my mother to join me.

Mary was a pretty girl – long, bottle blonde hair and big brown eyes, a little plump in the middle but had a great rack – and she was smiling with such enthusiasm that I decided to keep her company for a while before I moved along to catch up with some other friends. "So what are your plans for college?" I probed, appreciating the way she was giving me her full attention. "I haven't decided a lot yet, I barely graduated so there's not a lot of options. Maybe I'll do something at community college and stay close to home. Maybe I'll travel – who really knows what they want to do right now?"

She was twirling her hair in one of her fingers as she babbled, making it blissfully aware to me how little she had been planning for the future. "I know what I want to do. I've known since I was a Junior, actually. And it's certainly not sticking around on this reservation for much longer than I have to." If she was flustered by my bluntness she didn't show it, instead leaning in closer and batting her eyelashes. "I'm much more of a live in the moment kind of chick. If I see something I like, I'll _do_ them. Or it." Her innuendo was clear as she put her hand on my arm again, running her fingers along my skin.

I stood quickly, "I need to find Blake, nice talking to you Mary." Walking away without giving her a chance to respond, I made a beeline to where Blake was sitting with Leah, Michelle and Taryn all with beers in their hands. I snagged another on my way and plonked down next to Blake with a grunt.  
"What's up, man?" Blake smiled, looking away from Leah for a few seconds to acknowledge that I was there. "Hussies," was all I offered, taking a big gulp of my drink. Blake only nodded and then turned back to Leah, who was looking at Blake with dreamy eyes that made me want to tell them both they were idiots.

The rest of the party went on in the same way most High School parties normally did; girls were or were pretending to be a little too drunk, swinging hips a little too much as they danced around in front of the men they were eyeing off. Blake and Leah were dancing a little too close to each other to be just 'friends' and when I saw him whisper something in her ear and Leah's responding giggle, I knew Blake had finally grown a set and made a move. I was happy for the guy; Leah had big, dark eyes and black hair that came down to her shoulders and hung straight. She was tall and lean and looked good on Blake's arm, who stood a few inches taller than her while she was in heels.

I moved from group to group, chatting with people I hadn't spent too much time around but who knew me as the star quarterback who'd scored a scholarship and was leaving the Res. Football was like second nature to me; I could read a play in seconds, adjust my own accordingly and pop one out to a running back to score the winning touchdown in just as many breaths. I wasn't overly proud but I knew I played well. If nothing else, I'd been given at least one good trait from my father and that was his athletic ability. Only I didn't plan to waste mine by turning to the drink and never making anything of myself like Joshua Uley had done.

As I grabbed another beer, I felt someone rub up against my thigh and turned to find Mary standing there again. She was wearing a tight pink dress and her cleavage seemed to have lowered considerably since we'd spoken at the top of the evening. "Hey Mary, what's up?" I grunted, popping the top off my bottle.  
"SAM!" She giggled and somehow I could just sense that the tipsiness she was exhibiting was exaggerated. "Let's dance!" Her voice got louder, more high pitched as she slipped her hand into mine and proceeded to try and tug me out onto the dance floor. I stayed rooted to my spot and took a swig of beer. "No, thanks." I responded, pulling my hand from hers. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeee. Just one dance? You know you want to…" She left the sentence dangling before me as she ran her now-free hand along her chest. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath to keep myself from laughing.

"No, I know I most certainly don't want to. Thanks for the offer but it looks like Jared over there might be free." I pointed to Jared Cameron, who was standing talking to a couple of younger guys who had made their way into the gathering. Mary's eyes lit up with fire and she stomped off in his direction. I felt my temper spike – why was I getting so annoyed at her persistence? It wasn't unusual for girls on the Res to throw themselves at the football team and it certainly wasn't the first time that Mary had tried to take a ride on my bike but it had never bothered me so much before.

I took another gulp of beer and shrugged, trying to alleviate some of the tension in my shoulders as Chad made his way over to me. "Dude! Did you see Leah and Blake? They snuck off into her room just before – Blakey is going to get some ACTION!" I laughed with him as we shared a high five. About friggen time. "I'm so over this shindig, man. It's only just gone one and I'm ready to leave." Chad looked at me with understanding. "I know; it's seriously so boring. I don't know how we managed to grow up with these people and do this all the time! Now that I know I'm getting out, I can't imagine anything I wouldn't rather do than come to a piss up like this."

Chad was heading inter-state as well; he was going to Harvard to study Law and was leaving in the next month. Of all of my friends, he was one of the only guys who truly understood how stifling La Push could be and was almost as excited to get out as I was. We both finished out beers before making the decision to head out; Blake would find his way home if he left Leah's room any time tonight.

Chad and I both said a quick goodbye to everyone, leaving me with a tearful Mary to ward off. With a hushed "Get the fuck off my leg," and her sulky wine, Chad jogged off in the direction of his place as I made my way back to my own. I'd had a good night – as good as nights can really get in La Push – but was looking forward to a lie in and some College prep tomorrow by way of shopping in Port Angeles. I closed my eyes as I walked down the road towards the turn off to my mum's driveway, feeling that agitation that had lingered with me all evening start to dissipate.

My mum lived in the house that we used to share with my father before he left. It's driveway ran off one of the main residential lanes but was a spanned a good mile before reaching the house, which was in an open field. My mother – Anna – had taken to gardening after my father left. She'd planted all kinds of flowers that seemed to blossom constantly, despite the near-constant rainfall on the Res. It was a way for her to find beauty in an otherwise dreary and sad place.

I made my way down the drive, my pace leisurely, as I listened to the sounds of the night. An owl hooted in the distance as the wind rustled the trees, a pleasant and peaceful sound. I'd always liked that peaceful quiet that enveloped our small little part of the world once the lights went out. And then, as I took a deep breath in appreciate of the night, a piercing scream shattered the calmness around me.

My eyes flew open as I searched around me for the source of the sound but saw nothing but darkness. When I heard the noise again, I registered what was the unmistakable sound of my mother and took off at a dead sprint for the house. All of the lights were out except for the kitchen and I heard the sound of things flying around as I pushed myself faster and faster. What would cause my mother to scream that way? Who was it?

My heart was racing in my chest as I picked up speed, running faster than I'd ever run before. My senses suddenly became hyper-aware, my eyes seeing with more detail and clarity than I had ever thought possible. _Mom._ That was all I could think, the word repeating in my head like a chant as I burst through the front door and into the kitchen. I heard a new sound, the sound of a strangled cry as I took in the scene before me. My mother lay on the tiles, a kitchen knife piercing her chest and blood pooled all around her torso.

Her long, black hair was splayed about her head and chunks were laying in bloodied clumps on the floor bedside her. Her face was darkened with bruises, one eye swollen shut and her lips split many times and leaking crimson. As I registered the blank look in her only open eye, I realised that the strangled sound was coming from me as my mind registered that my mother was lying dead before me.

I sank to my knees, the full weight of what I was seeing crashing down on me in huge waves of shock, disbelief and unbearable pain. I started to reach out to her hand, laying unnaturally beside her, when I heard a grunt. My eyes snapped up, registering the form of Joshua Uley, slumped over the doorframe with a bottle of rum in his left hand. My mind suddenly cleared completely, red colouring my vision. _Him. Murderer. Drunk. Revenge._

"The bitch had it com-" he slurred, before my hand around his throat cut him off mid-sentence. I'd moved so quickly, reaching the other side of the kitchen in less than a second. Coherent thought was lost; I was acting on pure instinct. I felt my eyes burn with a new clarity as I registered the look of panic, of fear, as it grew in the man's eyes. He was familiar to me in a way that I did not care to try and understand. He had killed the woman lying on the floor, he was the cause of this pain in my heart. I revelled in the feeling of power, of strength as I lifted him by his throat, a growl erupting from my throat and felt my body start to vibrate with pure energy.

Fury so deeply buried rose in from the pit of my stomach and my growl turned to a snarl as I threw the man through the doorway and out into the openness of the backyard. Before he hit the ground, I leapt from a standstill and was on top of him, my fist connecting with his jaw and relishing the crunch as his jaw broke, crushed under the strength of my blow. I landed another to the other side of his face, the feel of his blood coating my hands and the copper scent spurring me further into my frenzy.

He was frozen in shock and soon his wordless grunts died down until the only sound was that of my exertion as I landed fist after fist into his broken face. _Revenge. Kill. Monster. Destroy._ The mantra repeated in my mind as the snarls continued. My frame shook with fury and devastation and my newly attuned ears registered his heartbeat slow until it's final beat echoed with a whoosh. The animal within couldn't stop; the fury was too great. My bones began to ache with tremors in my body until I suddenly felt a searing pain down my spine and I exploded.

I stood above the bloodied and tattered form of the man who had killed the woman who meant so much to my human. His human mind had receded, unable to process the pain and trauma of what he had seen and I – his spirit wolf – had emerged to strengthen and protect him. I looked down at the man once more, my claws having cut through his torso and mutilated his corpse, before pushing off my hind legs and disappearing into the depths of the woods.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

 **Bella**

A loaded silence fell over the crowd as Phil stepped to the plate, lobbing the bat in a few test swings before slightly bending his knees into his batting stance. 'DWYER' shone brightly in bold blue on the back of his jersey as he trained his eyes on the pitcher, biting the inside of his cheek in concentration. With bases loaded and 3 runs down, he was the last to bat and the game rested on his shoulders.

The pitch came and Phil swung – strike. My mother gripped my hand in hers, tightening her fingers around mine as she stared at her husband with wide eyes. I squeezed her hand back and turned my attention back to the field, just as the pitcher released the ball again. With a resounding crack, Phil was running for first as the baseball went flying high into the air.

The ball went flying over the cage and into the crowd as Phil rounded third and headed for home and for the game point. My mother and I were on our feet as she screamed and cheered for my stepfather, dust flying around him as he touched home base. With the final call from the umpire, the crowd roared with cheers, 'Dwyer! Dwyer! Dwyer!'

I sat in the back seat of the car, laughing at a joke my mother had just told while Phil – my step father – smiled and shook his head incorrigibly at her with love in his eyes. Renee had married Phil a year ago and I'd never seen her so happy; Phil kept her grounded and Renee made him feel alive and carefree. I loved him like a father – he was the closest thing that I'd ever had to a father – but chose to keep my mother's maiden name of Kingsford when they got married.

It was late and we were driving through the streets of Phoenix on our way home from Phil's most recent baseball game. We passed houses and buildings in a blur and I felt my eyes water as my mouth contorted into a silent yawn. I was exhausted from the long night but was just enjoying the easy way that we interacted with each other; we were the epitome of a happy family.

"How about you get some sleep, kiddo? You've got work in the morning," Phil broke me out of my reverie with a smile in the rear view mirror. We'd been driving for just over two hours and still had a little while to go so I saw no harm in closing my eyes for a short while. I nodded to him with a smile and lay back against the seat, pleased that he had reminded me of my early shift at the bookstore in town in the morning.

I'd been working at Stella's Books for over a year now and it really had become a home away from home for me. All of the staff were so accommodating and accepting of me and had made me feel like I was part of a large and odd family. Stella was a plump and older woman in her sixties who spent all of her time in the store or watering the flowers in her house attached to the back of the shop.

I loved her free natured persona, the way that she always had her long, grey hair piled on top of her head with flowers poked in haphazardly but my favourite thing about the woman was the way that she looked at people. Stella was known for preferring people with a certain "uniqueness" as she described it; everyone who worked for her had something about them that was considered different by most people.

She'd hired be because I didn't talk. I'd been mute since I was about five and had been to countless doctors, speech pathologists and psychologists without an explanation. Mom says that one day I was jabbering away and the next I'd stopped. When I'd asked Phil about it, he'd told me that I'd come home from my annual Summer holiday with my biological father and hadn't said a word since.

I didn't remember much about my Dad, only that he had never made an effort to come and see me after the court had awarded Mom full custody. I never got a Christmas present or a Birthday card from him and when Mom had met Phil, he'd done all he could to become my pseudo father. Phil had even taken the time to learn how to sign so that I could communicate with him and I'd grown to look to him as my real father in the time he'd been married to my mother.

Before I could fall asleep, I heard Phil's horrified shout of "Fuck!" and sat bolt upright with a start. It was like everything moved in slow motion as I saw the headlights of a road train that had veered into our lane and moving towards us at an impossible speed. Phil swerved the car to the left but I could see that we wouldn't be able to clear the truck in time. I heard Renee's ear-splitting scream ringing in my ears and then everything went black.

A ringing in my ears woke me but as I tried to open my eyes everything was blurry and I was only seeing colours flashing before my eyes. The ringing got louder as I tried to sit up, only to be met with a more excruciating pain than I have ever felt running down the left side of my body. I heard myself scream inside my head as every nerve along my side burned with pain, incapacitating me further.

When I could bear to register coherent thought, feeling my consciousness slip again with the pain, I registered that I was laying face down on what felt like the asphalt. I opened my eyes again, light piercing my vision and making them water involuntarily. I shook my head to clear it and tried to look around again, ignoring the pain climbing through my side again with my movements. _Renee. Where was she?_

Using all of my strength, I pushed myself up on my right arm and looked around. When I found the wreck of the car, and saw my mother desperately trying to get out of the passenger seat. The car was torn in half and looked to have flipped, metal crushed around where she was encased. My senses returning, I could smell gas and reached my arm towards her, slumping forward as I tried to move and help my mother. She hadn't seen me – I was so far away – where was Phil? I'd never so desperately needed my voice than in this moment, to tell my mother that it was going to be okay, that I was going to help her.

I lifted myself again, ignoring the protesting of my muscles and saw the blood pooling on the ground where my head was just laying. I accepted that I was probably going to die but I had to save Renee first. I heard sirens in the distance, my hearing returning as the ringing receded, and prayed that they would reach us soon. _Please._

The smell of gas was getting stronger now and I could my heart racing in panic. _She had to get out. Now._ Pushing with all of my strength to get to my feet, the pain burned so white hot my vision disappeared, just as the orange of flames began to rise around the car. I fought to remain conscious but my lost the battle and as a huge explosion rang into the night, I fell into darkness again.

I woke covered in a thin sheen of sweat, silent tears running down my face. It had been three months since the accident and I'd been reliving that night and the moments before it went black since I'd woken up in the hospital. The driver from a road train had fallen asleep at the wheel and collided head on with Phil's car. He had been killed instantly and I had been thrown from the car before it had rolled and burst into flame 300 meters down the road with Renee still inside. She'd been burned alive in the wreckage before emergency responders had arrived on the scene.

I'd broken most of the bones on my left side – my leg, hip, 6 ribs, my arm and shattered my shoulder – and had been in surgery and physical therapy as soon as I was able. I had to re-learn how to walk due to a brain injury that was caused by a fracture in my skull and was told that I was likely to walk with a slight limp for months due to the extent of my injuries and the reconstructions they had to perform.

Doctors and nurses kept telling me how lucky I was that I had survived but I couldn't allow myself to take comfort in their words. I'd lost the only two parents that I'd ever known in one moment and I was supposed to consider myself lucky? I cried myself to sleep every night, desperately wishing that this was all a nightmare and that I was going to wake up and I would have my mother back to tell me that everything was alright.

I hadn't been able to eat since I had awoken and was being provided nutrients through an IV that was attached to my arm. The nurses wouldn't let me go for long walks and I was only permitted out of bed for physical therapy because I had become so frail. As much as I tried to avoid being a burden on them, I was finding it impossible to find a reason to keep going; I had nothing to motivate me to move forward with my life.

A soft knock at the door drew my attention as Collette – the day nurse – walked in and a tall, blonde woman clad in an expensive Armani suit follow suite.

"Bella, this is Miss Parker from the child welfare department. She's here to talk to you about your discharge in the next couple of weeks," She smiled at me reassuringly and I pleaded with my eyes for her to stay as my heart started to race. I didn't want to hear whatever this woman had to say, I could feel it.

I calmed as Colette closed the door and remained in the room, eyes on Miss Parker.

"You can call me Mary, Bella. How are you feeling? I'm here to talk about your living arrangements once you're able to leave hospital, does that sound okay?" She flashed her teeth in a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and I felt an instant dislike for her lodge in my heart.

I nodded hesitantly, flashing a look of trepidation to Collette. "Bella, could you tell me what you remember of your father? I know you haven't lived with him in a long time," She paused and stared at me expectantly as if waiting for a response. Collette was at my side then and grabbed my hand before turning to Mary.

"Bella is mute, Miss Parker," she deadpanned, eyes blank and uncaring. Since I had woken, Collette had gone out of my way to support me because she recognized how difficult it was for me to be unable to communicate. "She has been mute since early childhood, I would have assumed you to know that; it is reflected in her medical records."

If Mary was affected by Collette's tone, she didn't show it. "Of course," she recovered easily, "It just slipped my mind. I apologise, Bella. How about I just tell you about your Dad?" I nodded at her to continue as I squeezed Collette's hand in appreciation.

"Your father's name is Charles Swan and he is the Chief of Police in a town called Forks in Washington. He hasn't been able to come and retrieve you because of the demands of his job but I have been in contact with him and we have made all of the arrangements to have you moved in with him once you are discharged." I started, looking at her with surprise. I didn't think that my father had wanted me after he stopped volunteering to take me for the holidays as a child. I hadn't been back to Forks since I was five years old and was shocked that my father still lived there.

"Charlie isn't able to come and collect you so I will be organizing for you to fly out to Seattle and meet him there."

"What if Bella doesn't want to live with her father? Her whole life has been in Phoenix, what if she doesn't want to leave?" Collette interjected, worry in her tone. I felt immense gratitude for the small woman as she voiced her concern for me.

"Bella is still a minor, only being 17 years old. The law dictates that she must be released into the custody of her father until the age of 18 when she can then decide what she wants to do with herself," Mary said with a tone of finality. I felt tears fill my eyes as I nodded my understanding.

"I will speak with your doctors in relation to sending your paperwork to the hospital in Forks and find out when we can have you discharged, Bella. I will see you soon." With that she turned on her heel and was out the door in moments. As the _click_ sounded, I felt my resolve disintegrate and I began to cry silent tears – tears of pain, frustration, helplessness. I had faced one adversity after another since waking after the accident and silently asked whatever God was out there why I had not been taken too.

"Don't worry, Bella darling. I'm sure that it will all work out and that you will love Forks. I'm sure your Daddy is just thrilled to be seeing you again after all of this time," Collette brushed the hair out of my face and gave me a soft smile, her crows feet deepening as she did so. She was really a wonderful woman and I was overwhelmed by how much she seemed to care about me.

I gave her a shaky smile and she kissed me lightly on the forehead, "I've got to get back to my rounds Bella but I'll be back later to check on you. Do you need anything at the moment?" I shook my head no and she squeezed my hand before slipping out of the room. Once she was gone the silence was audible. I knew that Renee and Phil's considerable life insurance was covering my stay in this private room but at that moment I wished I had someone to keep me company through the long hours of immobility.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I snatched my copy of Pride and Prejudice from the bedside table and opened it at the bookmark. I needed to lose myself in a world where there wasn't any pain, there wasn't any loneliness and I knew for sure that things would always end up happily ever after.

 **Sam**

I walked into the Council chambers purposefully, following the voices of the elders as they talked amongst themselves, awaiting my arrival. When I entered the hall they all fell silent, sensing my tense mood.

"Chief Uley," Billy Black inclined his head as he wheeled himself to the side to make room for me to take my seat at the centre of the room. I nodded back to him and the other elders in the room in acknowledgement.

"I will make this short and sweet," I said with authority reverberating in my voice, thick and daring a challenge. "Paul Lahote phased today. We were able to ensure that he was not seen but he was extremely difficult to begin with. He was halfway to the Canadian border before we caught up to him and it took 12 hours to get him to calm down enough to phase back."

The men made noises of understanding at my explanation; Paul had always been very ill-tempered and angry so it stood to reason that he struggled to calm down enough to phase back to human. "He will be staying with myself until he is able to better control his temper. I do not have time to inform his mother of what has happened and will require Billy and Harry to speak with her."

I faced the two men, "Explain the legends to her and what her son has become. Ensure that you stress to her that she is not able to see him until I deem him under control. He will be excused from school until further notice and I will not be able to leave him alone for the coming weeks. I expect that there will be no difficulties if I am absent for next week's meeting?" They all shook their heads no and I stood quickly, acknowledging their response. I had no time for pleasantries and took little pleasure in interacting with the council in any more than my official capacity.

"I will be at my house if you require me – call first. Is there anything else of consequence I need to be aware of?" Billy Black was the one to answer,

"Chief, we have received news that Renee Kingsford was killed in a car accident with her new husband. Her daughter is moving to Forks with her father, Charlie Swan. Word is that she will arrive within the month."

I acknowledged his statement with a quick nod of understanding. Renee Kingsford was a Quileute by birth and had left the reservation when she married Charlie. After they had divorced she had taken her daughter, who was half Quileute, with her and left the state. It was well known that Charlie had turned to the bottle after they left and was not the most honorable of lawmen.

"I will confirm when she arrives and we will extend our perimeter to include the Swan residence. As the girl is born of a tribe member she is afforded the protection of the pack also." Billy thanked me and I glanced at the other Elders to confirm that there was nothing else to be discussed.

"Very well – you are dismissed. Thank you." I ended the meeting quickly before strolling out of the building as quickly as I had entered; I had no time to waste with Paul having only just phased.

Once I reached the tree line, I removed my cut offs and strapped them to my ankle before phasing mid-stride. I landed on all fours before taking off at a sprint to my home. I'd been a wolf for more than two years and nothing felt so natural to me as the phase between man and beast, instinct completely taking over.

I lived in a cottage on the edge of the forest, miles from anyone else on the reservation. I preferred my privacy and it meant that I could phase without anyone seeing my wolf. After I'd been able to phase back into my human form, I'd not been able to return to my mother's house and had instead accepted the land offered by the tribe and spend six months building my own home, sleeping and eating in wolf form as I worked.

As I came close to my house I phased back, pulling on my shorts with practiced ease. I opened the door to find Paul and Jared locked in a heated exchange in my living room, Paul visibly shaking at whatever Jared had said to piss him off. " _Enough. Paul – you will NOT phase in my house. Run it off and calm down."_ I growled my Alpha command, narrowing my eyes at the two boys. Paul disappeared out the door and I heard a snarl as he phased and tore into a run. Jared had phased about a year after I had and was my Beta as the only other wolf. Now that Paul had also phased, our pack made three and would mean greater protection for the tribe and another brother tied to this tribe irreversibly.

"What happened?" I turned my glare back to Jared, who had the sense to look sheepish. He could sense my fury and instinctively turned his head to bare his neck in submission. When I nodded, he began,

"I just mentioned that it was a good thing he isn't graduating with any college prospects now that he was going to have to stay on the Res." He paused as I growled in acknowledgment, "I don't think it occurred to him that he would be stuck here now. I – I'm sorry, Alpha. I didn't realize."

I could tell that Jared did feel bad for what he'd done so I nodded, acknowledging his apology. "Extra patrols every weekend for a month." He didn't complain, accepting his punishment. The truth was, Paul had every right to be furious. Jared and I had both had plans to leave La Push and make something of ourselves outside of this reservation and the phase had taken those chances away from us. We'd lost friendships, only able to associate with pack and the Elders, and had to forfeit once in a lifetime opportunities to fulfill our duty to our tribe.

Since I'd returned after the news of my parent's deaths, people had sensed the change in me and I knew they were too scared to question my motivation to stay, regardless of the scholarship I'd given up. Instead, they accepted my appointment to the council and the establishment of a construction company that serviced other tribes within the area. I'd hired able-bodied La Push men and given steady work to many who couldn't find it fairly anywhere else, leading to many accepting my election as Chief soon thereafter.

The people of La Push weren't to know about the protectors or that my position as Chief was afforded because I was Alpha but they were all willing to accept the leadership of someone who was willing to help those within the tribe to make something of themselves. As much as I resented what I had lost, I wouldn't allow myself to wallow in a community that did not want to help itself.

"We may have had to give up dreams to leave this place but that doesn't mean that Paul can't still have dreams, Jared. Remember that, brother." He nodded again, retreating to the living room and sat on the couch. "You want a beer?" I asked, letting the tension dissipate. "Sure – thanks." I threw a beer to him, as he turned on the game, sitting back and relaxing where he sat. I ordered a couple of pizzas and then joined him, two more beers in hand. Once Paul had run of his frustration, he'd come back and need something to eat and a good rest before we began training again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

 **Bella**

Collette and I were packing my things into the two duffel bags that had been brought to me while I was in hospital. Mary was coming to collect me in an hour and take me back to my house to pack the rest of my things. I moved slowly, my bones still aching from the injuries and my most recent bout of physical therapy. My range of motion wasn't as inhibited as it had been but I'd heard the hushed concerns that I would never be able to move like I did before the accident.

I wished that I'd had someone, anyone, from my life with my mother that could be here for me now. Someone who knew her, loved her, grieved for her with me. Phil's parents were long gone and he had no other family – just Mom and I. Mom had no friends in Phoenix – we'd only been here a month or two – and we moved around so often for Phil's baseball that she hadn't been able to develop any solid friendships with anyone. We'd been all that each other needed, our own little family.

We packed in silence and understanding hung in the air as we both knew what was to come. I didn't want to leave my home in Phoenix for a town that I had never loved with a man that I barely knew. Sure, Charlie wrote me cards on my birthday for the first few years but that had slowly stopped as I had grown older. I hadn't heard his voice in over eight years and now I was preparing to move to a different state and live with him. A shiver ran down my spine as the sense of foreboding that had captured me over the last few weeks grew stronger; I could feel something bad was going to happen but I couldn't possibly imagine what could be worse than the reality that I already faced.

When Mary came into the room, she was smiling brightly and didn't have a hair out of place. "Hello Bella, Collette – are you all packed and ready to go?" The singsong tone of her voice sent a pang of jealousy through my chest. I would give so much to simply be able to talk about anything, to anyone. I couldn't remember what my voice had sounded like; it had been so long since I'd been able to speak. I wonder if my mother had remembered what I sounded like?

The feeling of a comforting hand on my shoulder made me realize that I was shaking with silent tears. I turned my head to see Collette beside me, smiling encouragingly through misty eyes. I hugged her abruptly, reveling in the feeling of her strong arms around me. I would miss her terribly, I realized. She had been my only family through the many months that I had been in this room and had helped me through every struggle since I'd woken up alone. With a gentle squeeze, she let me go. "You'll be fine, sweetie, just keep your head up. I'm so proud of you." Overcome with the tears, she spared me one last look before leaving me alone with Mary.

"Come, Bella, we must get going if we're going to make your flight in time!" She commanded, wrapping her arm around my shoulder in feigned affection. I could tell that she would much rather be anywhere but here but she was trying her hardest to hide it. We left the room slowly and I could feel Mary's impatience at my meager pace but I couldn't move any faster. She _tsked_ a number of times as we made our way down the hall and to the elevator, checking her watch every few seconds. I waved sadly to the nurses that I knew so well as we walked past, plastering a tight smile on my face and trying to look as comfortable as possible. Mary wouldn't let me stop long enough to give anyone a proper goodbye.

My mother and Phil had left their house to me, Mary explained. I had been left all of their money and all of their assets but I would not have access to them until I was eighteen. Until that time it was being held in trust for me by their bank. I was relieved to know that Charlie would not have access to the money and that Phil had taken the necessary precautions to ensure that I would be the sole inheritor. This show of love and trust brought me to tears once again as I felt the burning agony of their loss like it had only just happened. No matter how many months I'd had to deal with their loss it still felt fresh every day I woke up, after the few seconds of peace before it all came rushing back to me.

It didn't take me long to pack all of my clothes. I knew I would need to get new ones too because Mary had said that Forks was a very cold, rainy place – the polar opposite of Phoenix. I was saddened by this fact as I really enjoyed the sun and the warmth of my home and had the caramel, tanned skin to attest to it. I packed some photos of Renee and Phil, my computer and some personal belongings. I could hear Mary calling for me impatiently but I didn't care. I didn't want to rush and leave this place when I didn't know how long it would be before I could come back.

As I left my bedroom, I walked on shaky legs towards the door at the end of the hall – Mum and Phil's room. I cracked it slowly and was hit with the scent of my mother's favourite perfume – cherry blossoms and citrus – and Phil's musky cologne. My heart started to race as I half expected them to be standing there, ready to pull me between them in a fierce hug. Too quickly, the image in my head cleared and I stood alone in the dark, empty room.

Tears stinging my eyes, I quickly walked to Renee's vanity, taking her jewellery box and a bottle of her perfume. I took her favourite black suede coat from the closet before moving on to Phil's. I took two of his baseball shirts – they would be five sizes too big but they reminded me of him and I wanted everything I could to remember him. Packing all of the keepsakes into my bag, I forced myself to stand and leave the room before I broke down and locked myself inside. I was going to miss them so much; I didn't know what I would do without them. I was the only one left in my family, just me.

Making my way down the stairs, I could see Mary giving me a look of complete fury. She wailed, "Do you know how long you've taken?! We need to leave right this minute or you're never getting on that friggen' plane!" She grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me out to the car. Stopping briefly to lock the door behind us, she thrust the key into my hand before shoving me roughly into the back of the car. Tears threatened to spill over but I refused to let her see my cry because I knew I was stronger than that, than this. I pulled my face into a careful mask of calm and steeled my resolve as Mary pulled out of the drive. It took all of my strength to stop myself from turning around for one last glance at my old home but I knew that I needed to be strong now. Deep in my soul I knew that I was well and truly alone and that no one was going to take care of me but myself.

Mary had seen me to the plane and checked me in without so much as two words between us once we got out of the car. She signed all of the paperwork and left as soon as my ticket was accepted and I was allowed into the waiting area for the plane to board. She didn't bother saying goodbye, only telling me that I could call her office if there was an emergency and she would get back to me when she could. I knew, as I had always known, that Mary didn't care if I was happy or safe as long as I got to where I had to be and she got her hefty paycheck from my trust account.

Boarding the plane some time later, I kept my face blank as I was shown to my seat and asked if I wanted anything to drink. I shook my head no before putting in my headphones and letting Debussy fill my ears. I closed my eyes and focused on the music, ignoring the sounds of restless travelers all around me, letting myself drift.

When we landed in Seattle, I had barely noticed the time passing at all. I quickly rose from my seat as soon as the flight attendants indicated that we could exit the aircraft, pulling my carry on bag over my shoulder as I made my way to the door. Waiting at the baggage claim, I wondered if my father would be happy to see me. Would he recognize me after all of these years? I remembered the man with the dark brown hair and moustache and the chocolate eyes so like my own but would he know his own daughter after I had changed so much? Would I know him?

I piled my suitcases onto the trolley that I had commandeered and made my way through the exit slowly, slightly out of breath with the physical effort. I silently chastised myself for my weakened physical state; I had been so fit when I lived in Phoenix, before the accident. I looked around for the face of my father but couldn't see him anywhere. Keeping my face calm and blank, I spotted a man standing off to the side with 'Ms Dwyer' printed on a sign in front of him. Making eye contact, I headed straight towards him.

When I was right in front of him, the man inclined his head in an informal bow. "Good morning, Ms Kingsford. My name is Alberto and I am here to assist you to your car." I gave him a confused expression, silently requesting more information while tilting my head to the side quizzically. He obliged, "Ms Kingsford, your father was engaged today and was unable to collect you. I have been commissioned to deliver your vehicle from Arizona." I smiled up at him as I realized that my car had been brought down to me; I wouldn't have to purchase one now that I had arrived.

Nodding my head in acceptance, I followed Alfredo – who now pushed my heavy baggage trolley – through the terminal and out into the parking garage. My smile widened as I caught a glimpse of my car. It had been a 17th birthday present from Phil and Renee – a cherry red Mercedes Benz Roadster convertible. I frowned slightly at the notion that I wouldn't be driving around with the top down while in Forks because of the near constant rain but quickly shook the negative thoughts from my mind – I had something familiar to take with me to my new home and that was enough to still the butterflies in my stomach slightly.

Alfredo loaded my bags into the car before providing me with a business card with the name 'Chief Charles Swan' and my father's address. I programmed the address into her GPS and smiled at Alberto in thanks. He inclined his head in acknowledgement before wishing me a safe drive and walking away. As I turned the key, I felt the familiar purr as the car revved to life. I opened my mouth in silent delight before peeling out of the parking garage and following the GPS, Forks-bound.

In less than two hours, I was in Forks. I remembered the lush forest and just how _green_ everything was. It was certainly a stark contrast to Phoenix and it unsettled me in a way that I could not explain. It just didn't feel like home should feel. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I pulled up slowing in front of a small but quaint two storey house. I felt a small smile tug at my lips in recognition of my father's house. It had been so long since I had seen him and, despite the circumstances, I was hopeful and excited.

I took a moment to take in the scene. Looking at it more carefully, I could see that the house was aging and could use a new coat of paint to replace what was peeling away on the outside. There was a huge wraparound porch in a dark timber that made the house seem bigger but more imposing at the same time. The windows looked a little dirty on the outside and there wasn't much personality in the bare front garden. I decided that my father must not be home a lot to look after the house and probably lived alone based on the lack of feminine touch about the property.

I stepped out of my car, closing the door quietly behind me and turned towards my father's home. The cold licked my face and I could feel my face warm as blush coated my cheeks. The bitterness of the temperature was a shock to my system and I found myself glancing around more while pulling my coat further around my torso. Looking past the house, I realized that it backed right onto the forest and that the dark trees stood only a few feet from what appeared to be the property line. For some reason, this was a comfort to me. I could see the houses of the neighbours but not so closely that they would be able to see in the windows; the element of privacy was definitely a pleasing circumstance.

Leaving the heavier bags in my car, I pulled the strap of my pack over my shoulder and took a steadying breath before walking up the steps towards the dark front door. I knocked softly, kicking the sole of my ballet flats along the ground as I worried my bottom lip with my teeth. When I didn't hear any movement in the house I knocked again a little louder. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my mind flying through the dozens of ways that my father could react when he saw me. Would he cry? Would he hug me and refuse to let go, like Phil used to do before he left for one of his away games?

I heard a loud thud and a string of swear words before the door swung open violently. The man looming in the doorway had the same dark hair and moustache as my father but bore no other resemblance. His eyes were bloodshot and brimming with anger, his clothes disheveled and he smelt like he hadn't showered in days. My eyes widened as he leaned in closer, sneering. "Who the fuck are you?" He hissed and the smell of alcohol fanned my face, mixed in with his hot breath. I felt a shiver of fear shoot down my spine involuntarily at the response. I shook my head, tears welling in my eyes as I searched for recognition in his black eyes. I saw nothing but fury and hate.

He took another step towards me and my mind seemed to snap into focus despite my shaking form. I signed to him, like I did as a child when I came to spend the holidays, communicating _I am your daughter, Isabella_ quickly. Despite his obviously intoxicated state, his eyes widened as he understood what I had done. In two strides, he was before me and threw his arms around me in an unsteady embrace. "Bella, I didn't recognize you. You've grown so much, my baby girl," he sobbed into my hair as I began to slump under his weight.

I pulled back slowly giving him a smile that I knew didn't reach my eyes. The realization that I was scared of my own father dawned on me as my heart instantly filled with regret. _It's good to see you, Dad. Can I come inside, please?_ I signed quickly, nodding towards the door. "Oh, right inside. Where are your bags?" He looked around as if noticing where he was for the first time. I pointed to the car and waited as he brought my bags up the steps and inside the door, wobbling slightly as he did. "Welcome home, Bella," He opened his arms as he walked inside, stumbling slightly over the threshold.

 **Sam**

I was on patrol along the edge of the freeway leading towards Forks when I saw a car that I didn't recognize travelling into the town. An expensive, new Mercedes was not something that people from this area were able to afford. _Leech._ The thought came to my mind immediately as I increased my speed to keep up with the car. I scented the air and quickly realized that the windows were closed so I couldn't discern if it was a Cullen or another vampire inside. As the tint on the windows was too dark for even my eyes, I resolved to follow the car and make my call once I could determine who it was.

I followed the car as it weaved through the streets of Forks until it finally came to a stop outside of Chief Swan's house. Crouching low in the tree line and ready to react as required, I waited to see who would emerge from the vehicle. After a few moments, the door opened before a tiny woman climbed out gracefully. Her skin was a stunning caramel, so similar to my own. Her shiny mahogany tresses curled down to just above her perfectly round ass, encased in dark denim jeans.

Inhaling sharply, I felt saliva pool in my mouth as I caught her scent on the wind. Intoxicating mixtures of milk and honey with a hint of freesia made my eyes darken with instant desire. She smelled incredible, pure perfection and definitely human. I watched with rapt attention as she scanned the area slowly, slung a bag over her shoulder and pulled a slightly too big coat on before walking up the steps to Chief Swan's house. I mentally willed her to turn around so that I could fully take her in. I felt a deep-seated need sear through my body; I had to see her face. _Mine._

I watched still as she knocked and then knocked again, slowly moving along the tree line to try and get a better angle at which to see her face. My whole body froze as the Chief opened the front door with hatred in his eyes. I didn't need my wolf sense of smell to sense that he was intoxicated. When he swore at her, I growled low and prepared to pounce at any second. The reaction I was having to this slight woman was burning within my chest, the fervent need raged within me; it was like I _needed_ to protect her, like my life depended on it.

Just as I was about to leap to her defense, I saw her hands move quickly as she spoke through her gestures _I am your daughter, Isabella_. This little woman knew sign language, I observed, but I furrowed my brows trying to understand why she would need to sign when Charlie wasn't deaf or mute. When she continued to sign and Charlie spoke to her it dawned on me – she was the one who couldn't speak. She must be mute and not deaf because Chief Swan was talking to her and she didn't seem to be reading his lips. Memories of my mother stirred in my mind before I locked them away again quickly.

I watched intensely as Chief Swan walked into the house with her bags and she stood warily in the doorway, seeming hesitant. The breeze carried her scent to my nose again and my eyes closed involuntarily as I drug in air with reverence. _Turn around,_ I begged in my mind, eyes following her every slight movement with an intensity I'd never experienced before. I could feel myself becoming more aware, senses focusing as my wolf rose closer to the surface. The tension in my mind was unlike anything I'd experienced before, like instinct had completely taken over.

As if hearing my silent command, she turned slightly to scan the trees that circled her father's house. The breath left my chest in a whoosh as if I had been winded; her beauty was immeasurable. I had never seen a woman who looked like her: a heart shaped face, stunningly tanned just as her body was. She had full, red lips so plump and juicy I felt the almost carnal need to kiss and suck on them until they were bruised and swollen. Her cheeks were rosy with the cold but it was her eyes that mesmerized me. They were a deep chocolate brown but filled with so much emotion and, I just knew, a deep-rooted pain and loss.

She froze before her eyes met mine, turning around and walking into the house quickly. I let out a pained whimper, not sure of why I felt this desperation to look into her eyes and why I wanted her to see me with such fervency that I wanted to scream. In that moment, I could feel my wolf begging me to break down the door and force her to look at me. _Mate._ My wolf recognized her without having to look her in the eyes; her scent had been enough for him to know. I sat in stunned silence as the reality of what I had just realized sunk in. Imprinting was real, I was positive. And all I needed to do was look her in the eyes to confirm it.


	4. Chapter Three

**Bella**

I'd entered my father's home warily, eyes wide and half expecting something to jump out at me. The feeling of foreboding I'd been experiencing for weeks had developed into a complete panic and I was convinced that something awful was about to happen. Shaking my head to clear it, I took in the small house. It looked larger on the inside but everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. I assumed with his job, Charlie didn't have a lot of time to clean or keep the house tidy but the place barely looked lived in.

I followed my father with silent footsteps as he took my bags through the kitchen, past a lounge room littered with pizza boxes and take out Chinese containers, up the stairs and opened a door to my childhood bedroom. Nothing had really changed; the same double bed and bedside tables sat where they had the last time I was here. I could see that, much like the rest of the house, the room looked liked it hadn't been cleaned in a long time.

"Just how you left it," Charlie grunted, tossing my bags at the foot of the bed. I nodded my head in thanks before he moved towards the door again. "I'm glad you're here, Bella. I've missed you," He whispered before walking on unsteady feet down the stairs. The brief exchange unsettled me as I remembered that Charlie was supposed to have been 'engaged' and that was why he couldn't collect me from the airport. I suppose that was the polite way of saying that he was too busy getting drunk to bother. But he had seemed genuinely happy to see me and that made me question the original trepidation I had felt. I berated myself for my internal dismissal of my father; he might have had a bad day at work and I wasn't one to judge his behavior when I don't live his life.

I assumed that Charlie had left me here so that I could unpack so I dove right into emptying my suitcases. After putting away most of my clothes and setting up my computer at the desk, I sat on the bed and let the events of the day hit me. I had left the hospital that had been my home for months, left my mother's house and arrived at my father's only to find him completely intoxicated and barely coherent. I felt my shoulders shaking with silent sobs as I allowed myself a brief outlet from the grief I had been bottling up. Everything was so different and my whole life had been ripped out from beneath me.

A short time later, after I'd had a chance to compose myself, I made my way down the stairs quietly and looked for Charlie. I found him in the kitchen with his head down on the table, breathing heavily. He didn't look comfortable in the position that he was in so I moved to gently shake him awake. Charlie sat up with rapt attention, flailing his arms violently as his elbow collided with my nose. The power of the strike pushed me backwards against the wall, cracking the back of my head against the doorframe. The sound echoed sickeningly through the empty house as I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat.

Charlie looked around wildly as if his mind was still processing what had happened and it hadn't registered yet. I curled my knees up to my chest as I held the back of my head with one hand and tried to stop the blood gushing from my nose with the other. The smell was making me dizzy and the room was starting to spin as tears pricked my eyes. Charlie finally noticed me slumped over and knelt down in front of me. "Bella? Fuck, I'm sorry I don't know what happened. Why would you try and wake me up? That was really fucking stupid. If you just left me alone we wouldn't be in this mess," He growled, his tone changing from concerned to furious in the span of a sentence. My eyes welled with tears as I stared up at him in disbelief. When I met Charlie's eyes, his grip on my arm tightened so much that I knew I would bruise. I quickly diverted my eyes to the floor, not wanting to anger him more.

"Get yourself up and go and wash your face. Your blood is all over the floor – clean it up. And next time don't fucking touch me." Charlie stood and stormed out of the room. I didn't move until I heard his footfalls at the top of the stairs and moving towards his bedroom. On shaking legs I slowly pulled myself to my feet before finding my balance, shock keeping a flood of emotion at bay. I moved myself over to the sink and spat blood into the bowl. I groaned inwardly, willing myself to stay upright as I heard my heart pounding furiously in my ears. I turned on water and quickly washed my face, wincing as it ran red.

Eventually my nose stopped gushing and I was able to clean my face off but the back of my head still throbbed painfully. Shaking my head from side to side to clear it, I started searching for cleaning products to deal with the blood on the floor. Finding disinfectant, paper towel and a mop, I made quick work of the mess before moving on to the rest of the kitchen. I scrubbed down the bench tops and the stove, the table and all of the cupboards. I washed all of the dishes in the sink and mopped the floor before finally being satisfied.

Once I had put everything away, the stress of the day struck me dumb as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I crawled up the stairs before collapsing on top of the covers and closing my eyes and refusing to think too deeply on the events of the day. In the back of my mind I knew that I should be worried about what had happened in the kitchen but I was just too damn _tired._

The next morning I woke up at seven feeling more tired than before I'd slept. I forced myself to crawl out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower and clean my teeth. The bathroom was just as dirty as the rest of the house and I made the decision that I would need to do a lot more cleaning today if I was going to make a dent in the grime that had built up over years of neglect.

Having showered and pulling on a pair of gym tights and a baggy shirt, I faced the mirror to pull my hair into a ponytail and gasped. I had a huge, black and purple bruise on my cheek that extended from the cheekbone down the left side of my face. I hadn't realized that Charlie had struck me so hard. Poking at the skin, I winched at how tender it was. I was definitely going to need to be careful of that for a few days.

Resigned to the discomfort, I found the laundry and was shocked by the huge piles of dirty clothes that I found. I quickly put on a load before locating the vacuum cleaner so that I could start cleaning the floor of the crumbs and dirt that I kept walking over.

I made quick work of the upstairs, making sure to vacuum Charlie's room thoroughly but leaving everything in its place in case he was upset by my being in there. Once I'd vacuumed the whole house almost two hours had passed. Sighing loudly as I cracked my neck, I made my way into the kitchen to see if there was anything I could make for breakfast. Opening the fridge, I found some microwave TV dinners and a carton of milk that was well past its expiration date. Binning the milk and skimming the cupboards to find nothing of consequence, I made a mental note that I would need to find the local supermarket for supplies.

As I closed all of the doors, I saw a note from Charlie on the table.

 _Bella,_

 _Gone to work. Won't be home until after 8._

 _Make yourself at home._

 _Dad_

 _P.S. There's no need to tell anyone about what happened last night. You just had a little accident. x_

Tears stung my eyes as I remembered last night's events and a chill ran down my spine that I chose to ignore. I told myself that he was right; I was the one at fault because I had tried to wake him up and he didn't know who I was. I really was so silly, doing something like that and Charlie really was sorry for hurting me. It wouldn't happen again. Putting the note in the trash, I went back to cleaning and managed to dust and wash down every downstairs surface before my stomach's incessant rumbling could no longer be ignored. I had to get to the grocer before it closed and then I could start on something for dinner.

I was on my way out the door when I remembered the bruise on my face. If people saw it they would definitely comment and Charlie had reminded me to keep it quiet, that no one needed to know. Decision made, I made my way back to my room and took care in applying foundation and concealer on my face to mask the dark tones of the bruise. Once I'd set that with powder the bruise was still slightly evident so I brushed out my hair and let it fall just over my eye to obscure the side of my face. Satisfied, I headed out to my car.

After driving around for about 10 minutes, I passed a sign reading 'Welcome to La Push' before seeing a grocer next to an outdoors store. Pulling into the lot beside a large black truck, I made my way inside quickly. Glancing at my phone, I saw that it was already four thirty and that I would have to be quick if I wanted to have dinner on the table when Charlie got home. I grabbed a cart and made my way to the fruit and vegetable section, filling my cart with everything that I would need for a few nights' dinners and some fruit for snacks throughout the day.

As I made my way to the meat to scout out some steak for dinner tonight, a tall, blonde woman who wasn't watching where she was going ran her trolley into my side. I was knocked back, shocked, as she turned to glare at me. "How dare you! Don't you watch where you are going you stupid little girl?!" She screamed, stalking towards me and getting in my face. I shook my head, helplessly mouthing, "I'm sorry" but she didn't notice. I felt my breath catch in my throat as she raised her hand to slap me making me freeze in place as the events of last night flashed into my mind again.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact that never came. Instead, when I could convince myself to peek, there was a wall of muscle and russet skin standing in front of me. The man – the sheer size told me it had to be a man – was huge and he stood before me, back muscles taught with strength and power that I could see even through his tight black shirt. I inhaled sharply as I took him in, my heart picking up speed in my chest. My brain said this man intimidated me, he was dangerous, but my erratic heart said that I was helplessly attracted to him.

"How dare she? Is that right?" His voice was smooth and deep but I could feel the fury radiating in his tone. Definitely a man. "You were in the wrong. How dare you scream like a banshee and think that you have the right to raise your hand to this beautiful woman?" My heart pumped faster as I heard the last words but I couldn't understand my body's reaction to them. I was shaking but I wasn't scared. I realized that I had been stepping unconsciously closer to his back when I felt a warm hand against my arm squeezing encouragingly before engulfing my hand in his own. A feeling of comfort swelled in my chest as I peeked around his torso to see his other hand wrapped around the woman's wrist in mid air.

"You will leave this store and my reservation this minute. You will never return here again." He boomed and I saw the woman try to recoil from his anger. Tears welled in her eyes as she stood defiantly against him.  
"Who are you to tell me what to do you, you, you oaf!" She screamed, trying to get her hand free. "I am Chief Samuel Uley and you are trespassing on my reservation. I am the authority on these lands and you will heed my decree, pale face." She stopped struggling and stared at him with wide eyes.

I found myself doing the same, finally allowing myself to look up at his face. His handsomeness was striking and I felt my intense attraction to him grow as I look in his chiseled jaw, peppered with a five o'clock shadow, strong brows and short cropped hair. It was then that I noticed his eyes. Though he was still staring intently at the woman, I could see his eyes were almost pitch black with a ring of yellow around his irises. I had never seen anything quite like them and they had me mesmerized.

"I… I'm sorry. I'll go, I swear. Please, I'll go," The woman stammered, and Samuel dropped her wrist. Within a moment she was stumbling out the door with quiet sobs. Had I not been so entranced by the man before me's eyes, I may have felt pity for her. As soon as she had left the store, I could see him start to turn his head towards me. I quickly averted by gaze, not wanting to anger him like I had my father.

"Isabella, look at me." I froze.

 **Sam**

My shoulders shook slightly as the strength of my Alpha wolf coursed through my body. The fury that had pierced me when I'd seen the woman threaten my Isabella was more intense than anything I had felt before. As my mind drifted to the night I'd found my mother, I clenched the fist that wasn't holding Isabella's hand and locked the memory away after registering that my anger was, in fact, more potent in this moment. My wolf was teetering so close to the surface, pleased to have her so close but ready to strike should another threat present itself. _Protect. Mine. Mate._ The chant repeated, a satisfied hum reverberating in my mind as I felt Isabella relax into my arm, watching the woman leave the store frantically. She didn't look back.

As soon as I saw her leave the building, my attention was on Isabella. Patrons started to disperse from the circle they'd formed around us to watch the exchange. I turned to her, quickly assessing for injuries and finding that she was absently rubbing her ribs where the woman's cart had hit her. My anger peaked again, realizing that she was hurt, and my wolf rattled at his mental cage as he understood that I was too late to keep her completely unharmed.

Her hair was down, falling into her face slightly in waves that I felt the overwhelming desire to curl my fingers in. She was wearing a little makeup today, which she didn't need; I'd seen how flawless her face was the day before when she had arrived. Even in a pair of gym tights and a baggy shirt she looked absolutely breathtaking, her curves still visible beneath the fabric. _Eyes. Look into her eyes._ My wolf was impatient as I took her in, appreciating everything about her petite body and reveling in the fact that she was mine, imprint or not.

When I did look at her eyes, I saw that her big, brown orbs were filled with sadness and looked down at the floor. Pausing a moment and realizing that she wasn't going to look at me, I prompted, "Isabella, look at me." She froze, a silent gasp, but didn't look up. "Please." My whispered plea seemed to make her decision for her and she bit her bottom lip, raising her eyes to mine. As we made eye contact, I felt the deep satisfaction of my wolf as my whole world seemed to reflect in her eyes. I noticed yellow flecks in the brown of her irises that I hadn't noticed before, a ring of yellow almost glowing around the edge. Suddenly, though I was expecting it, I felt all ties in my life – my pack, my tribe, my business – disappear and all that mattered was the angelic creature before me.

"Angel," I whispered, though she must have heard it as her eyes widened. I clasped her other hand in mind but she didn't look away. Did she feel the connection as intensely as I now did? For a second my heart raced – did she know about the protectors? – before I quickly dismissed the thought, remembering she had grown up mostly outside of the Res. Releasing her hands, I formed the words _Hello. My name is Sam. Nice to meet you._ Her face lit up with both shock and utter giddiness as she realized that I could sign, her hands covering her mouth.

 _How did you know?_ She signed back, hurriedly in her excitement. "My mother was deaf so I have been able to sign since I was a little boy. Forgive me if I'm a little rusty, it's been a while since I've had the need to use that skill." I smiled at her, rubbing the back of my neck to hide a sudden shyness I couldn't place. "I've heard a lot about you, Isabella." She returned my smile with a wary look on her face. _How so?_ "Your mother was Quileute and so, therefore, are you part of the tribe. I was intending to visit you soon enough and welcome you back." It was half true. If I hadn't followed her car to her house yesterday, I would have come to visit soon enough and certainly would have gotten a shock when I realized who and what she was.

 _It's very nice to meet you, Chief._ I shook my head, "I am Sam to you, angel. Never Chief." She took a moment before nodding her assent, a slight blush coating her cheeks at my chosen term of endearment, I assumed. _Okay, Sam. I am Bella – not Isabella._ I laughed at the look of displeasure on her face when she signed her name, a hearty, genuine laugh unlike anything I'd been able to achieve since my first phase. Bella smiled at me, enjoying my amusement.

"Shall I accompany you while you finish your shopping?" I found myself offering before I'd even thought about it, using any excuse I could think of to keep her as close to me as possible. _Oh you don't have to do that, I'll be fine!_ She shook her head no but I could see a look on her face that made me believe she didn't want me to leave either. "I insist, angel. It's the least I can do after you were treated so badly on your first visit to the Res." After a moment, she agreed and pointed to the few things she still needed to get from her list and I pushed her cart in the direction she needed to go.

We fell into easy conversation – me asking her questions and her responding in sign, making me feel privy to her secrets in a way no one else could be. I saw a few looks of disbelief before the offenders quickly made themselves scare after realizing they'd been caught. I was well aware that I had a reputation for being stoic and serious and to see me laughing and smiling with someone – especially a woman – was unheard of from the Chief. But the effect that Bella had on me was too strong to fight.

Once we'd loaded the last of her items into the cart, Bella indicated the registers and we made our way over to line up and pay for her purchases. Based on what she'd bought, it looked like she was doing the groceries for both herself and Charlie and she looked to be a pretty diverse chef. I had a wholly inappropriate image of her in my kitchen, cooking up a storm with her hair piled on top of her head and an adorable 'Kiss the Cook' apron on. I would definitely be investing in one of those.

"What are you making for dinner tonight, angel?" I asked, trying to put together a dish in my mind. _I'm just going to make some steak and roasted vegetables. I didn't have a lot of time today because I've been cleaning._ As if on queue, my stomach rumbled at the prospect of not only food but food prepared by my imprint. "That sounds great. Charlie is a lucky man to have a daughter willing to cook for him."

The paused as if contemplating something briefly, before looking up at me again _Will you come over for dinner?_ My heart started to race as my acceptance caught in my throat; my imprint was inviting me over for dinner. She was going to cook for me. The 'Kiss the Cook' apron sprung back into my mind only this time I could see myself wrapping my arms around my beautiful woman and kissing along her neck as she giggled.

 _You don't have to. It was probably very silly of me to ask, never mind._ Her hands were moving wildly as she shook her head, pink colouring her cheeks with embarrassment. "I'd love to," I beamed at her, catching her hands in my own so that I could respond. She smiled up at me shyly but I could see the genuine pleasure in her eyes. Could the imprint be working this quickly? Could she already feel what I was feeling towards her?

It had been generations since the last pack and the legends about imprinting were scarce because it was meant to be rare, an anomaly. I would need to re-read the literature that I could find but I very much believed that I would be re-writing it soon enough based on the level of connection that I already felt with my mate.

Once Bella had paid for her purchases, I pushed her cart out to the parking lot, waiting for her to point in the direction of her car as if I didn't already know which one it was. "Wow, that's a nice car," I commented, nodding in the direction of her Mercedes. _Thank you. My stepfather bought it for me for my birthday this year._ "He must have loved you very much," I whispered, squeezing one of her hands briefly as I started to unload her bags into the backseat. _He did._ She smile fondly, sadness staining her eyes again as I'm sure she recalled the man she had lost with her mother.

In that moment, I vowed to myself that I would never see her look that sad again. I'd gone through losing the person that I loved most in my life and she'd experienced twice that pain and had been as alone as I was. The legends say that our imprint is chosen for a reason and it occurred to me that not only was Bella perfect for me in every way possible but that I might be the perfect man to help her through this loss and make her happy again. And even if that wasn't Taha Aki's plan, it certainly was mine now.


	5. Chapter Four

**Bella**

I couldn't believe that I had invited Sam to stay for dinner. I barely knew the man but I liked what I'd already seen and wanted to know more. That and I was absolutely gob smacked that he could sign; I thought I would have to write everything down for everyone in this small town! And now he had agreed to stay for dinner after escorting me on my shopping trip. My heart skipped a beat as he followed me into the house, somehow managing to carry all of my shopping bags in one trip. Seeing his huge biceps flex as he put the bags on the table I was stunned again by how attractive this man was.

When he moved to start unpacking the bags I put my hands over his to stop him, shaking my head slightly. As soon as I realized my actions I quickly withdrew my hands and starting putting things away in cupboards and in the fridge. It wasn't long until everything was safely stored away and I had the beginnings of dinner on the benches. "So, Isabella, tell me about yourself," I jumped as I realized that Sam was leaning against the bench right next to me. Putting my hand over my heart I threw him a 'don't you do that again' look before signing, _What do you want to know?_

"How old are you? I know of your father, obviously, but what brings you to Forks?" He smiled at me, not moving from his spot right next to me.  
 _I'm seventeen and I turn eighteen on September DATE. I moved here because I couldn't live with my mother anymore. I grew up in Phoenix.  
_ "Why couldn't you live with your mother anymore? You don't need to tell me if you're not comfortable," he probed and I felt the pain flare in my chest again. Tears welled in my eyes and I paused to take a deep breath trying to keep them at bay. _She died._ I turned away from Sam and stuck my head in the fridge as I tried to compose myself.

I felt his hand trace my arm and then I was encompassed in warmth. Sam held me in his arms for a moment as I evened out my breathing before releasing me. "I understand. I'm sorry to have brought that up for you." His words were filled with sincerity and I remembered how he had referred to his mother in the past tense. It occurred to me that Sam did actually understand and that was a comfort in itself. I placed my hand on his bicep and squeezed in appreciation before returning to the counter and starting to cut up the vegetables I had pulled out to roast.

As I put the vegetables in the oven to roast, I checked on the steaks that I had put aside in marinade for half an hour. Happy, I put the fry pan on the stove while Sam watched me closely. "Here, let me do that," Sam smiled, taking the tongs from my hand. I shook my head in protest but he gently moved me aside and put the first steak in the pan. "I am capable of cooking a few steaks, Isabella. I won't come into your home and not help you with dinner. Please, sit down and relax." I smiled and shook my head in pretend indignation before doing as he asked.

"So tell me, how do you like Forks so far?" He laughed when I made a so-so gesture with my hand and we fell into easy conversation. He explained that he was the Chief of the Quileute reservation and that he owned a number of businesses that employed his people from the reservation. He told me about how he had started out with a small construction business doing mainly remodeling and had made enough money to buy out the mechanic on the reservation when it was going out of business. He had saved that business too and had been working hard ever since to give his people as many opportunities as possible.

I was in awe when he told me that he was only 23 years old; how could someone have achieved so much in so little time? When I asked him, he became very shy and said that he worked hard and that was all there was to it. When I told him that my mother had been Quileute, Sam didn't seem surprised and admitted that he had known that. Sam explained that the Quileute council was aware of me moving back to town and that is how he had known my name in the store. I nodded in understanding.

"There are still people on the reservation who knew your mother, Bella." He said, and my eyes widened. Renee had told me that she had cut ties with the reservation when she was ostracized for marrying a pale face. _I didn't know she kept contact with anyone from her life here,_ I admitted.  
"They're elders of the tribe – Billy Black, Harry Clearwater even Old Quil. I'm sure they would love to meet you, if you wanted to." I thought about that for a moment before I responded. Was I ready to meet people who had known my mother and face their sympathetic looks? _I think I would like that but I don't know if I'm ready yet. Thank you._ I finally signed to him after some time. He nodded and took the last of the steaks off the pan.

Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was half past seven and realized that Charlie wouldn't be home for some time. I piled his plate high with steak and veggies and poured gravy over the top before covering it and putting it in the oven to keep warm. I waved Sam to the table as he hovered around me and quickly filled his plate too. From his size, I assumed that he would eat a lot of food so I gave him twice what I did my father. I heard his stomach grumble as I put the plate before him and he smiled appreciatively.

 _It's simple but I didn't have much time tonight. I've been busy all day._ I signed, taking my considerably smaller plate to the table and sitting down opposite him. "This looks fantastic. It's been a really long time since I've had a home cooked meal." He beamed at me, gesturing me to start eating. I watched as Sam waited for me to put the first bite into my mouth before he began himself. The hum of appreciation that he made as he ate brought on my own smile as we sat in companionable silence and enjoyed our meal. When Sam was done I sensed that he was still hungry so I picked up our plates, putting mine in the sink and serving Sam another steak and some vegetables. He thanked me as I put it in front of him and finished it off quickly. _Are you still hungry?_ I asked when he had finished.  
"No, thank you. Bella, that was wonderful. I really appreciate you allowing me here for dinner." I blushed and made waved my hand dismissively before getting up to do the dishes. Sam dried them and put everything away for me while I watched his muscles move beneath his tight shirt.

I was so surprised with myself that I felt so comfortable around him; I had only met him earlier that day but already felt like I had known him for a long time. It was nice to know that I now knew someone who was able to listen as well as help me to forget how much pain I was in. I headed into the lounge for a notepad and a pen before limping back into the kitchen because my hip was starting to play up a little. I must have overdone it today so I would have to make sure I did some exercises before I went to bed.

I wrote down my phone number on the piece of paper with the note ' _You obviously can't call me but I can still text' before_ handing it to Sam. His smile had my stomach in knots. "Thanks, I definitely will. Do you have your phone? I'll put my number in." I nodded, handing it to him and pretending that he couldn't see the slight shaking as I did so. When his hand touched mine I felt that same electric shock that I had in the grocer and bit my lip to hide my gasp. I thought I saw Sam react in the same way but dropped my hand, I was being stupid.

Sam put his number in his phone before handing it back to me, his smile growing even bigger. _Thanks_ I signed, _It's after eight and my father is due home. Would you like to stay or would you rather go?_  
"I have somewhere that I need to be – I'm sorry." I tried not to look too disappointed at the thought of him going home already. "But I'd really like to text you later. Is that okay?" He seemed to hesitate, not quite meeting my eyes. I nodded a little too eagerly and beamed at him, instantly conscious of how much I knew my facial expressions gave me away. _Thank you for everything you did today. I really do appreciate it. And thank you for staying for dinner._ I got up and walked with Sam to the door.

"Like I said, it was nothing. I will not stand for someone treating you like that – ever. I really enjoyed tonight, Bella. I'm hoping we will get the chance to do this again soon." I nodded slowly, questioning if I was hearing things or not. Did he just say he wanted to have dinner with me again? I was sure that he hadn't been asking me out on a date but it sure sounded like he was suggesting it as an option. I opened the door for him and shivered at the cold air as it blew in the door. Sam pulled me into a warm embrace – how was he so warm?! – and held on just a little longer than I would have expected before kissing my forehead and making his way to his truck.

"I'll text you tomorrow. Sweet dreams angel," he called, winking at me. My heart leapt and I stood at the door to watch him drive away, waiting for him to completely disappear before I returned to the heat inside my house. What had happened to me today? I had started out going to the grocer and ended up with the best looking man I had ever seen eating dinner with me. I was so tired that I didn't allow time to berate myself as I wrote a note to Charlie letting him know dinner was in the oven and heading up the stairs to shower and go straight to bed.

I washed off all of the day's dirt and grime as I massaged my favourite shampoo into my scalp and sighed. It was only day two of being in Forks and I felt like I'd aged a year. As I brushed my teeth I saw the bruise on my face again, exposed because my makeup had been removed. I frowned, remembering what happened last night. It would have just been a once off and really was my own fault, I reasoned with myself. I just needed to be more careful.

I heard the front door open and close as I went into my bedroom to change for bed. I pulled on an oversized shirt and some boy shorts before toweling my hair dry. As I was pulling my hair into a pony tail, my bedroom door burst open with a resounding _bang_. Charlie stood in the doorway and looked furious. I shrunk away in fear, clutching my cheek and remembering last night.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing? Not only did you make STEAK for dinner but it's fucking COLD! DID YOU EVEN THINK TO ASK ME WHAT I WANTED TO EAT FOR DINNER TONIGHT!?" He stalked towards me with intent clear in his eyes and I braced myself for what I knew would come. "You disrespectful bitch! If you were any kind of daughter you would have asked me what I wanted before just assuming that you knew better." I heard the slap before my cheek registered the sting. Tears filled my eyes in an automatic reaction as I stumbled with the force of his strike. Before I could back away, Charlie's knee connected with my abdomen and I fell to the ground, winded.

He kept screaming at me and landed a forceful boot to my ribcage a couple more times, relishing the distinctive crunch of my bones, before stopping suddenly and stalking out of the room and down the stairs. I couldn't move, half frozen from the shock of the ordeal and half due to the overbearing pain I felt encompassing my whole body. Before I could regain my bearings and try to lift myself up again, I heard him coming back. I was frantic, trying to get out of the firing line but it was useless – I couldn't move and I could still barely breathe.

I looked up just in time to see Charlie enter the room with the plate of food I had made up for him. "This…" He laughed maniacally and I could smell the alcohol once more, "This is what I think of your pathetic dinner!" I had just enough time to cover my face before the plate impacted with my forearms, shattering and slicing through my skin. My mouth opening in a silent scream as the tears spilled over but I would not move – not until he was gone.

"Pathetic." He muttered. "Pick yourself up and stop acting like a moron. And don't you dare think about going to the hospital – I will make sure that you get a lot more than this if you try to cross me, bitch." With that final threat, he left and slammed the door behind him.

It felt like hours before I was able to get up again, the moon high in the night sky as its light streamed through my window. My arms were covered in blood that had begun clotting. I knew I was a mess and didn't have to look in the mirror to see that. Crawling to the door, I quickly checked to make sure that Charlie wasn't in sight before I edged my way to the bathroom. I managed to turn on the shower and climb in before collapsing onto my ass as the water washed over me. My arms stung so badly my vision blurred but I wouldn't allow myself to pass out.

Once I had cleaned the blood from my arms I realized that two of the gashes on my left arm would need stitches. Remembering Charlie's warning, I went in search of a first aid kit and found one underneath the sink. I made quick work of the smaller cuts, pulling them together and holding them with butterfly stitches. Once that was done, I focused, on the deepest gash. I couldn't see bone but it was more than one centimeter deep. Pinching the sides together, I pulled out a needle and some fishing line from in one of the drawers. Steeling my resolve, I threaded the needle and began.

 **Sam**

When I arrived home I was elated. I had imprinted on Isabella and she seemed to be very accepting of me already. Her cooking had been incredible but her conversation and sense of humor were astounding. Without words she'd managed to share so much with me and I could tell that she was comfortable with me and I with her. I loved the way that her facial expressions communicated so much – something that you could only really appreciate from someone who couldn't communicate with words.

I walked with a bounce in my step as I pulled my shirt over my head and entered my bedroom. I inhaled the scent of Bella that clung to my shirt before tossing it onto the bed; I would be sleeping with her scent until I could have the real thing in my bed. I took a quick shower before collapsing into my mattress and shoving my face into the shirt. I would be able to get two hours sleep before I would have to be on patrol again and I was going to take full advantage of it.

As the sinful milk and honey scent invaded my senses, I couldn't resist picking up my phone and sending Bella a text, just to say good night to her.  
 **Thank you again for tonight. Sweet dreams, Isabella. P.S. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.**  
I frowned slightly when I didn't get a response but assumed that she was already sleeping. I laid my head down against her smell and let myself drift off.

 _Isabella was running through the forest, eyes wide in terror as branches and leaves whipped at her face and exposed arms. She was covered in bruises and she clutched at her side as I noticed her limp was more pronounced now. Deep scars ran down her arms and my stomach lurched at the thought of what could have happened to her._

 _She was crying but couldn't say a word. I watched, helpless, as she continued into thicker brush, looking over her shoulder as if someone was chasing her. I recognized the area of the woods that she was in; she was about a mile out from the border to the reservation. Panic rose within me as I heard someone calling her name and saw her face contort with fear. She was running from someone and they scared her enough to make her flee through the forest at night. I needed to know who it was and I would destroy them._

 _I watched – frozen – as she crossed the border and could tell that she was relieved too, like she sensed she was almost to safety. She kept moving, the limp now starting to slow her down considerably. I watched her face intently for clues as to who she was coming from and where she was headed. I could have sworn I saw her mouth form my name as she slumped against a tree._

 _The next second there was a loud 'BANG' – the unmistakable sound of a gunshot – and Bella fell to the ground._

I woke to the sound of my alarm, covered in thick sheen of sweat and heaving like I'd just run a marathon. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as panic set in. It was just a dream – I told myself that it wasn't real but something inside of my told me that I needed to take what I had seen very seriously. I threw myself out of bed and ran outside, shedding my clothes and phasing mid stride. Paul was on patrol and I relieved him quickly, telling him to phase back and go home.

I took off at a sprint towards Bella's house. I had to make sure that she was okay. I was there in less than 5 minutes; I had never run faster in my life. I stopped at the edge of the tree line at what I assumed was Bella's window. I could hear her heart beating slowly but steadily; she was asleep. Crawling up to the house, I could just peer into the window if I stood on my hind legs. I saw her lying on her bed, wrapped in blankets and looking like she was shivering violently. When I saw her thrash against her pillow I realized that she was having a nightmare. My heart ached at not being able to help her but I knew I couldn't overstep my boundaries – she didn't know who I was until today.

I reluctantly removed myself from her window and made my way back to the trees to start my patrol but I found that I couldn't leave the tree line close to her house. I felt her emotions wash over me, though they were somehow muted. Fear, betrayal, loss, grief, sadness, pain. There was no happiness in her dream, whatever it was. I heard her tossing in her bed sheets and wished desperately that her window was open so that I could offer her some sort of comfort. My wolf was growing increasingly uneasy as I witnessed her distress from afar.

Then, just as I could feel my wolf edging closer to the surface, her emotions cut off. I heard her stir and presumably get out of bed and I realized that when she was awake I couldn't feel her emotions; it was as if she was unconsciously able to block our connection when she was awake. I was pondering this for a moment as I saw her approach the window and I quickly ducked back into the darkness of the tree line before she saw me.

Even in the faded moonlight she looked beautiful. Her hair fell over her face creating a shadow along her left cheek as the light caught the mahogany in her curls. She had a trail of dried tears running down her cheeks, which she wiped with the cuff of a baggy, long-sleeved shirt. _Her nightmare is over. She is safe_. I was reassuring myself as much as my wolf as I began to back further into the forest. It was inappropriate for me to stay any longer.

I took off until I reached the border line and started my patrol to the East, hoping for time to pass quickly but the feeling in the pit of my stomach had only faded, not disappeared. Something still felt wrong, despite my angel not being in immediate danger. I shook my head to clear it, leaps forward on my powerful hind legs and took off at a sprint into the night.


	6. Chapter Five

**Bella**

The next few weeks passed in much the same fashion as my first few days living with Charlie. Every morning he would leave me a note telling me what he wanted for dinner that night and I would have it ready for him as soon as he walked in the door, along with a generous scotch on the rocks. He had continued to beat me, causing the gashes in my arms to reopen twice before they healed but I hadn't been to the hospital and did as I was told. The house was always clean and nothing was ever out of place.

Sam had been texting me constantly and I was finding that I really did enjoy his company. I had cooked meals for him a few more times but always made sure that he was gone before Charlie got home. As much as I knew that I was attracted to Sam I also wanted to keep him at arm's length lest Charlie have a confrontation with him too. Despite everything, I knew that Sam was fast becoming the most important person in my life and I was powerless to prevent the hold that he was gaining on my heart.

I always made sure to wear long sleeves so that no one could see my cuts and bruises when I went to the store or ran other errands for Charlie. I was especially cautious around Sam because I knew how intuitive he was; he always seemed to know when I was having a bad day and exactly how to make me feel better but never questioned why I was so closed off sometimes or why I was hesitant to leave my house. Another thing I appreciated about the man was that he wasn't nosy and wouldn't pry if I didn't feel comfortable sharing.

As I was getting the makings of lasagna ready I heard my phone go off, signaling that I had a text. I opened it to reveal a message from Sam and smiled brightly at the thought of him. **Are you busy tonight? I was thinking that we could go to Port Angeles and catch a movie.** I frowned. This was the fifth time he had asked me out in the evening and would be the fifth time that I had to turn him down. I was running out of excuses and couldn't tell him that Charlie wouldn't allow me to leave the house.

 **I'm sorry; Charlie needs me at home tonight. I need to head into PA tomorrow if you are free?** I felt my heart sink at having to reject him but felt like my compromise was a safe way to ensure that I could see him again soon. It was so intense to be away from Sam for too long. I thought I was crazy but I felt a physical ache knowing that he was so far away and I couldn't be with him. I put it down to the pain of my latest beating but deep in my heart I knew that there was more to it. I wasn't ready to face that yet.

 **Sure, sounds great. I miss your smile.** His reply made my flush red with embarrassment. He wasn't even here and he could make me blush! I quickly typed a reply – **I miss yours too. I'll see you at about 9AM?** – and refocused my attention on the dinner that I was preparing. I had the lasagna in the oven and the salad chopped when my phone went off again. I looked at the clock – I would have to put it away soon because Charlie would be home in about half an hour. **Perfect. I'll let you know when I'm on my way.** I smiled softly; I was going to see Sam again tomorrow.

I quickly let him know that I had to go, finished cleaning the dishes and folded a load of laundry before pulling dinner out of the oven. I served Charlie's plate as I heard the cruiser pull up outside. With shaky hands, I poured his scotch and added 3 ice cubes, just how he liked, before pressing my back against the wall and trying to fade into the background. _Please, let tonight be over quickly._ I prayed to no one in particular.

Judging by the way that Charlie slammed the door, I knew that he was having a bad day and bringing it home with him. We'd rehearsed this routine many times already and I'd tried what felt like a million different ways to avoid making him angrier but never seemed to do anything right. I knew that it was my fault for making Charlie angry but I just couldn't seem to avoid it no matter how hard I tried.

I started to shake slightly but did my best to keep it in check as my heart thudded an erratic rhythm in my ears. It was always worse if I showed that I was afraid; Charlie liked me to serve his dinner with a smile and silence. Charlie's dark stare landed on me as he entered the kitchen, sending a terrifying chill down my spine as every hair on my body stood on end, before taking his seat at the table and eyeing his plate.

No emotion showed as he took in his meal and terror began to grip my chest – _Did he change his mind and want something else? Oh god, what if I made the wrong thing. Did I put enough on his plate? What if he is still hungry? Oh GOD!_ My internal battle continued as he ate slowly and in silence, staring at his food with malice in his eyes. My shaking worsened, I felt a layer of moisture settle over my skin and I was frozen, unable to move as I watched in terror.

As soon as he was finished, I moved to clear his dishes. Just as I bent down to collect them, Charlie's hand was on the back of my head and he slammed my face into the table. I managed to turn my face so that it was just my cheek that collided with the timber and avoided breaking my nose but the pain was still excruciating, shooting along my cheek and down my neck. He yanked fiercely on my hair, chunks tearing from the roots and threw me to the floor before pouring his scotch over my face. "You are a moron, girl. Italian food goes with wine not scotch. Do not make me teach you that lesson again."

He walked out with deliberately slow steps and I waited to hear him reach the top of the stairs before I dared to move. Huffing with exertion, I hauled myself to my feet. Tears stung my eyes but I refused to let them fall as I made my way to the pantry and pulled out the broom and mop. I had to clear up the mess before Charlie came back. Clearing away the mess, I limped towards the stairs and had to crawl my way up to my bathroom. I didn't want to look in the mirror because I knew that I wouldn't like what I saw.

I collapsed into the shower, letting the scalding water run over my body without care for how hot it was. I saw the water run red with blood as I let the tears come, mixing with the water before flowing down the drain. How had I ended up here? What had I done so wrong that I deserved this? I tried so hard to be a good daughter for Charlie but I just wasn't good enough. It was my fault, I knew. Charlie always told me it was my fault and that he wouldn't have to get angry if I just did things right the first time. I don't know how my mother and Phil put up with me for so long.

After the water had run cold, I finally managed to climb out of the shower and stumble into my bedroom. I pulled only an oversized shirt over myself and threw on some socks before curling under the covers. I shivered with the cold but couldn't bring myself to get up again; I was in too much pain. I scrunched my eyes shut in a desperate attempt to forget everything that had happened in the day and focus on the fact that I would see Sam again tomorrow. With the events of the day replaying in my mind, I drifted into a restless sleep.

After having woken at 5AM to make Charlie his breakfast and pack his lunch for the day, I made sure that the house was spotless before I went upstairs to get ready for Port Angeles. I needed to get some things for school and wanted to browse some of the traditional bookstores while I was there. Sam had already text me to confirm that we were still going out and I was more excited than ever at the thought of seeing him again.

Once I'd had a shower, I examined my body for the bruises that I needed to hide. It was a rare sunny day today and I wouldn't want Sam questioning why I was covered from head to toe. I was pleased that there were no bruises on my legs at the moment but my arms were still showing angry red scars from the fishing line stitches and I had bruises peppered up and down my torso. My face was the worst and was incredibly tender to the touch. I knew I would be able to hide the bruises with some well-placed concealer but I hoped that Sam wouldn't try to touch my cheek.

I decided on a fitted, peach-coloured summer dress with a flowing skirt that ended just above my knee. I pulled on a white, buttoned cardigan over the top with long sleeves to cover my arms and chose a white pair of Mary Jane heels. I spent a lot of time applying enough makeup to cover my bruises but making it look natural by blending it into my tanned skin. Once I was happy with the cover up I only added some pink gloss and mascara and was done. I surveyed myself in the mirror to make sure that I wasn't showing anything I shouldn't be.

Just as I checked my phone, I heard a knock on the door. My heart skipped a beat as I realized that Sam was early and nearly ran down the stairs to let him in. When I opened the door I felt my jaw drop. Sam was wearing dark jeans – which seemed to be his favourite – and a white shirt that fit tight against his bulging muscles. I could see the outline of his pecs, biceps and his eight pack. Shaking my head to clear the fogginess, I beamed up at him once I gained control of my mouth muscles.

Before I could sign anything, Sam stepped forward and pulled me into his arms. I let him surround me with his warm and buried my face in his chest inhaling his musky smell. "I missed you, angel," He breathed into my hair, placing a feather light kiss on top of my head. "You look absolutely beautiful!" I blushed at his words and pressed my face further into his chest; he was so warm and it felt so good against my bruised cheek. It was a few long moments before we pulled away.

 _I missed you too, Sam. You look really handsome._ He smiled back at me warmly and I could feel my blush rise again. He really was the most handsome man that I had ever met.  
"Shall we get going?" He asked with laughter in his eyes; he had seen the blush. I held up a finger in a 'one second' gesture and ran into the kitchen to grab my bag. Once I'd locked the door, Sam took my hand and led me to his truck. It was huge, black and distinctively American made. I loved the way that it seemed to represent Sam perfectly: big, powerful and all muscle.

He opened my door for me like a perfect gentleman and then lifted me by the waist into the seat as it was a little higher than I could climb into in this dress. I smiled my appreciation – _thank you_ – and buckled in while Sam made his way to the driver's side.  
"You never did tell me what we are going to PA for, you know," He observed quickly and I realized that he was right. My hands quickly explained that I needed to grab some things for school and have a look around as I hadn't really left Forks since arriving.  
"I don't leave the area much either so I'm really glad that we're doing this today," he smiled, focusing more on me than on the road in front of him. I pointed ahead and gave him a look as he laughed, "I can focus on two things at once. I'm a great multi-tasker." I aimed a look of trepidation at him but felt that I could trust what he was saying.

 _Why don't you leave much?_ I broached, curious but not wanting to pry. He ran a hand through his short raven hair and for the first time I noticed that he looked so tired. "I have a lot of responsibility being Chief. It means that I don't get to leave the Res as often as I would like; I have responsibilities to the tribe." I nodded in understanding. Sometimes I forgot that he was the Chief of his tribe – our tribe, as my mother was Quileute. He was always so carefree and attentive with me; I had only seen his authoritative side that one time at the grocery store. Thinking about that moment made me shiver as I recalled just how excited he had made me with the deep timbre of authority in his voice.

I came back to the moment as Sam reached across and tugged me into his side, moving me along the bench seat with ease. He dropped one arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head again. I sighed in contentment, loving the feeling of closeness with him. "What's got you so distracted, angel?" He asked.  
 _Nothing_ I emphasized by shaking my head rapidly. I did not want Sam to know what I was thinking!  
"I will get it out of you eventually, angel."  
 _How are you planning on doing that? I am a professional at keeping deep, dark secrets._ I winked at him so that he knew I was joking and Sam rumbled with laugher.

He pulled me a little closer and I winced as he touched one of my bruised ribs but quickly hid it from him. He didn't seem to notice so we continued with our easy conversation until we reached the mall in Port Angeles. Sam helped me out of his truck just as he had helped me in and I was pleasantly surprised that his hot hands didn't cause my bruises to ache but rather had a soothing effect on the pain as he gripped my sides tenderly.

I felt an immediate sense of loss when Sam released my waist but was smiling shyly when he took my hand in his and we started walking towards the mall. We hadn't discussed any sort of label to our relationship but I was very happy that he was so comfortable with that small show of affection. Sam seemed to know his way around so I was content to let him guide me through the throngs of people who were already shopping. He pulled me a little closer to him as we approached a stationary shop and held the door so that I could slip inside, releasing my hand to do so.

As soon as I was inside, a young salesman approached me. "Hi there princess, how can I help you?" I smiled nervously; I hadn't brought anything to write on because Sam was coming with me. Where was he? "What's the matter princess, cat got your tongue?" He looked me up and down before grinning even wider, sending uncomfortable shivers down my back. As if on queue, I saw his whole face morph first into confusion and then nervousness as I felt the heat of Sam's body come up behind me. His arm curled around my waist and he pulled me against him as he kept his eyes on the man the whole time.

I placed my hand over his forearm and squeezed gently, letting him know that I was okay. "Yes, you can help _us._ My _girlfriend_ needs some supplies for her senior year. Do you think you could manage that?" I internally celebrated Sam's emphasis on the word girlfriend. Was that what I was? Now I'd heard him say it, I certainly wanted to be.  
"S-Sure, Sir. If you could please follow me," He turned on his heel and almost ran towards the back of the store. Sam waited for me to follow and took my hand in his again. I felt a warm sensation fill my stomach as I realized just how much I appreciated Sam and how much his presence calmed me.

Once I'd managed to purchase everything that I needed for school – the salesman stuttering his way through the store while staring at Sam with wide eyes – we made our way back out into the throng of people. I'd nudged Sam in appreciation and he'd kissed my head like he understood exactly what I was trying to say.

We wandered around for a while, looking into various clothing stores and having a laugh at some of the more ridiculous looking items like huge feather boas and hats that stood more than a foot high. Being around Sam boosted my energy and I felt like there was nothing that I would rather do than spend my days with him. I didn't worry about doing the right thing or saying the wrong thing while he was around and it made me feel calm and safe for the first time in a long time.

We made small talk and Sam asked more questions of me than I had ever been asked in my life. After a couple of hours we knew each other's favourite colour, music, food and all kinds of other ridiculous facts. It thrilled me that he was so interested in me and that I could communicate so freely with him. No one other than Phil and Renee had ever been able to talk so easily with me. Even my Dad's signing skills were nothing compared to Sam's.

My stomach growled softly as we walked past the food court and Sam stopped and turned towards the restaurants. "You're hungry." He looked at me as though it was a statement and not a question. How could he have heard my stomach? I nodded slowly to acknowledge that I was, in fact, suddenly ravenous. "Is there anything in particular that you feel like eating?" He was wonderful, always checked to see what I wanted and not considering himself.  
 _I'll have whatever you're having. I'm not fussy._

Sam found us a table to the side of the food court and kissed my forehead before disappearing to get us something to eat. I smiled softly to myself as I released today was the happiest day I'd had since the accident. As I was pondering the profound effect that Sam had on me, a shadow fell over my table. I looked up and was met with the pale face of a boy who looked about my age – he was skinny with blue eyes and messy blonde hair. As soon as he opened his mouth, I quickly realized how completely unattractive he was.

"You're Bella Swan aren't you? Chief Swan's daughter?" I looked at him blankly, pondering how he could know who I was. "I'm Mike Newton, I live in Forks. I guess you'll be going to school with me?" He gestured towards the bags of school junk Sam and I had bought this morning. I shook my head, thanking the gods that I was going to school on the Reservation. Being half Quileute, I was able to make the decision and I thought it would be a much easier transition than trying to go to school in Forks with so many people.

"Trying to be mysterious, are we?" He smirked in way that I assumed he thought looked seductive. I rolled my eyes dramatically as I looked around for Sam. When I saw that he wasn't anywhere to be seen, I sighed slowly. How was I supposed to get this guy to leave me alone if I couldn't speak? I dug through my shopping bags and final found a pen and the receipt from the store. I quickly scrawled _'I'm waiting for my boyfriend and I would really appreciate if you left me alone'_ before holding it up so that he would see.

He laughed as he read. He actually laughed! "What you couldn't just say that? Seriously?" I suddenly felt enraged at his blatant stupidity. _'You clearly know nothing about me then. I am mute and I don't take nicely to people mocking me. Please leave now or I guarantee Sam will be angry.'_ His eyes widened when he saw what I had written and I think I saw a little bit of guilt there before he asked, "Who is Sam?"  
"I am," was the booming reply as Sam stood a menacing foot and a half above Mike as he stood behind him. "Now do as Isabella says and leave her be."

Mike looked like he was going to protest as he turned to take in Sam but stopped as soon as he realized just how huge my man was.  
"Chief Uley?" Mike's reply was neither eloquent nor confident.  
"Don't make me tell you again, Newton. I've warned you before are staying away from what is mine."  
"Yes, Sir. I'll be going now. I'll see you around, Isabella." At Sam's deadly stare, he added, "Or not," before disappearing into the crowd.

Sam kept his eyes on Mike's retreating figure until he was sure that he was gone. Then he took his place next to me and leaned in to kiss my head softly. _You really didn't have to do that._ I felt sheepish and embarrassed at the number of times Sam had stepped in to save me today.  
"But I did. That boy is trouble – I banned him from the Res last year for setting an old house on fire with his friends. He knows not to cross me." Sam looked every bit the Chief as he recounted the story with fire in his eyes, the yellow ring around his irises seeming to glow in his anger. To brighten his mood, I signed _– my hero –_ and slipped under his arm to hug his torso. I placed a soft kiss on his chest and his face immediately returned to his earlier smile.

Sam put a tray in front of me that held a plate of nachos and a salad. I smiled at him and thanked him for the food, thrilled that he had remembered that I'd said I loved Mexican food because it was the only food my mother could cook. Renee and I had enjoyed Mexican night every week until Phil came along and it became a family tradition. We would dress up in silly hats and dance to lively music well into the night, laughing at each other hysterically. Nights like those were my fondest memories of my mother and of Phil, too.

I felt tears sting my eyes at the memory as well as the sheer thoughtfulness of the man sitting beside me. I quickly wiped them away and began eating, sensing that Sam was watching me. Sam didn't touch his food until after I'd started and I started wondering again how he could possibly be so perfect. He seemed to be everything that I needed and wanted and more and I couldn't believe that I'd had to move to Forks to meet him.

 **Sam**

We ate slowly, communicating through sign when my mouth was full. I'd seen Bella's reaction to my buying Mexican food for her for lunch and hoped that she was more appreciative than sad as I didn't want to bring up memories of her mother that could upset her. She seemed to recover quickly and was really enjoying the food so I was happy to let it go without comment.

Once we'd finished, Bella had made her way under my arm again and was curled up against my side drawing lines along my skin with her fingers. I was caught between overwhelming contentedness and burning desire at the action. It felt so comfortable and intimate but so provocative at the same time and I could barely stand it. I had been so careful with her – she was so small and breakable – and was making sure to take things slowly so as not to scare her off.

I knew already that I'd fallen for her, hard. I was completely in love with the small woman and couldn't find it in my heart to care who knew. The man in me was almost as possessive as the wolf and I would make sure that everyone was aware of my relationship with Bella. I was playing with the ends of her hair absently, running my fingers through her curls and watching as the light reflected different shades of red and brown as it caught them.

"What are you thinking about?" I prodded, reveling in the sight of her snuggled against me with her eyes closed.  
 _My mother. You. The reservation. I'm very curious to learn more about my Quileute heritage. Do you think you would be able to teach me some?  
_ I was struck by her question but also pleasantly surprised. She was more involved in our heritage than she knew; she was not only half Quileute but also the imprinted mate of the Alpha and Chief. The idea of her wanting to learn more without me prompting her was very appealing.  
"I'll tell you anything you want to know. Didn't you say that you wanted to have a look in that book store as well?" I suddenly remembered that she wanted to visit a bookstore in the area that had a lot of tribal books she was interested in.

She suddenly sat up, as if realizing where she was for the first time. I saw a hint of blush on her cheeks before she stood and nodded her acknowledgement. I grabbed all of her bags before she could protest, carrying them in one hand while the other snaked around her waist. My wolf pushed me to kiss her head again – the perfect excuse to inhale her intoxicating scent. "Let's go then," I hummed, leading her away from the crowd and towards the street.

We left the mall and kept walking down the road for a few hundred yards before reaching the bookstore. I let her enter first, hovering protectively but not overbearingly so. I watched as she wandered the small store, investigating what there was to offer and picking out a few things that interested her. She caught my eye and silently asked me to join her as she approached a section filled with Quileute lore and legends. I was quite shocked that there was such a catalogue of information in this small store.

I helped Bella choose a couple of books on the legends that I knew to be accurate, as well as some on the history of the tribe. When she'd compiled a collection of 9 books she seemed satisfied. I carried her choices to the cashier and rang the bell on the table. I was pleasantly surprised when Old Mrs Ateara came out from the back with a huge smile on her face. Her son, Old Quil, was one of the members of the council and was certainly not my biggest fan.

"Chief Uley, what a pleasant surprise," she smiled at me, her wrinkles deepening as she did so. "And who is this beautiful creature that you have brought with you?" Bella smiled at her shyly.  
"This is Isabella Kingsford, Renee's daughter," I introduced her, putting an arm around my imprint as I did so. Mrs Ateara's eyes widened in realization and her grin became impossibly wider. I knew she had understood that Bella was my imprint but knew better than to say anything.  
"Ah, Isabella. How lovely to meet you. I was very fond of your mother." Bella smiled at her sweetly as Mrs Ateara rung up her purchases.

I paid for them quickly, not giving Bella the chance to protest, before I thanked the wise woman for the both of us and shepherded Bella out the door. Had we stayed much longer I was sure that the woman would have tried to meddle where she shouldn't be and I was certain that Bella wasn't ready for some of the things that Mrs Ateara had to say. She was at least 120 years old and knew more about the old lore than anyone else I knew, even Old Quil.

After leaving the bookstore, Bella and I walked slowly down the sidewalk together. I kept one arm wrapped around her rather than holding her hand as she needed them both to sign to me. She was signing animatedly about the things that she wanted to know about our tribe and asked me questions about how much she would learn by going to school on the Reservation. I knew that she was attending the school on the Res, of course, but I made sure to tell her how excited I was at the prospect.

"We run a class that focuses on the tribe's history, much like modern American schools teach the history of the white nation. It doesn't go as in depth as you would prefer but you will get a very broad understanding of our origin as a tribe and a people." I paused to gauge her reaction and was happy to see she seemed pleased before continuing, "We often have bonfires on the Reservation and the legends are recounted. If you would like to learn more about your culture that would be the best place to start."

I was happy when she nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion. "Perfect," I smiled, genuinely thrilled that my imprint was taking such an interest, "I will make sure to let you know when we next arrange a bonfire; I'll bring you down myself." She squeezed my side in thanks as my truck came into view. This day had been wonderful and I was dreading having to take Bella to her father's house when every instinct I had told me to bring her home with me where she belonged.

After I'd thrown her bags into the back seat, I gently gripped Bella's sides and lifted her into the passenger side; my truck was comically large next to her small frame. My heart leapt when I climbed into the driver's side and noticed she had slid across the booth and was waiting to curl up against me once I was seated. Momentarily speechless, I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and sighed as the familiar electricity coursed through my veins as she touched me.

My imprint was innocent, I knew, but the reactions that she stirred in me were so overwhelming it was staggering that she had no idea she was causing them. Her presence and her addictive scent were enough to drive me wild with intense desire and when she curled her hand around my thigh I had to bite my lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape my throat. To cover my reaction, I moved my hand to her head and gently massaged her scalp with the pads of my fingers.

After I began the drive home, I heard her breathing even out and smiled as I realized that she was sleeping against my side. She had looked very tired the last few days and I was happy that I could give her this momentary respite and coax her mind into resting. She curled further into my side as the rain started falling gently and I focused on the steady beat of her heart as I made my way back to her father's house.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

 **Bella**

"Bella." I heard my name as I felt the bed underneath me shake slightly. I curled myself further into the warmth, unwilling to leave my sanctuary yet. It just felt so good to be right here and I didn't want to wake up.  
"Bella." Whoever was talking sounded strangely like Sam and it sounded like they were laughing. I shook my head slightly and scrunched my eyes shut in a desperate bid to elude the consciousness flooding my mind.  
"Isabella, you're home. You need to wake up," My eyes shot open of their own accord as I registered the words. I realized that I was lying down in Sam's truck and I was curled into him as he sat on the driver's side. I flushed, immediately embarrassed, as I sat up and my hands formed a frantic apology.

Sam's hands caught mine mid-sign and as I met his dark eyes they were filled with laughter. "Angel, it's fine. I let you sleep because you seemed pretty tired and it was a long drive back anyway. I didn't mind; you look lovely in your sleep." I flushed again but didn't break eye contact with him; his eyes were dark but almost had golden-yellow rings surrounding his irises. My lips pulled up in a smile as I nodded softly to acknowledge his words, blush still staining my cheeks.

"I had a wonderful time today, angel." I smiled wider at his words. "But I'm afraid that I'm not ready to let you leave just yet. I don't want you to go." His admission made my heart race as my eyes darted between his eyes and his dark, juicy lips. His face was so close to mine and I briefly entertained the thought of what it would be like to kiss him. Would he want me to? Would he push me away? Sam was perfect in every way but I knew that I wasn't; I had survived my mother and Phil and my own father hated me.

Sam was still staring intently at me as my mind waged an internal battle. I didn't know what he was looking for but I was sure that he didn't see it as his eyes reflected a longing that I didn't understand. As insecurities and questions flew through my mind, I pushed all other thoughts out of my head and leant forward just enough to touch my lips to Sam's. It lasted a second before I pulled back in astonishment as a feeling similar to an electric shock tingled along my lips.

Before I could contemplate if Sam had felt it too, he wound his hand into my hair and pulled my face forward to press his lips to mine again. I felt the same shock as before but allowed myself to fall into the kiss, paying attention to nothing but the exhilaration and delight pooling in my stomach. My lips molded to his as I registered a feeling of complete and utter belonging and sighed in contentment.

Sam's arms came around my waist and I inhaled sharply against his lips as he planted me firmly on his lap, never breaking our connection. I wound my arms around his neck slowly, allowing him to guide my lips and my body as he deepened the kiss. I was shocked again when I felt Sam's tongue run along my bottom lip, leaving a trail of fire along the sensitive flesh there. He used my gasp of surprise as opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and explore, twirling his tongue around mine in a dance that was incredibly sensual and unbearably gentle at the same time.

I felt my eyes roll back as Sam overwhelmed my senses. My fingers unconsciously buried themselves in his hair as I let him take complete control of the kiss. We stayed like that – locked together so comfortably and easily, as if we had rehearsed this dance our whole lives – until I was sure I wouldn't be able to last any longer without breathing and Sam pulled away from my lips. I panted silently as he rested his forehead against mine and smiled wider than I'd ever seen him. I couldn't help but smile back as the realization that I had just kissed Sam hit me full force. _Wow_ I mouthed, unwilling to pull my face further away from his and Sam just nodded in silent agreement.

We sat that way, just staring into each other's eyes, for a few more minutes before I really did need to get inside and start cooking Charlie's dinner. Sam seemed to understand what I needed and pulled away from me before tugging on my hand and lifting me out of the driver's side door, planting my feet on the ground without a sound.  
"Let's get you inside, angel," I felt blush pool on my cheeks at Sam's nickname for me as he followed me to the door with my bags in his hands. He brought them into the lounge and set them on the couch before turning and pulling me into a warm embrace. I didn't know how he was always so warm but I relished in the temperature, letting it sooth my aching body and warm my tattered heart.

I pulled back, meeting his eyes as I signed _Thank you for today. I had a really wonderful time._  
"So did I, angel," He placed a chaste kiss to my lips, hesitating before pulling away with a sigh, "I hate to leave you but there is some business I need to attend to on the Res. I'll text you later on, okay?" I nodded my head and smiled and he pulled me in for one last kiss. This was slow and languid; nothing compared to the passion of our earlier exchange but it still stirred an unfamiliar heat in my stomach and made my toes curl in pleasure.

All too soon, Sam was out the door and on his way and I was standing on the porch staring at the empty road with what I was sure was a stupid look on my face. I realized that the growing pain in my chest was longing and that I was already missing him. I rubbed above my heart where the pain seemed to be coming from and walked back inside and into the lounge, chastising myself for the feeling I couldn't possibly reconcile when he had only just left. I made quick work of putting away my new purchases before scurrying into the kitchen to get started on dinner or I would risk making my father mad again.

The next morning, after Charlie had eaten his breakfast and I had tidied the house, I was seated on my bed trying to decide what I would wear on my first day of school. I had laid out dozens of options and honestly had no idea what I wanted to wear. I spent some time trying on different skirts and dresses before finally deciding on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a long sleeved, white chiffon blouse, a dark brown double breasted coat and brown, knee-high boots. I fixed my hair to fall over a bruise on my forehead and made sure that my concealer and makeup hid the healing bruises on my cheeks.

I was shoving the last of my stationery into my book bag when I heard a loud knock at the door. Fear instantly filled me as I imagined Charlie standing on the other side having forgotten his keys or something else having happened that would set him off. Not wanting to make him wait any longer, I raced down the hall and opened the door eyes widening as I took in the sight before me.

Sam stood in my doorway beaming down at me with the brightest smile I had ever seen on his face. I couldn't help but smile back – both with relief and excitement – as he opened his arms for me and engulfed me in his warm embrace. I placed a kiss to his pectoral because I couldn't reach any higher but Sam had other ideas and lifted me by the waist until he could plant his lips on my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck as my eyes fluttered closed and I lost myself in the feel of his body against mine and the taste of him overwhelmed all conscious thought.

Too soon, he pulled away but made no move to set me down. Instead, he walked over the threshold with me in his arms and closed the door behind him.  
"Good morning to you too, angel." The laughter in his voice filled my heart with warmth as I rested my cheek in the crook of his neck. The warmth of his skin soothed the dull ache of my bruises and seemed to calm my fragile nerves. "I missed you, Bella."

I pulled my hands from around his neck to tell him _I missed you too_ before he set me back on my feet. _What are you doing here?_ I enquired, giving him a quizzical look.  
"I'm taking you to school on your first day. I figured that would make it a little easier on you." He explained in a dismissive sort of way like it wasn't a big deal but I was, once again, struck by his thoughtfulness when it came to me.  
 _Thank you so much, Sam. That means a lot._ I smiled widely at him, trying to silently communicate just how much I appreciated what he was doing for me. He just shook his head and picked up my book bag before holding out his hand for me.

I slid my hand into his and squeezed gently as I followed him outside and locked up behind me. Living so close to the forest meant that I didn't have any nosey neighbours to worry about but I was still shy about being so openly affectionate with Sam. The last thing I needed was for Charlie to catch wind of our relationship and start making things difficult for Sam.

Seeming to sense my discomfort, Sam hesitated at the passenger door, pressing my back gently against the truck and kissing me soundly. Once I was smiling again, he pulled away and lifted me into my seat before jogging to his door in our well-rehearsed routine. I slid under his arm once he was in and settled against him as we made our way out of my driveway.

I hadn't been to the Reservation since I had moved back except to go to the grocery store; I was basically a prisoner in Charlie's house if I wanted to avoid his beatings and didn't get the chance to explore like I had wanted to. I memorized she short trip down the main road until we crossed what seemed to be an invisible line and I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of comfort and belonging. I unconsciously knew that we were now in La Push, even though we were driving past the same treeline that we had been for miles.

"Welcome to La Push, angel. This is where your mother grew up." Sam smiled, kissing my head as I saw small, rustic houses in the distance. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I took it all in. There were teenagers scattered all over, most of them heading in the direction that we were driving, as well as some older men getting in their old trucks with work uniforms on. What struck me most was that everyone seemed to be smiling, talking to his or her neighbours and everyone seemed to be so _friendly._

We pulled up not in front of a school but a quaint little diner with the sign 'Sue's' standing on the roof. When Sam killed the engine I looked at him with a curious smile. "I know you haven't eaten yet, angel, and you can't start your first day on an empty stomach." Before I could ask him how he knew I hadn't eaten, he placed a kiss on my lips that derailed all rational thought. When he pulled away, he chuckled and ran a thumb along my cheek. "Come on, angel. Let's get you some breakfast." I nodded minutely and Sam climbed out of his truck before lifting me out after him.

Sam took my hand in his, bringing a blush to my cheeks, as he led the way into the diner. When the bell above the door rung, all eyes in the building seemed to turn on us and I saw Sam's back straighten as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. The older woman behind the counter shook her head and seemed to snap out of her momentary confusion before walking right up to us with a huge smile on her face.  
"Well, well Samuel Uley. What a pleasure to see you out and about. And who do you have here?" She seemed very sweet, putting a gentle hand on Sam's bicep briefly enough that I didn't feel any malice or jealousy towards her before she turned her smile towards me. Sam saved me, "This is Bella Kingsford, Charlie's daughter. Bella, this is Sue Clearwater."

Sue's eyes widened in recognition as she took in Sam's arm around me. I edged closer to his side unconsciously, wringing my hands as I smiled shyly at her. "Oh it's so lovely to see you again, my dear. I must say, you look so much like your mother; she was absolutely beautiful, too." Sue winked at me with a giggle as she gestured for us to follow her to a booth. The mention of my mother stung slightly but Sam's arm tightened around me in support and I accepted his comfort.

Once we'd sat down, Sam sliding in across from me and immediately catching my hands in his, Sue smiled brightly again, "I'll have Mary come and take your orders in just a moment. Coffee?" She looked at me first, which I appreciated and I nodded my head quickly. Caffeine would definitely help to get me through this morning. Sam accepted her offer also and Sue disappeared behind the counter to get our drinks.

"So how are you feeling, angel? You seem nervous." Sam's attention to my feelings was astounding and I found myself wishing that I could simply express that to him in words. _I'm nervous, yeah. I haven't been able to get out much and don't really know anyone around here besides you. I'm glad I'm going to school on the Res and not in Forks._ He nodded with a smile. "You're welcome to come here as much as you like and I'll introduce you to everyone on the Res if that will make you happy." He seemed so genuinely excited about that sentiment that it struck my heart to have to let him down. _Charlie needs me at home most nights. But any chance I can I'd like that._ It wasn't a complete lie and his smile only faded but didn't disappear completely, much to my relief.

As I was reaching for his hand again, a high pitched "Sammy!" had me pull back in fright, shock registering as a short woman with a considerable chest made her way up to us, eyes lit up as she stared at Sam. "Sammy! I haven't seen you in forever – how have you been?" I felt a seed of jealousy start to grow as I took in the way she was staring at him, licking her lips absently like he was something delicious to eat. Before my jealously had a chance to grow any further, Sam's hands curled around mine and he squeezed them gently in a gesture of comfort that he knew, by now, I more than appreciated.

Sam turned to the waitress with a neutral expression. "Hi, Mary. It has been a long time; a couple of years if I'm not wrong -" "Too long!" She interrupted him, poking his shoulder, "What have you been up to?" Sam's shoulders tensed briefly in frustration and I squeezed his hands with my own, hoping to convey the same level of comfort that he could to me. "You know full well what the Chief of your tribe has been up to, Mary. But right now, my girlfriend and I would like to order some breakfast before we're late. So if you wouldn't mind –" He paused gently to look at me and I pointed to what I wanted on the menu – "We will have Eggs Benedict with poached eggs and the Big Breakfast. Oh and another two coffees," Sam pointed to our empty cups on the table as Mary looked at him in confusion.

"Your girlfriend?!" She hissed glaring at me as if seeing me for the first time. I shrunk back into the booth under her gaze and averted my eyes, sensing the same fury in Mary as I did in Charlie before he struck me. "Yes, my girlfriend. Now please, I'd appreciate that order coming out as soon as possible." Sam dismissed Mary with a wave of his hand and she stomped off loudly, mumbling under her breath. I felt his gaze on me but didn't want to meet his eyes, suddenly feeling the full weight of my inadequacies on my shoulders.

 _Not good enough. Stupid. Moron. Useless. Pathetic excuse for a daughter. Disgusting._ Charlie's words began swimming around in my head, sick reminders of my failings repeating themselves over and over. Sam was too good to be with me and we couldn't even go out to breakfast without me doing something wrong. I felt tears prick at my eyes as Sam's hand slid along the side of my face, dragging my eyes up to meet his. The amber was faded now but I could still see the stunning rings around his dark orbs as they looked upon me warily. Could he see through my mask? Did he know how much I didn't deserve him? When Sam looked at me, it felt as if he was staring into my soul – how could he _not_ know that I wasn't enough for him?

"Angel," I emotionally braced for what was coming, "Don't worry about her. I went to school with her a long time ago and she's bitter about having been stuck on the Res since she graduated and fell pregnant with her first baby. I'm so sorry she spoke to you like that." He slid around the booth until he was next to me and pulled my face to his. When Sam kissed me, it was so tender and so intimate that I felt all doubt about myself slip from my mind. He held me there, pressed up against his side as he deepened the kiss and I gave his tongue entrance into my welcoming mouth. I heard a groan of approval escape Sam's throat as I reveled in the feeling of his fingers massaging my scalp, my own balling up his shirt as I daringly pushed closer to him.

The clearing of a throat shocked me, but Sam kept his mouth on mine for a few more tantalizing, languid moments before pulling away with a sigh and a final peck to my forehead. I looked up to see Mary holding two plates with our breakfast and my face lit up in embarrassment – how long had we been kissing? "Thank you, Mary." Sam said as she placed his food down before him in a flourish, before dropping mine in front of me. As she smiled and winked at Sam, I saw her put a napkin down by his utensils and eyed it curiously. Before I could lean over and read the black scrawl across the fabric, Sam had lifted it and was handing it back to Mary. "I think you've made a mistake; I don't need your number." Sam said dismissively causing Mary to snatch the napkin from his hands and storm off.

Sam kissed me once more and waited for me to dig in to my breakfast before he started on his. The eggs were wonderful and I found my earlier happiness returning as we enjoyed our meal while signing to each other. Sam's booming laugh sent thrills through me as my own shoulders shook in delight when I had finished relaying a story about the time my mother had tried to make me poached eggs and Phil came home to the fire department out the front of our house, sirens blazing. I hadn't been able to confide in anyone about my mother since she passed away but Sam made me feel so comfortable that I found myself telling him things I'd never told anyone before.

Once we'd finished our breakfast, Mary came back and cleaned our table without as much as a smile. Sam paid our bill, much to my protest and we said our goodbyes to Sue, who smiled so brightly it looked like it was hurting her face. Sam wrapped his arm around me again as he walked me out to his car and helped me inside. The routine was becoming comfortable for us both and I couldn't help smiling stupidly at him as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me next to him once he was behind the wheel. Letting the nervousness fall away as I focused on Sam tracing patterns along my shoulder, I planted a kiss on his check and settled in to watching the town go by as we drove.

Sam kept driving in silence, letting me absorb everything that I was seeing but I could feel him relax as I seemed to be happy with what I saw. All too soon we were pulling up to a set of large buildings that I assumed to be the school. Sam parked easily but made no move to get out of the cab once he had killed the engine.  
"I'm going to come into the office with you and speak with the staff, okay? I'll make sure they're aware of the situation and that they are not to make you uncomfortable in any way. If you need anything today or if it is too much, you send me a message and I'll be here straight away."  
I was about to protest but he took my hands in his gently, "Isabella, please. I am the Chief of this tribe. Let me make this as easy as possible on you. I want you to be happy here. Let me make sure you're taken care of, please?" He said the last part like a question so I paused for a moment before nodding slowly, accepting that he really was just trying to make me happy and there was no other ulterior motive.

Sam planted a chaste kiss on my lips before climbing out of the truck and helping me out after him. He took my book bag on his shoulder again before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and heading in the direction of a building with a sign 'Admin' on the front. Thankfully, there weren't many people in the car park yet so Sam and I went virtually unnoticed as I tried to mould into his side as much as possible. Sam leaned over and kissed my forehead softly, reverently, as we made our way through the doors to the Admin block.

The receptionist, who was leaning back in her chair as we entered, recognized Sam immediately and sat bolt upright.  
"Chief Uley! What are you doing here?" Sam shot her a look and she corrected herself quickly, "I mean, how can I help you, Sir?" She fumbled with her papers, straightening out her desk. Sam's face remained stoic, like it had when he had met me in the supermarket. I realized quickly that this was his formal, Chief persona and that he couldn't act like he did with me when he was in a position of authority.

"My girlfriend is beginning her senior year today. Her name is Isabella Kingsford. I will need to speak with the staff prior to classes beginning this morning." She looked at Sam with wide eyes before dropping her gaze quickly.  
"Yes, of course. The staff are currently in their morning meeting in the staff room. If you would follow me, I'll show you where." She gestured for him to follow and made her way down the hall with quick but shaky steps. I pondered the effect that Sam had on people and my respect for him as a man and as Chief of the tribe grew. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek before following her, leaving me to wait in the reception for him.

 **Sam**

I followed behind the receptionist – Casey Fay if I remembered correctly from my school days – as she led me towards the teacher's lounge. Once we stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall, she knocked before opening it and loudly notifying the room, "Chief Uley has requested a meeting with the staff." Every member of the faculty went silent as I ducked under the door frame and into the room. I knew that my presence was imposing, even threatening and I felt the Alpha within me bubble to the surface as people averted their eyes.

"Thank you for your attention, I apologise for the interruption," I began, my tone reflecting my authority as Alpha and Chief. "Today, a new student is starting with us; her name is Isabella Kingsford but she prefers Bella," I paused, waiting to see if there were any questions. When no one raised an issue, I continued, "She is to be treated as an extension of myself. Any individual found to be treating her without the same respect that would be extended to your Chief will be dealt with by myself personally."

A few members of the staff gasped but most just nodded their heads in acceptance of the warning. I could see the questions in their eyes but they remained silent. As Isaw this, I explained further, "She does not speak and can communicate in sign or in writing only. Do not call on her to speak in class. Do not make any attempt to make her feel uncomfortable or to draw attention to this fact." They nodded again, as I let them process the new information.

"Thank you. I appreciate your understanding." Dozens of heads nodded their ascent before I turned and abruptly left the room, satisfied with their response. I found my mate sitting in reception looking nervous. When I entered the room she looked up and smiled at me with a look in her eyes that took my breath away. She was so effortlessly beautiful it was incredible and every time I took her in it seemed there was something else to appreciate.

Ms Fay fumbled with some papers on her desk and then handed me Bella's new student pack and a slip for all of her new teachers to sign. I thanked her quickly and took Bella's hand before leaving the building. I took out the map to the school and her class list, laying them out on one of the tables closest to the admin building as the staff all poured out and towards the school buildings. No one dared to look at me or at Bella as they hurried past.

After I pointed out which buildings were which and where each of her classes would be, I could sense her nervousness start to peek through again. Since meeting my mate for the first time, I'd been doing some research on imprinting; the connection between mates and everything that I'd read indicated that I should be able to feel her emotions much more vividly than I had experienced so far. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me to not be able to sense her fully but I knew Isabella was my imprint and eventually Taha Aki would make it clear to me.

Shaking my head a pushing my confusion to the back of my mind, I pulled Bella into my chest and wrapped my arms around her. My heart filled with pride as I felt her cheeks lift in a smile and she nuzzled closer to me, trying her best to wrap her arms around my thick waist. I kissed her hair, greedily drinking in the smell of her that was so tantalizing my eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head in pleasure.

"You're going to be fine, angel. I promise you – you'll love it here. This is your res, too." I surprised myself at the conviction in my words; Bella was irrevocably tied to me now and I wanted her to feel as comfortable here as I did. She nodded slowly but kept her face buried in my chest as I knotted my fingers into her hair and gently massaged her scalp until I felt the tenseness in her shoulders dissipate.

"You ready? I'll walk you to your first class if you like." She pulled away and looked up at me with a sleepy smile on her face and I chuckled, giving in to the urge and pulling her face to mine. Her lips were plump and delicious as always and I felt her heart beat faster as I deepened the kiss, hands sliding down to her waist and pulling her hips closer to me.

When I pulled away, she kept her eyes closed for a fraction longer and smiled in satisfaction. I kissed her forehead one more time and then she slipped her hand into mine before I walked her to her first class.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Bella**

Sam had dropped me off to my first class – English Lit – and had soundly kissed me goodbye before walking me into the classroom and introducing me to my first teacher, Professor Kent. Professor Kent was an older man, balding and stocky about the middle. He smiled at me but was eyeing Sam in trepidation. I felt safer with Sam around and was hesitant about him leaving; I didn't want to be alone. Shaking my head to clear it, I reminded myself that finishing high school was non-negotiable if I was going to leave my father's house.

I'd taken a seat in the back of the classroom in the corner and was copying down Professor Kent's notes from the board when other students started filing in. They were all looking at me with curiosity so I assumed that word had travelled around the Res about a new student starting today.

I let my hair fall from behind my ear and partially cover my face as I focussed on my notes, hoping that no one would try and speak to me and I'd have to embarrass myself by being unable to respond. I felt a sudden pang of loss for the home I had known in Phoenix and the friends that I had at school there. Before I could let my mind drift to memories of my mother and Phil, a shadow fell over me and I tensed in anticipation of the pain – _Charlie_.

"Hey Bella, I'm Jared. Sam told me that you'd be here. SO sorry I'm so late – Sam is going to kill me!" The kind voice startled me as I saw a huge hand appear in my line of vision, as if offering a shake. I took a moment to gather my courage before looking up and taking in a man almost as tall as Sam but not nearly as handsome. He had the same muscular build but was still not as imposing as Sam and he didn't stand with the same authority. I raised an eyebrow in question as I took his hand, deciding that the lopsided smile on his face seemed genuine and he was harmless enough for the minute.

"I ahh.. I work with Sam. I'm a senior this year, too and I should be in most of your classes. Nice to meet you!" He seemed kind so I smiled back at him, noticing his hand was as warm as Sam's. It must be something to do with the Quileute blood, I dismissed. I quickly wrote down _Nice to meet you, too. I'm really glad to see a friendly face!_ and passed Jared the note as he took the seat beside me. "I promised Sam I'd take care of you. I'm just glad to see him happy after such a long time."

Before I could ponder that statement too long, Professor Kent started the class. He introduced me to the class and Jared glared at the girl in front of him who stared at me for too long until she turned around in fright. We were studying Pride and Prejudice – my favourite book – so I was easily able to catch up on the content Professor Kent was discussing and started making plans for my essay outlining the complexities of the female role in the household and society in Austin's text compared to modern society. Professor Kent mentioned that our essays would be due in two weeks' time and that we would then be moving on to a modern biographical literature study.

Jared and I passed notes back and forth throughout class and he told me that he was trying to learn sign language but it was difficult for him because he hadn't known it since childhood like Sam. Knowing that Sam's mother was deaf made it difficult for me to be grateful for his signing ability. After all, it meant that someone in his life suffered with a debilitating and often humiliating disability like I had. I realised that I liked Jared very much as we talked more and was beyond glad that I could have someone to chat to and distract me from my nervousness. My nerves seemed to be heightened since the accident and even more so since moving in with Charlie because I was so terrified of doing something wrong.

Just as the bell rung to change classes, I had a text from Sam.  
 _ **How's the day going so far, angel? Did Jared find you OK?**_ I smiled, feeling the now-familiar warmth fill my stomach knowing he was thinking about me.  
 **Today has been good so far. Jared is great. Thank you for thinking of me, Sam.** He replied quickly, telling me it was nothing and to let him know if I needed anything. I smiled, putting away my phone and saw Jared standing above me again.  
"You have Biology now, don't you? I do to. You can be my lab partner if you like?" I smiled, nodding and followed him into the hallway and to the next building over. People looked at me oddly as I shook with silent laughter, Jared recalling the last time that he and Sam had gone fishing and he'd gotten the hook caught in his calf, Sam having to rip it out.

As we took our seats in the Biology lab, Jared introduced me to the teacher – Professor Knight – and she giggled, eyes wide as he spoke to her. Clearly she had a little crush on him and it was amusing to see her fumble over her words, trying to clear her head. It reminded me of how dumbstruck Sam made me when he kissed me and I sighed in longing for him, rubbing at my chest to ease the ache. Jared looked at me with understanding in his eyes, noticing my hand on my chest and I assumed that he thought I was nervous. I smiled to ease the concern on his face and we focussed as Professor Knight started the class.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang, Jared and I headed in the direction that Sam had pointed the cafeteria to be in earlier that day. He'd been in all of my classes that morning and was in all but one of my classes this afternoon – I had Music when he had Shop. "What do you feel like? Salad bar is over there," Jared pointed to it and he headed towards the hot food to grab his lunch. "I'll just be a sec," He called over his shoulder as I nodded and headed for the salads.

I piled my tray with spicy chicken and mixed salad and grabbed an apple but before I could make my way to pay I found myself in front of a tall but lanky male with a sneering look on his face. He had dark skin and raven black hair, standing just under six foot with a frame of purely muscle and bone. Strong cheekbones and a chiselled chin, he was ruggedly handsome despite the ugly expression that contorted his features. His nose was slightly crooked, as if he'd been in one too many fights in his life, but it was his eyes that I focussed on – they were pure onyx, angry and everything I recognised in a man ready to explode.

"Wasicun winyan,"( _Translation: white woman_ ) he all but hissed at me in what must have been Quileute, "What do you think you're doing here? Come to see how we poor Indian folk live on the Reservation?" I could feel my eyes widen as I balked at the disgust in his tone. I opened my mouth slightly, knowing full well that my throat wouldn't produce the words that I was so desperately looking for. I couldn't understand the hatred he had directed towards me; I didn't even know him!

I looked around for Jared frantically but couldn't see him anywhere. When the boy took a step towards me, I flinched and tried to step back but terror had frozen me in place.

 _Worthless._

 _Useless._

 _Disgusting._

 _I hate you._

Charlie's words filled my head, a sickening mantra repeating over and over as I watched the boy move even closer to me. I could feel the room closing in around me, tension thickening and clawing at my skin.

 _Piece of shit._

 _Pathetic._

 _Ugly._

 _Scum._

The burning hatred in his eyes was so incredible that it was as if I could feel the flames licking at my soul, searing the darkness into my very being. _We don't want you here. We don't want you here._ The chant continued. Charlie's laugh cackling maniacally inside my head, deafening me. The room spun.

"You don't belong here." It took me a moment to realise that the boy was talking again as I shook my head to clear the fog of my father's words clouding my mind. He was challenging me as he raised a hand as if to shove me in the chest. I was flying backwards before I felt the impact, the wind escaping my lungs with a sharp jolt. In a panic, I threw my lunch tray towards him and he swatted it away before it collided with his bicep. The fire in his eyes burned brighter, fiercer as he took another step towards me. My mind screamed in terror, realising his intention as my stomach clenched and the breath caught in my throat.

Everything went quiet as my brain raced and tuned out the sounds students all around us in the confined cafeteria. I knew it was coming, I could almost feel the pain of his fist as he made to close the space between us. And as I began to close my eyes and brace for the inevitable, the boy suddenly flew backwards, landing on his ass as his back smacked against the cafeteria wall with a sickening thud that echoed throughout the whole cafeteria.

A ringing sounded in my ears, the pressure in the air so thick that I was choking, struggling to gulp air into my lungs. The familiar tightness in my chest alerted me to the fact that I was in the beginnings of a panic attack and so I kept my eyes firmly closed, focused on the beating of my heart and tried my best to stabilise my breathing. After what felt like hours, I opened my eyes wearily and waited for them to refocus, only to see Jared standing in front of me, slightly crouched and in a clearly aggressive stance.

The terror that was overtaking me faded slightly as I saw him there, challenging anyone who was planning on coming near me. I must have been closer to a panic attack than I realised as the image of Jared before me started to blur slightly again, as if he was vibrating violently. I shook my head to clear the haze and stepped forward towards Jared, arm outstretched.

"This is Chief Uley's woman. She is under his protection." A thick tension filled the air, unspoken words hanging in the stale room whose walls seemed to be closing in on me. Jared didn't raise his voice but it echoed throughout the whole of the cafeteria, the silence following almost deafening. Jared came towards me then, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders. I didn't relax. My eyes were darting in every direction, anticipating the next attack.

 _Bitch._

 _Useless._

 _Unwanted._

 _Cursed._

Charlie's voice was in my head again, echoing the sickening satisfaction I heard in his voice when he was beating me. He enjoyed teaching me his lessons. He enjoyed breaking me. The last word had surprised me; Charlie had told me that I was cursed more than once. I assumed he blamed me for my mother's death. After all, I had survived when she had died. Maybe I was cursed? Maybe I was the reason she was gone? Maybe Charlie's treatment of me was my just desserts?

Jared tugged on my shoulder slightly and we started walking towards the exit as the rest of the students watched on with unreadable expressions on their faces. Silence remained, suffocating me. Suddenly we stopped and Jared turned to the boy who had shoved me as he was struggling to get to his feet using the wall for support. "You have been warned, Black." Jared hissed with venom I hadn't expected before he lead me out of the building and towards the parking lot. I heard a screeching of tyres an vaguely registered the smell of burning rubber as we made it out into the fresh air before my vision started fading, the first tears falling down my cheeks and I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

 **Sam**

After I'd dropped Bella off at school I'd made my way back to my house and dropped off my truck before stripping and phasing to start my patrol. I ran the western perimeter first, by the school, and failed at convincing myself it wasn't because I wanted to catch Bella's scent from within. Making my way through the trees, I inhaled deeply as my wolf hummed in appreciation for the delicious aroma of her skin on the wind. I spent too long lingering before I could convince myself to move on and continue my patrol; I had a serious purpose to do and couldn't spend the whole day pining after my woman.

When I couldn't put Bella completely from my mind – her chocolate doe eyes had ruined me for any chance of total concentration – I tuned further into my wolf, letting my instincts take over. Breaking out into a full run, I revelled in the feeling of my paws hitting the moist earth, the wind racing through my coat, the fresh, pure scent of the woods filling my nostrils. Being one with my wolf was a freedom I hadn't known as a human and one that filled me with strength and purpose; I could let the animal take over and run on instinct as easily as I could do anything as a my human self. Jared hadn't been able to achieve the same level of connection with his wolf since he'd started phasing a few months ago and Paul was still too new to connect with anything but his wolf's rage.

As I followed the familiar lines of the Res perimeter, I started to analyse the wolf connection that my pack had experienced, in comparison to my own. Jared had been such a happy guy that it had taken him months to phase after he'd started showing the signs. If the Cullen leeches hadn't come back into town I doubt he would have phased at all. Once Jared had phased and I'd caught up with him, he was able to calm down in a few hours and phased back in the hours following that. Had he not been the second to phase, I would have made him my Beta based on that level-headed, calm demeanour. Paul, on the other hand, phased within a week of showing signs and took almost as long to phase back to human. Each time he tried to phase back and failed, he made himself angrier and then compounded the issue. I'd felt so sorry for Paul because he'd phased the week that the Cullens left Forks; he didn't need to be cast into this life.

Without intending to, I followed my memories back to the time immediately after I first phased. I'd been terrified, alone and far too young for the change. I didn't know what had happened to me and had never heard the legends so had run through the woods for weeks, hiding from people and hunting as my wolf when I needed to eat. Before I could fall further into those dark memories, I caught myself and shut off that thought path immediately.

I'd run the perimeter for two hours before I realised and had caught no scent of leech anywhere in the area. Content that both my reservation and my woman were safe for the time being, I headed home to grab my truck before heading back into the town centre. The feeling of comfort surrounding me was one that I hadn't felt since I'd met Bella; I finally felt that I could keep her safe on my Res where she was under my protection completely.

* * *

Four hours. It had been four hours since I'd dropped my Bella of at the school and I now found myself trawling mindlessly through the Res archives, looking for more information about the wolves and imprinting from the last pack. Taha Aki had not been smiling down on me and all I'd been able to find were the same scrolls I'd already looked through twenty times and what seemed to be a recipe book written for tribal ceremonies by Marie Ateara – old Quil's mother.

I could feel just how much I missed Bella but I couldn't feel her emotions like the archives said that I should unless I was touching her. Even then, they weren't overwhelming. Was something wrong with our imprint connection? As I thought the words my wolf dismissed them vehemently; nothing was wrong with our connection to our imprint, our mate, our Bella. _Our Bella_ – those two words sent a shiver down my spine as I contemplated, once again, my incredible fortune in finding this incredible woman. Bella had ignited my soul and set my heart on fire. In a matter of weeks she had completely changed my life by bringing colour, vibrancy and delight to my days. When I wasn't with her, I was craving her presence. When I was with her I was craving her touch. I was completely unapologetically addicted to her very being and could hardly remember a time when I didn't feel this way.

As I was considering this, I started returning different scrolls and journals to their respective places on the shelves of the small, underground room. All of our tribe's records were contained in this small space, away from the eyes of the rest of the Reservation. I growled in frustration at my lack of results as I thrust a scroll harshly back into the chest it came from. So soft that even my highly-attuned ears nearly missed it, I heard the distinct click in the base of the chest like something had broken or fallen off. I pulled out the scrolls and found that the chest had a false bottom, which had fallen away at the pressure exhibited when I'd put the other scroll back. My heart started thumping in my chest as I reached to move the thin piece of wood away, revealing a hidden book with a leather cover and the intricate figure of a wolf and a woman carved into the deeply stained red material.

I lifted the book from the chest, my instinct telling me that this was important. My wolf seemed to recognise the text on some level. As I turned the seemingly ancient text in my hand, I noticed the inscribing on the spine under another carving of a wolf - Wiconi Tehila ( _Translation: life lover_ ). As I read the inscription, my heart accelerated in my chest and my wolf's reaction got stronger; could this be what I'd been looking for?

Without warning a feeling hit me that was so heavy it froze me in place, piercing my chest and knocking the breath out of me. Filled with a fear unlike anything I'd ever experienced before, I fell to my knees under the sheer weight of emotion. The edges of my vision went blurry as the tightness in my chest restricted my throat and I was gasping for breath. A voice, poisonous and threatening, filled my head and brought with it a terror strong enough to make me gag. It encompassed me, filling my heart, my lungs, throat, mind.

 _Useless._

 _Worthless._

 _Cursed._

The voice cackled, seeming to enjoy my struggle as I clawed at my neck desperately trying to slice through the panic sealing my throat. Breaking through the darkness in my mind, my wolf registered one thing: Bella. Without a moment's thought, I found my legs and bolted for my truck. I flew through the Res towards the school only now realising the emotions that had debilitated me were Bella's. I didn't know how she'd managed to reach me so far away or how I'd felt them but couldn't feel her any other time there was distance between us; all I knew was that she was in danger and needed me.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

 **Sam**

Pushing my truck as fast as it would go I was at the school in less than five minutes, tyres screeching violently as I pulled into the parking lot. As I leapt from the seat, door hanging open behind me, I scanned the lot and my wolf honed in on Bella's heartbeat. A few seconds later, Jared pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and turned just in time to see Bella's form go limp as the doors swung shut behind them.

In an instant, I was beside my mate and caught her as she blacked out. I scooped her up into my arms and held her against my chest, my wolf clawing at the surface as I scanned for the immediate danger to her. Jared, recognising his Alpha, turned his head to bear his neck in submission, moving only when I nodded quickly to accept his display. "Explain," I barked, eyes still scanning the area as I addressed my Beta. I began walking backwards towards my truck, Bella still not stirring beside me but her heart and breathing slowing to a normal rate. Without explanation, I knew she wasn't going to wake for some time. The look on her face had turned from tortured to peaceful and it was as if she was sleeping in my arms.

"Jacob Black. He shoved her. I was there before he could lay another finger on her. He called her a white woman," he recited the facts clearly, without emotion. Fury burned in my veins as I absorbed the fact that someone had dared to touch my mate in violence. Little Black, Billy's son, was going to be dealt with. He would be lucky to come out alive once I had my way with him. The human side of me pushed images of violently tearing Black limb from limb but I pushed those back, my wolf focussing on my mate. He registered the crowd of students now exiting the cafeteria as Jared whispered, now more human than wolf, "I'm so sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have left her even for a minute."

"We will discuss this later, Jared. Go to admin and sign Bella out for the day." He nodded and took off towards the building without another word.

As I turned towards the driver's seat, my eyes connected with Black's as he limped out of the cafeteria amongst other students. I could feel the amber of my wolf's eyes burning in my irises as I directed my fury towards the boy. He flinched, registering my arms around a still-unconscious Bella as my wolf revelled in his reaction. The boy was scared and he had every reason to be. Without a word I pulled myself into my truck, Bella cradled in my lap, and took off towards my house.

My full attention on my mate now, I focussed on her steady breathing and on the worry lines as they faded from her complexion. She was so beautiful and so peaceful now, laying here in my arms. As our skin touched I felt her emotions fully now and was taken aback by the intense feeling of safety that she was emitting. Turning on the unmarked trail towards my house I allowed myself to revel in the satisfaction of making her feel so safe while in my arms. Even in sleep, her bond to me allowed her a calm, peaceful reaction to my presence.

Pulling into my driveway and turning off the motor I sat for a moment and fully took in the woman before me. She was breathtaking; her long tresses fell in delicate waves that framed her face and shone against her caramel skin. Her skin carried the golden hue of her tan perfectly, her lips were swollen, ruby red and begging to be kissed. Running my fingers through her hair, I was mesmerised by the colours that the light caught in its strands - mahogany, auburn, jet black and even the slightest touch of golden honey. I chuckled, realising that I was going to spend the rest of my life learning the little secrets that this woman held.

After a few moments, I lifted her gently and carried her over the threshold and into my home. Without missing a beat, I had her in my bedroom and laying in the middle of my considerable mattress. I contemplated undressing her briefly so that she would be more comfortable in her sleep. What started as an innocent thought immediately changed as my mind conjured images of my mate completely naked in an incredibly compromising position beneath me, her sweet face contorted in wanton pleasure.

I felt the evidence of my desire in my cut-offs and mentally berated myself as I took a few deep, shaky breaths. My Bella stirred as I was desperately trying to cool myself down but the sigh she let out sent me into another barrage of mental imagery. I couldn't help my reaction to a woman so perfect, so beautiful and so effortlessly dripping in sexuality. Clenching my teeth, I pulled off her boots and placed them beside the bed before pulling the sheets over her to keep her warm.

Unfortunately, the sheet did nothing to hide her curves or help my indecent thoughts; she was thin but still had distinct hips and a more than ample chest beneath her thin blouse. My wolf pushed more images into my head and, forcing me to bolt to the kitchen to escape the thick air in the room. My wolf wanted to claim my mate and he was pushing harder at the surface each time we were close to her. Holding him back and allowing our relationship to move at Bella's pace was taking every ounce of strength that I had and then some – but I was managing it. Barely.

I filled a glass of icy water and downed it in one gulp. Then three more before I could feel my wolf calming down. Breathing slowly, still listening to Bella's heartbeat from my bedroom – another glass of water at that thought – as I filled a glass for her and grabbed some aspirin from my pantry. One more deep breath and I walked down the hall and towards my mate. Her heartbeat was steady but her emotions were diluted from a distance; I could only gauge how she was feeling with any semblance of accuracy when I was touching her. So I opened my bedroom door, put the glass down on the bedside table, pulled a chair up next to the bed and cupped her tiny hand in both of mine.

Somehow, in the time I'd taken in the kitchen, Bella had managed to curl over onto her side and had snuggled into the pillow that I slept on. She had a soft smile on her face, so slight I would have missed it if I was human, but it was enough to make my heart falter. She radiated comfort, safety and happiness as she lay there peacefully and I waited for her to wake up.

* * *

 **Bella**

The smell of the forest surrounded me as I walked, fingers brushing the trunks of firs, hemlocks, a tall yew. Fallen branches crunched beneath my feet as leaves caressed my skin. I was breathing deeply, allowing the scent of undisturbed nature to fill my lungs and warm my soul. Moss covered the forest floor so I stepped carefully to keep my balance as I walked towards my destination. Night had fallen and the sky was black but the full moon shone brightly, lighting the way as I continued my slow trek.

I hadn't mentally registered where I was going, I was just following my instinct and allowing it to lead me through the thick walls of trees. The forest was so still and calm; the occasional field mouse scurried past or the wind caught my tresses in a swirl but besides that there was no other sound besides myself as I travelled.

And then suddenly, there was a panic on the air and I was no longer alone in the forest. My lungs filled with tension, thick and heavy in my throat. Branches crackled and crashed to the ground as the sound of heavy footfalls beat along the ground. Someone, gasping for breath, was running furiously through the trees; they were running from someone else. Without realising, I had reached my destination – a tall, great cedar tree with centuries of burrowed roots and twisted branches – and there I leant, out of sight, as the scent of fear drew closer.

A man's voice was screaming, his breath harrowed and his words slurred.

 _Bitch._

 _Get back here._

 _I'm going to fucking kill you._

I didn't recognise the voice but the pure hatred in its tone was enough to freeze me in place, all of my senses on heightened alert in anticipation of the threat approaching. I heard the first person running – from the lightness of their footfalls it was a woman – towards the Quileute Reservation and approaching the cedar I was leaning against to cross over into their territory. I stepped back into the shadows just as a woman burst through the trees. Her long, mahogany hair was strewn wildly about her head, stuck to her face with perspiration.

I stood for a moment observing her calmly before the scent of her blood hit my nose. She was bleeding, badly, and the smell was almost overwhelming with the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Just as I was about to approach a huge black wolf appeared before her and she stopped dead in her tracks. The wolf was as big as a horse and its eyes were glowing yellow with fury. I took a step back involuntarily as I took in the scene. The girl looked at the wolf as if she was evaluating it; she wasn't scared.

In her distraction, she didn't hear her pursuer closing the distance between them. As she took a step towards the beast a handgun broke through the trees, a long, pale arm following but his face still in shadow.  
 _"There you are, bitch."_ His voice was thick with fury. She whipped around, making no sound as she realised he had found her; clearly this was the man that she was running from. The wolf, surprisingly, growled menacingly and stepped towards the girl with his eyes trained on the main.

As if he only just became aware of his surroundings, the man raised his gun towards the wolf and fired so quickly I didn't have time to react. But the girl did.  
"SAM!" A piercing scream echoed through the forest, shaking the birds from the trees as the girl dove in front of the wolf, the bullet pierced her skin and there was red.

* * *

 **Sam**

Five hours. It had been five hours and Bella still wasn't awake. The sky had darkened and night was upon us but I didn't move to wake her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep that I had decided to leave her to rest. Sitting back, I suddenly realised that I smelled stale from my patrol earlier and I needed a shower. I toyed with the thought of waiting until Bella was awake but decided against it as I wasn't sure how late that would be.

Kissing her hand gently, I stepped out of the chair and headed for the ensuite as quietly as possible. Black was back on my mind again and my anger was tight in my chest as I undressed quickly and stepped under the frigid water without waiting for it to heat up. He would have to pay for what he had done to my mate and I would personally make sure that he was dealt with.

My mind brought images of Old Quil and Billy Black trying to intervene through the tribal council. They would not want the boy to be harmed. But I am Alpha and Chief of this tribe and Bella is my mate; this is pack business and wouldn't need to concern the council. My wolf was delighted at the thought of dealing with the boy. An eye for an eye would be the only sufficient punishment. I was so caught up in my inner monologue that I didn't notice Bella's heartbeat increasing in the next room.

* * *

 **Bella**

I opened my eyes with a start, sitting up quickly and looking around for the wolf or the girl. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realised that I wasn't in the forest but was, in fact, in an unfamiliar bedroom and in a huge and unfamiliar bed. My heart raced – what happened to me? I threw the covers off and was quickly reassured that I was still fully clothed with no visible damage.

I found my boots quickly and put them on, pulling my coat tighter around my torso as I took in the room I was in. The bed was massive and sat in the middle of the room. It was made of a deep cedar with intricate carvings in the headboard. On either side sat a bedside table with a lamp atop, again made of cedar and with the same, ornate carvings on each drawer front.

There wasn't much else in the room but a chair beside the bed that looked to have only just been vacated. Two doors stood beside each other on the wall opposite the bed and one was open, revealing a closet of men's clothes. The door that was closed had light pouring from the gap under the door and, as I noticed this, I also noticed the sound of running water just as it turned off. I was so shocked that I stepped back and tripped, falling on my butt with a light thud.

The door to the ensuite flew open a huge figure came barrelling out, feet pounding on the ground heavily. Instinctively, I pulled my knees to my chin and tucked my face against them in preparation for the strike that was inevitably to come. The footsteps stopped before me as I felt the air around me warm with the figure's presence. I held my breath as my shoulders started to shake uncontrollably and tears formed in my eyes. I flinched involuntarily when a huge hand cupped my shoulder.

"Angel?" Sam's voice filled my ears and it was gentle, careful and sweet as honey. My shaking stopped immediately as I registered the familiar heat of his touch spreading across my skin. I let him wrap his arms around me as water dripped into my hair. "Angel, I'm here. It's okay. Black is gone. I've got you." He cooed at me gently, rubbing his hand along my back in comfort. I didn't respond immediately as I tried to silence the images playing in my mind. Charlie, Jacob Black, the wolf, the girl; so much violence, so much anger.

Breathing deeply, I leaned into Sam's warm chest and felt him tighten his arms around me but he didn't speak. His heat calmed me and the images started to subside as I held my panic attack at bay. When I was able to open my eyes and sit up, Sam offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet. Only when I was standing and facing Sam fully did I notice that he was bare-chested and dripping wet. I ran my eyes slowly over his shoulders, his chest, his arms, his abdomen which was contoured deeply with incredible muscle. When my eyes fell to his waist I felt my heart stutter as I realised he was only wearing a white towel which hung precariously on his hips and only fell just above his knees.

Heat covered my cheeks as they flared in embarrassment at my gawking but I couldn't look away from Sam. I had never seen Sam with his shirt off before and had only guessed at how built his physique was but this man was more chiselled than I thought physically possible and he was standing before me practically naked and dripping wet. I ached to touch him but my shyness prevented me from moving any closer.

As if sensing my desire, Sam chuckled and stepped closer to me, lifting my chin with his index finger until I was looking at his face. I could swear his cheeks looked pink but told myself it was from the heat of the shower he undoubtedly ran from when he heard me fall. "Are you okay, angel?" His eyes were dark amber full of worry as he broached me tentatively. A smile curled the edges of my mouth as I nodded slowly before I wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled myself closer to him. Sam accepted my embrace and held me for a long moment, pressing his lips into my hair as he did so.

"As much as I'd love to keep you here, angel, I should probably put some pants on and dry myself off or you're going to get soaked." He was chuckling but made no move to let me go. Knowing he wouldn't step away until I did, I pulled back and nodded again, moving to sit on the bed. ' _I'll wait here for you.'_ Sam kissed my forehead again and then walked back into the bathroom and pulled the door closed behind him. In a few seconds, he came out again still without a shirt and wearing slacks that hung as low as his towel did on his hips. His hair wasn't dripping anymore and I was staring in awe at how quickly he'd managed to do it all.

Before I had much time to dwell on that, Sam was in front of me. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled my lips to his gently at first, kissing me with such affection that tears pricked my eyes once again. My eyes fluttered closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My nails dug into Sam's shoulders as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth and tasting every inch of it. I moaned silently against his lips as he lifted me and wrapped my legs around his waist, cupping my ass with one huge hand while the other tangled in the hair at the back of my head.

I was ravenous in that moment and the only thing that could satiate me was Sam. I pawed at his back in a desperate attempt to get closer as he kissed me with more fervour and his heat filled my whole body. My breathing became ragged and heavy between kisses as his fingers began massaging my scalp and his grip tightened on my ass. "Bella…" Sam almost growled my name as his kisses became more ardent.

One moment Sam was standing with me wrapped around him and the next I was on my back on his bed and he was hovering over me with a hungry look in the burning amber of his eyes. He'd wrapped my legs around his waist again and pressed himself against my core as it was burning with desire and need. I bit my lip as heat pooled in my middle and Sam growled again before covering my lips with his aggressively. My hands found their way into his hair and I scratched my nails along his scalp, enjoying the hum of appreciation Sam produced.

His tongue dominated mine again as I became more aware of how desperately I wanted this man. I kissed him back with a zealousness I didn't know I'd possessed until this moment and arched my back as Sam grinded what was a very obvious and _very_ generous hardness into me. He was clearly as affected be me as I was by him and each groan sent another bolt of desire between my legs.

As he continued to kiss me, barely giving me time to catch my breath, Sam's hands began to skim over me. He started with my neck, drawing a hot line with his fingers along the skin, before moving down my shoulder and chest to cup my breast. I arched again as his hand engulfed it and he squeezed gently, making my nipple harden beneath the material of my bra and blouse. As if he knew, Sam pinched the skin and twisted the hardness in his fingers in a way that made my eyes roll back into my head in pleasurable torture.

His mouth finally released mine as his lips moved to my neck, tasting the skin with his tongue and his lips. I dug my heels into his back as he ground his member against me again, moaning my name as he did so. I was completely lost and ready to give myself to him when Sam's hand slipped under my blouse and gripped my bruised ribs roughly.

I started against him, pulling away and making sure that my blouse didn't lift as I did so and expose my bruises. Reality hit me like ice water as Sam flew off me quickly, giving me space as soon as he felt my reaction. His slacks were strained to the limit where his hardness was concealed but the look of horror on his face was enough to bring my mind out of those desires in another second.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I am such a moron. Oh god, Bella. Please. I'm so sorry. Please! I shouldn't have pushed you… It was my fault… Oh GOD Bella. Please forgive me." Sam was frantic; eyes wide, he immediately started blaming himself and assumed he'd gone too far. Tears had pooled in my eyes at the pain in my ribs but I but my lip and forced the sobs back, conscious of Sam watching me. I couldn't tell him why I'd pulled away. I couldn't tell him about Charlie or he'd kill me. And I couldn't let him blame himself. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to be able to speak to him.

' _I'm fine, Sam._ My hands were steady as I signed. _Honestly. I'm okay. I lost myself for a minute there but that's not your fault. It's just too much too soon.'_ I smiled at him tentatively, moving towards him at the end of the bed. His face hadn't changed; he still looked horrified. I wrapped my arms around his torso and kissed his pectoral once, twice, three times before snuggling against him. His reaction was immediate if not instinctive and I was curled into his arms and his warmth.

"I'm sorry, angel. I shouldn't have taken things so far. Please forgive me?" His voice was a whisper now as he held me against him. A feeling of self-disgust filled me as I realised that I was the reason he felt so guilty but I couldn't contradict him. I couldn't risk his life to explain what happened. So instead, I pulled back and signed ' _I forgive you. It's okay, Sam,'_ before kissing him gently. The fire in my stomach had dimmed but flared again with the contact and it took all of my strength to pull back from the drug that was Sam's lips.

A few more moments passed as Sam just held me, his forehead pressed against mine and his eyes closed. "Are you sure you're okay, angel?" He asked finally. I nodded minutely and smiled at him. He smiled back but it didn't reach his tortured eyes. My poor Sam.

Pulling me up off the bed, Sam announced, "You need to eat!" I nodded again, suddenly noticing that I was ravenous and wondering how long it had been since I'd eaten. Remembering that I'd skipped lunch because of the boy at school made me step closer to Sam for comfort. "This is my bedroom, in case you hadn't figured that out, and the ensuite is through that door." I nodded for him to continue, slipping my hand into his as he led me out into the hallway. Sam must have brought me back to his house after he'd gotten to school.

"Across the hall is my study, then there's three spare bedrooms," Sam pointed out each room as we passed along the hallway. I noticed the carvings in the door frames and handles and marvelled at how beautiful and intricate they were, particularly in such a large house. As we reached the end of the hallway the space opened up into a huge living area with oversized, mismatched sofas scattered around and a glass topped coffee table with carvings around the legs. A large flat screen TV hung on the wall opposite the largest couch with a long, buffet-style cabinet below and a few different gaming systems sitting on the shelves. The rug on the floor was threadbare and old but it had a beautiful woven pattern of blues and greens that complimented the hardwood floorboards beautifully. The front door stood behind the couches in the boundary between this room and the next.

"This is the living room," Sam announced nonchalantly, gesturing in the direction of the TV. I smiled brightly, taking it all in and squeezing his hand as he moved again. "This is the dining room," Sam's voice changed as he ran his hand along the colossal dining table in the centre of the room. It was the biggest table I'd seen in my life; made of the same timber most of the furniture in this house was, the table top was three, thick slabs of timber that had been smoothed along the top but still had their natural features along the edges. The legs were the same, ornate carving that seemed to be in every room of the house and I was in awe. ' _I never thought a table could be so beautiful.'_ Sam laughed at that and kissed my forehead, "Thank you, angel, however the table pales in comparison to the beautiful woman standing before me." I blushed and looked down in embarrassment at his words but Sam was having none of it and tilted my chin up to kiss my lips sweetly.

"One more room – the kitchen!" Sam led me through the dining room to the kitchen, which was seemingly the most neglected room in the house. There was a breakfast bar with stools beneath it that continued in a U shape around three walls of the room. An island had been erected in the middle of the room and all of the surfaces were topped with polished black granite. The cupboards and pantry were cedar and the doors were carved with images of trees, wolves and deer. The carvings in this room were the most beautiful I'd seen in the whole house and I made sure to tell Sam that. He smiled in acceptance of my compliments but didn't say anything as I took it all in. The fridge was striking and, like most things in this house, far bigger than anything I'd ever seen but covered in a thin layer of dust. The window above the sink had a planter box hanging on the outside but there were no blooms inside so it sat, empty and dank.

I looked back at Sam, who was standing sheepishly in the corner, and signed _'The house is amazing, Sam. But you don't cook much do you?'_ He laughed then, stepping towards me and hugging me but the laughter still didn't meet his eyes. "No, I don't. Is it that obvious?" I ran a finger along the countertop and showed him the dust and he laughed again, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm usually too busy to eat at home. I know it's terrible but I can't help it. The only home cooked meals I have are when you cook for me." His admission surprised me but also filled me with dismay. He was too busy taking care of everyone else on the Res that he neglected to take care of himself.

 _Sam. You need to eat proper meals. Let me cook for you._ I moved quickly to the fridge and, realising its bare contents, I pulled out some minced beef, tomatoes and onion. I found pasta and some herbs in the pantry and let Sam retrieve the utensils I needed rather than looking in every cupboard.

Soon enough, I had onions and tomatoes reducing in a pan to make a sauce and was adding garlic, ginger, basil, oregano and salt. The meat I browned in another pan while the pasta boiled in a bot, cooking quickly. Sam hovered anxiously, watching my every move as I whisked around his kitchen making bolognaise for his dinner. His eyes had softened and he looked less guilty but there was still tentativeness in his approach to me that hadn't been there before today and it concerned me.

Deciding to break the silence, I broached him, _'So are you going to tell me how I got here? Or is that a big secret?'_ I winked so he knew I was teasing but he still looked nervous in a very un-Sam way. "I brought you here after you passed out at school. I'm sorry if that was a mistake, angel." His fists were clenched as he mentioned school and it was apparent that he was angry about what had happened. _'No. That was the perfect thing to do. I haven't slept that well in a long time so thank you.'_ I took his hands in mine and looked him in the face, making sure he knew I was being genuine. He kissed me quickly before pulling me into his embrace and whispering into my hair, "I was so worried about you, angel. I should have been there sooner. He should never have been able to lay a hand on you." Before I could respond, he continued, "I promise you that he will be dealt with. Jacob Black will never touch you again, my angel." The seriousness in Sam's voice left no room to argue and so I didn't, choosing instead to curl further into his arms.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Sam**

I watched my Bella as she danced around the kitchen and put together pasta and mince and her homemade sauce before piling it high on a plate for me and then filling a much smaller plate for herself. She packed the leftovers into a container and put them in the fridge for my lunch the next day. As I observed how comfortable she was in my kitchen, I felt the same desires I'd had to fight back earlier creeping in again and suddenly I wanted her desperately.

My wolf wasn't shy in his desire for our mate and was desperate for physical contact with her. After the events of the day, we were both poised for revenge on Black; he would pay for laying a hand on my angel. My mind was reeling as it sorted through ways to deal with him. He was son of a council member and a tribal elder but Billy would have no choice but to understand. I would need to speak with Jared and Paul as soon as Bella was gone to make arrangements.

Bella waving her hand in front of my face brought me from my thoughts as I realised that she had set the table and I was still standing in the kitchen, leaning against the island. She smiled when I shook my head to clear it and, before she could react further, I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward until our lips met. Kissing her soundly, I could feel her silent intake of breath as her heartbeat accelerated in her chest. _Mine._ My wolf was greedy, clawing at his cage in my mind, wanting more. Before he could get too far I pulled away, drawing gentle strokes on Bella's cheek with my thumb as her eyes remained closed for a few more moments.

When she did open her eyes there was a look in them that I didn't recognise and couldn't place but she turned towards the dining room and pulled my hand to get me to follow her before I could ponder it further. "This looks incredible, angel." She beamed at me, cheeks turning pink as I pulled her chair out for her and waited for her to sit down before doing so myself. ' _It's nothing, honestly. Just all I could muster with the limited ingredients.'_ She paused and gave me a stern look _, 'You need to buy groceries more often, Sam'._ I chuckled. "I can't cook, angel, so there is no sense in me buying groceries. Unless you're planning on cooking for me every night?" I spoke in a teasing tone but I was every bit serious; if Bella chose to come here every night I would make sure there were groceries galore for her to select from.

She paused, contemplating. My heart raced at the thought that she was actually considering coming to my house every day. I was so distracted by her thoughtfulness that I'd abandoned eating and was waiting to hear her response. _'I can't, Sam. Charlie needs me at home. I'll have to make sure I'm home before school lets out so that I can get started on his dinner.'_ Her response confused me. "Bella – it's already after school lets out. It's just gone seven." Her eyes widened hysterically and she stood up with a start, as if she'd only just realised the time. Her hands shook as she signed, ' _Oh my God, Sam! I've got to get home. Is my car here? I didn't know it was that late!'_

I watched as she tore down the hallway and came back with her bag in hand, rooting through it until she pulled out her keys. "Angel, your car is here. I got Jared to follow me here in it. Calm down, please. Are you really in such a rush?" I put my arms around her to calm her and she relaxed her frantic rushing as she let me embrace her. After a few moments, her heart had stopped pounding in her chest and she was breathing evenly. "Why don't you have dinner here, sweetheart? You've already cooked it and you haven't eaten all day. I can call Charlie and let him know that you're here and I'm sure he will be happy to stop at the diner for dinner. How does that sound?" Now that I was touching her, the imprint connection had kicked in and I could feel how panicked Bella was. As such a calm person normally, her reaction was out of character and caused a seed of concern to develop in my gut.

She pulled away, opening her phone to find a message from her father. I didn't mean to read over her shoulder but with enhanced vision it was difficult to ignore.  
 **Working a double. Won't be home until late. Don't need dinner but breakfast would be great. – Dad x**  
 _'It's okay, he's working overnight tonight. You're right; I'll finish dinner here and then head home. The time just got away from me!'_ She smiled at me, genuine but still more withdrawn in a way that I wasn't used to.  
"Bella, are you okay?" I was tentative in my approach, conscious of the fact that she had been through a lot in one day. _'Yes, I'm fine. Today has just been really difficult for me. I'm sorry for worrying you.'_ She smiled again and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me generously. I hugged her back, kissing the top of her head as I felt the uneasiness fade in her emotions as I held her. "Well let's get you fed and then on your way home for some sleep!" She nodded, taking her seat next to me and tucking into her bolognaise again.

* * *

After Bella had left, I felt uneasy again. Her reactions today seemed so out of character that I was more than a little concerned about how Black had affected her. Recalling the supermarket experience from a few weeks ago, I realised that her only experienced on the Res had been of violence and totally against the core values of the Reservation and the Quileute people.

Shooting a quick text off to Paul – Jared was on patrol – to meet me in 30 minutes to discuss how we would deal with Black, I decided to head for Bella's to check on her before meeting up with my pack. I ran to the forest's edge, tying my slacks to my leg and then phasing in the same stride. The feeling of exploding from one form into the next was never one that you got used to; it felt like breaking every bone in your body in one second before having them rearranged and moulded back together in the next.  
 _Alpha. I'm running the east perimeter, along the border._ Jared checked in with my mentally, acknowledging I had phased in. Keeping my thoughts hidden from him, I responded.  
 _ **Fine. I'm going to pass by Bella's house before Paul phases in; meet by the waterfall in 20 minutes.**_ _  
Yes, Alpha._  
I didn't let Jared read my thoughts as I made my way towards Bella's house. I told myself I was just going to stop by and check she was in bed and sleeping peacefully and then I would be able to calm the niggling feeling of nervousness that hadn't subsided since this morning.

Just as I was breaking through the trees and could see Bella's house – Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway so he must have stopped by to check on her, too – Jared's panicked thoughts filled my head. _Sam – leech. The scent is only a few minutes old. They've been walking the treaty border here along the east side._  
Resolving that I would have to check on Bella later and that she would be safe with her father around, I took off in the direction of my beta, howling to signal Paul to phase in. Jared was following the scent he'd picked up and even smelling it second hand through the mind link was enough to make my stomach turn.  
 _Sam, Jared what's happening? I thought we weren't meeting for another 20 minutes?_ Paul had phased and sounded annoyed.  
 _ **Leech. East border. Jared is following, Paul get there to meet him. I'll be there in two minutes.**_ Paul's focus was absolute as soon as he realised that there was danger. I was impressed with my newest pack mate as he zeroed in on Jared's location and took off towards him. He was faster than Jared and would catch up in no time.

In a minute I had Jared's grey fur in sight and caught up to him just as Paul's burst through the trees and he fell in behind us both. Jared and I had both killed a leech before but this was all new to Paul. His mind relayed his disgust as he picked up the foul scent and it burnt his nostrils. _**Be calm, Paul. We don't know what we're up against yet. I can only smell one of them – male by the scent of it.**_ Both wolves nodded, completely focussed on tracking the monster. I kept my eye on Paul, checking how he was handling the situation, and was proud to see that he was coping, intent on our goal and he had naturally assimilated to the pack.

Bella was stuck in my mind, her image burned behind my eyes as I began to fear what would happen to her with a vampire so close. My concern for my imprint meant my mind slipped and my pack caught a glimpse of the fear bubbling in my mind. _She's going to be fine, Sam. Let's find this leech so you can check on her._ Jared looked at me for a moment, reassuring me and I nodded in his direction. Shifting focus to the trail, I took the lead and carefully followed the scent at speed, my pack bringing up the rear. In a few moments, the trail got weaker as I realised that the leech had begun leaping from tree to tree and no longer running along the forest floor. Frustrated, I following my instinct, picking up speed as my heart began beating loudly in my ears. _Bella. Bella. Bella._

In moments, I saw a flash of white so fast it could only be a vampire. My pack reacted, Paul snarling loudly. _**Don't make noise. We don't want it to know where we are.**_ I chastised Paul quickly, pushing myself faster. He was too fast for me to get a look at his face, a blur of pale skin and copper hair bouncing between the treetops as he took off towards the cliffs. Too quickly, we reached the cliff face and stopped right on the edge before we toppled over. I looked down just in time to see the ripples of the water as the vampire dove beneath the waves and didn't emerge. Paul was furious and lashed his paw at a nearby tree, knocking it down with the force of his strike. _**Paul, it's okay. We don't always catch them and he didn't hurt anyone.**_ Paul was still angry but he calmed down at my admission. _**Jared, continue patrolling the cliff line but stay out of sight. Paul I want you to head back towards the Res and do a full perimeter check to make sure that he hasn't doubled back. I'm going to check on Bella and then I'll join you both.**_ They nodded and separated to start their patrols without another thought.

I waited a moment, still staring at the water that the vampire had disappeared in. I pawed at the ground, letting my anger flow through me and into the earth beneath me. I couldn't stay level–headed and objective when I was this anxious and having such a strong protective instinct over my imprint was something so new that I didn't know how to separate my obligation as Alpha to stay focussed with my fierce need to protect my mate. I spent another few moments gathering myself before I took off for Bella's house. I was there in ten minutes and was pleased to find all of the lights off. Charlie's cruiser was gone; he must have gone back to work. Focussing my hearing, I could just make out the faint sound of her breathing in the upstairs bedroom. My feeling of uneasiness didn't waver but I put it down to excess adrenalin from the vampire chase and so, satisfied that my mate was safe in her house, I took off towards the Res to meet up with Paul for patrol.

* * *

 **Bella**

I woke to the sound of my alarm going off on my bedside table; the high-pitched trill causing a piercing ache in my temple. As the darkness of sleep faded from my vision, I found myself lying on the floor beneath the window as light pooled on the floor from the open blinds. I shook my head once to clear it, trying to remember why I was sleeping on the floor. My alarm was still going off and so I stood to turn it off and collapsed as I put weight on my left ankle and excruciating pain shot up my calf. I hit the floor with a thud, gripping my limb as I noticed the dark purple bruising that covered my swollen ankle.

Not wanting to wake Charlie, I crawled to my bedside and shut off my alarm as quickly as I was able. My heart beat loudly in my chest as the circumstances of my night came flooding back to me. Charlie had come home from work to check on me and had pulled in just before I had. When he asked me where I'd been I couldn't think of an explanation that he would accept and so I said nothing. He'd been furious at my refusal to answer and had dragged me up the stairs by my hair, where I'd bashed my ankle on the way up. The last thing I could remember was him throwing me into my bedroom while screaming profanities at me. I must have hit my head when I hit the wall and blacked out before I could get up.

Clenching my teeth against the pain, I rose from the bed and limped to the bathroom, using the wall and door frames to brace myself. I refused to look in the mirror and instead just ran cold water and washed my face until the red tint of my dried blood faded. I patted my face with a towel and hissed as I hit a sensitive spot where my forehead met my hairline. When I pulled the towel away there was fresh blood but not an amount to be too concerned about.

Making my way downstairs slowly, deliberately taking my time so that I would be quiet and wouldn't risk hurting myself further, I desperately hoped that Charlie was still asleep. I saw one of his legs thrown over the couch and my heart raced in my chest as the stench of alcohol radiating from his sleeping form choked me. I moved as quickly as I could out of the room and into the kitchen. My ankle was throbbing but I wouldn't be able to do anything to help it until Charlie had his breakfast.

I checked the note he'd left on the table; it was blank. My stomach dropped as I realised that Charlie hadn't told me what he wanted to eat and knew that would probably end with me paying for his drunken mistake. Tears pooled in my eyes as I crushed the paper in my fist and I let the fear overtake me for a few moments. In my mind I counted down from ten and when I stopped counting, I steeled my resolve and wiped my eyes. Emotions made me weak and weakness made my father beat me.

I grit my teeth and got to work on breakfast, deciding to make pancakes as well as bacon and eggs with toast. Maybe if Charlie had more options he would be happy? Limping around the kitchen, I ignored the throb of agony in my ankle and made quick work of cooking while I brewed a pot of coffee. I could hear Charlie's snoring subside as I was finishing up on his plate and only barely had it ready for him and on the table when he stomped into the kitchen with the look of a man with a particularly bad hangover.

He didn't speak, sitting down slowly as he glared at his plate. I stopped my breath from catching in my throat; I would not show any emotion because Charlie hated that. As I poured his coffee he still said nothing. Only when I'd returned the pot and stood against the wall by the living room door did he pick up his fork and start eating.

As he ate, my mind drifted to what had happened at school yesterday with Jacob Black and I replayed the scenario in my mind. My mother was Quileute but she'd been pushed out of the Reservation when she'd married my father – a white man. I'd thought that the Res had progressed further than those times but clearly there were still some issues with white people. Jacob was seething when he saw me. For him to be so angry… he must be right. I deserve everything that comes to me. My father was right; I am useless and I am worthless. My mother and the only father I'd ever cared about was dead and now I was living with a stranger, someone I hadn't seen in more than a decade, who hated me because I couldn't do anything right and going to a school where people hated me because my mother had chosen to have me outside of Quileute bloodlines.

I was so caught up in the realisation that I embodied everything disgusting that Jacob Black and my father said about me that I didn't notice Charlie get up from him seat and move towards the door. I did nothing anything until I felt a cold, hard object press against my neck. It was metal and sent a chill down my spine as the scent of alcohol hit me again.  
"Listen here, bitch. Your school called me yesterday and told me that you'd been signed out by a Res boy… but when I came home last night you were only just getting here. Last night you weren't very talkative but maybe now…" The sound of a gun being cocked sent ice to my heart as he moved the barrel from my neck to under my chin, "…you've got the proper incentive." Sam flashed into my mind and in the next second I knew that I couldn't say a word. If Charlie was going to kill me I would accept that but I could never let Sam get hurt. And do I closed my eyes and didn't move an inch, refusing to answer Charlie. "I'm talking to you, bitch. Tell me where the fuck you were." Still I didn't flinch. "I will find him you worthless piece of shit and when I do I am going to kill him, just like I'm going to kill you if you step another foot wrong." His voice was stone cold, emotionless and I knew he meant every word that he said. And so I kept my mouth shut.

Moments passed in silence as Charlie ran the barrel along the bottom of my chin, taunting me and I still did not move. I focussed on the happiness that being with Sam had brought me in the short time that I'd been able to know him. He was the only person in this sad, gloomy place that seemed to genuinely care about me and I couldn't betray him and let him get hurt too. The thought of Charlie tracking down Sam caused a pain worse than anything I'd ever felt to stab at my heart, searing at my soul and making my breath catch in my throat. Charlie took that to be defiance and struck my head with the butt of the gun, knocking me to the floor. He spat on me, "Pathetic," before landing a boot in my ribs again and stepped over me before stomping upstairs.

When he came down again dressed in a new, pressed uniform that I'd hung in his wardrobe days before, he glared at me. I hadn't moved from the floor as blood poured from my head. "I've called your school and you're not going for the rest of the week. Clean yourself up." He opened the door, holstering his gun in his gun belt before turning back to me. "I'll have chicken pie for dinner tonight." His cold, hard laugh echoed in the hallway long after he'd slammed the door and taken off in his cruiser.

* * *

After a long time I picked myself up off the floor. Automatically, I started cleaning my blood from the floor in earnest, my heart so devoid of emotion that I didn't even react at the copper smell of it that normally turned my stomach. Only when that was done did I limp up the stairs, ignoring the shooting pain in my ankle, and slumped down in the shower. I let the hot water run over me, scalding my skin and turning it a bright red but I still shivered.

My father wanted me dead. The realisation was enough to make me heave, bringing up all of the dinner that I'd had at Sam's house the previous night. Washing that down the drain, I didn't move to get up and stayed leaning against the cold shower wall, unfeeling. I didn't deserve to live anymore and my father knew it. He was a danger to me and, more importantly, he was a danger to anyone around me.

Sam's face filled my mind as the magnitude of what I had to do weigh down on me. I wasn't ready to face that yet and so I pushed him to the back of my mind as I finally made a move to get out of the water, mentally bracing myself to look in the mirror. After I'd towelled myself off, careful of my battered ankle, and brushed my teeth vigorously I couldn't avoid it anymore and so I braced my arms on the basin and raised my eyes to my reflection. What I saw didn't shock me as I struggled to produce an emotional response to my injuries. My face was black and blue, my left eye swollen and dark. There was a cut along my hairline above my right eyebrow that looked deep and was still spilling dark blood slowly down my cheek. Old bruises on my arms were still yellow and black, the fishing line pseudo-sutures I'd improvised looked well healed but the scar was ugly and jagged along my forearm.

I took a moment to process my appearance and understood why Charlie had stopped me from going to school for the rest of the week; if anyone saw me they would know immediately just how worthless I was and he didn't want that added headache. It was then that I noticed my ribs. They were more bruised that yesterday, the marks running down my entire side from my armpit to my hip and in the middle, amongst the darkest purples, I could see an indentation from Charlie's boot where he'd kicked me. Despite my haggard appearance, I kept my emotions in check and remained unfeeling as if I was an observer and only surveying for damage.

Naked and limping, I made it back to my bedroom and slumped on the bed with the effort. My ankle was badly sprained at best and any weight I put on it felt like fire engulfed my foot. I could move the appendage so I didn't think it was broken but there was no way for me to find out without going to the hospital. Since that option was out of the question, I would have to make do. Grabbing some bandages out of my well-stocked first aid kit, I wrapped my ankle tight, supporting it so that I would be able to walk on it. Then sat at my dressing table and used the mirror to see as I put medical glue along the cut on my head, pulling the two sides of the wound together and hissing in pain as they sealed shut. Finally, I used nail scissors to cut through the fishing line sutures and didn't flinch as I pulled them gently from the now-healing scar on my arm.

My injuries taken care of, I needed to get started on the housework before Charlie got home. My strapped ankle was still painful but it was now a dull ache as I walked on it with a slight limp. Putting a load of laundry in the washer, I pulled the vacuum out and began cleaning the floor upstairs and downstairs. I made sure to clean between the couch cushions and behind the TV, I beat the rug in the living room and washed the blanket that Charlie always left on the bigger couch for when he passed out drunk. I had a long list of things to get through before I prepared Charlie's dinner – mopping the floor in the kitchen, scrubbing the bathrooms, cleaning Charlie's bed sheets – and eagerly threw myself into the tasks to distract my body from the aching pain.

The monotony of the tasks didn't distract my mind and it kept drifting towards Sam. Last night had been incredible, wonderful. Sam had kissed me like no one had ever kissed me before and I'd felt so much emotion in that situation that it nearly overwhelmed me. I'd been desperate to have him, all of him, and wouldn't have been able to stop myself if his hand hadn't touched my bruised ribs and reminded me of exactly why I couldn't be doing that with him.

My Sam. How did I end up having a boyfriend despite all of the things that had gone wrong for me in the past year? How did I manage to find a man like Sam who genuinely cared about me? Those questions plagued my mind, torturing me. He was perfect and I was imperfect. He was successful and I was worthless and pathetic. He was strong and I was weak. He was brilliant and I was stupid, unable to function properly without my father pulling me into line. Sam and I were polar opposites and the more I analysed our differences the more I realised that we were not meant to be together. How could I deserve him when this was my life? As I kneeled down in Charlie's shower to scrub the tiles I bumped my ribs against the glass in a painful reminder of just how little I had to offer Sam.

It was then that I remembered the threat that my father delivered as he held his police-issue pistol to my chin and pinned me against the wall last night. The idea of giving up Sam and all of the happiness he had brought me was crippling; I'd never felt pain so severe and didn't understand why it hurt so badly to think about. But the thought of something happening to Sam and being responsible for that hurt even more. Losing Sam would break me and would be more painful than any punishment that my father could ever give me but it would save him. And so I made up my mind and steeled my resolve as tears clouded my vision and I scrubbed until my hands were red and numb with effort.


	11. Chapter Ten

**You might think that Sam is being a bit of a drama queen in this chapter but things aren't always as they seem. Sam's pain isn't just from hurting his imprint, although that does cause significant trauma to the wolf. Bella's situation has caused her to shut off emotionally and that is putting the imprint in danger, which is part of what Sam is feeling.**

 **If you are reading please feel free to leave me a review as I do read them. This story has become quite therapeutic for me to continue writing, despite how long I was on hiatus.**

 **Sam**

I'd made it back to my house just after seven after patrolling all night but there was no sign of the vampire to be found after he'd jumped into the ocean. Paul and Jared were both frustrated at not being able to catch him but I was simply grateful that no one was hurt and my imprint was safe. Before I could get some rest, I wanted to see Bella and make sure that her day was better than yesterday.

Knowing I smelt like the forest, I jumped in the shower quickly. As I was getting dressed, my hair still dripping water onto the floor in my haste, I shot Bella off a quick text to let her know I'd be on my way. I was smiling brightly, pulling my shirt over my head, when I got a reply. **  
**_**B:**_ _**Hey, Sam. I'm not going to school today. Thanks for the offer. Have a great day.**_

Her nonchalant response surprised me. Every time she sent me a text, Bella would normally call me Sammy, not Sam. She would normally engage in conversation and ask how I was not just abruptly end the exchange. Curious and concerned, I replied to let her know I was coming to check on her.  
 **S: Angel why aren't you going today? Are you sick? I'll come over and check in – be there in 10.**

Her response was immediate and just as dismissive as her first.  
 _ **B:**_ _**No thank you. I'm not feeling well so I'm just going to go to bed. Talk soon.**_

The panicked feeling in my chest grew stronger as I realised that my imprint didn't want to see me. Given that we'd grown so close and she'd become so comfortable with me I genuinely believed that we were progressing in our relationship and we were one step closer to her accepting who and what I was. The realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks and with a force that knocked me on my ass. I slumped onto my bed as I replayed all of her body language from last night in my mind; she'd been scared when she'd woken up from her sleep, assuming that I was Jacob and was going to hurt her. I'd managed to comfort her but she was so anxious and withdrawn before she saw it was me. Then I'd gone and done just about the stupidest thing I could have and practically threw myself on her and, in doing so, had pushed her further than she was comfortable.

I'd pushed her so far that she needed space; I'd scared her, made her uncomfortable. Self-loathing overwhelmed me and I dropped my head into my hands, pulling at my hair with rough fingers. I'd pushed my imprint away because I wasn't able to control my wolf. I was greedy and selfishly pursued my need to consummate the imprint and had neglected the feelings of the very person I was so desperate to keep close. I began to shake steadily, filled with fear as the pain came. It filled my chest with a burn I'd never felt before and didn't fade. I'd hurt my imprint. It was my fault.

I only just managed to make it out my back door before I exploded, howling in pain. Images of my mate flew through my mind in rapid succession – when I first saw her, when we first met, our dinner dates, her beautiful, bright eyes as they looked up at me with so much affection and trust, her eyes last night as they looked dull and without the same vibrancy I'd been so addicted to since we'd met. Her frantic reaction when I'd run my hand up her side, under her blouse. The agony renewed, pulsing through my body as the weight of the imprint weighed down on me. In all of the texts I'd read, I could never have been prepared for the feeling that I was now experiencing as my two halves – wolf and man – agonised over hurting my mate. It became so much that I fell to my knees on the forest floor and whimpered pathetically.

After a few moments passed, as I tortured myself with images of Bella, I heard Jared's thoughts.  
 _Sam, don't worry. I'm sure it will all be fine. Bella really is just sick. And when she's better you can speak to her and everything will be fine. Imprints can't push each other away for long.  
_ His words were helpful but not enough to stop the pain completely. It withdrew from my limbs and I was able to stand again but it settled in my chest and didn't fade, serving as a constant reminder of my mistake. Without explanation, I knew that the pain would remain until I could set things right with Bella again and I would have to accept that as my punishment.

Embarrassed that Jared had seen me so vulnerable, I shook my head to clear it and my fur blew in the wind.  
 _Shouldn't you be at school?_ I barked at him mentally, my tone gentle.  
 _Going now, Alpha._ Just before he phased out he added, _And Sam – it's going to be fine.  
_ He was gone before I could thank him and I was left standing in the middle of the forest feeling sorry for myself.

I ran the perimeter for the whole day, trying to ignore the ache in my chest as I thought about my Bella. My wolf was possessive and, despite any bumps we'd hit right now, Bella was still ours and I would still do anything for her. Unconsciously, I'd made my way to Bella's house as night started to fall and settled just behind the tree line to listen for sounds of her in the house. The air was silent but I could hear her heart beat within; by the elevated rate I could tell she was awake. Hearing the sound of the oven open, I could smell something heavenly coming from the open kitchen window and my mouth watered.

Of course, the smell of Bella's cooking made me think about all of the times she'd cooked me dinner and she'd taken such joy in taking care of me. Her face was so carefree when she was cooking and the memories of it made me want to launch into the kitchen and kiss her desperately.  
 _Why don't you just go in then?_ Paul's voice filled my head as he phased in for his shift on patrol.

 _She doesn't want to see me. I need to give her space._ I sounded like a petulant child who was being denied their favourite toy but I couldn't help it; I craved my imprint and knowing that she didn't want me around was killing me. It hadn't even been a full twenty four hours since I had seen her and it was already affecting me more than I'd ever expected.

 _Why don't you phase back and text her then? See if she's feeling better? Check up on her? It's better than moping, chief._ Paul was snide but I could also hear the genuine concern in his thoughts as he felt the second hand pain I was experiencing.

Agreeing Paul's idea was sound I phased back and pulled on my pants quickly. When I opened my phone I was momentarily disappointed that Bella hadn't sent me a text all day but quickly dismissed that thought as I sent her one instead.

 **S: Hi, Angel. I've been thinking about you and just wanted to check in. How are you feeling? Let me know if you wanted me to stop by with anything. Xx**

Before I lost my resolve, I sent it and waited. I could hear Bella's phone go off in the kitchen from my hiding place in the woods but there was no immediate answer. And so I waited. After an hour, I got a reply.

 _ **B: Hi, Sam. I'm still not well; I haven't been out of bed all day. I'm not up for visitors and will be sick for the rest of the week.**_

That was all. Nothing asking how I was and no affection or sweet messages that she normally sent, just straight to the point. My heart sunk further knowing she wasn't being honest about being in bed because I could hear her in the kitchen; clearly she just didn't want me to come near her.

I stood for a moment, staring at my phone screen in dismay. My wolf was anxious, clawing at the edges of my mind, wanting to be near Bella. Just as I was thinking about marching right up to the door and kissing Bella for all she was worth, Charlie pulled up in his cruiser. Not wanting to intrude any further now that her father was home, I quickly phased back and took off in the direction of my house, intent on blacking out in sleep to escape the ache even for a short while.

* * *

Days passed. Bella didn't try to contact me and when I sent her a message she would take hours to respond and it would only be short and direct. There was no affection and there was no chance of seeing her. I'd taken to stopping by her house of a day to listen to her bustle about doing things but I never caught the glimpse of her that I so desperately hoped for. The ache worsened.

On Sunday night, I decided to try again. I'd given her space and I hadn't tried to contact her since Thursday and needed to satisfy my craving for her contact in some small way.  
 **S: Hi, Angel. How have you been feeling? Any chance of going back to school next week? I miss you x**

Unusually, I got a reply much faster than I'd been anticipating.  
 _ **B: Hey. Yes I'll be back at school tomorrow. I'm looking forward to driving myself for a change.**_

Clearly she'd anticipated my next offer and cut me off before I could tell her that I'd take her to school. I ignored the hurt that caused and continued the conversation before I lost my nerve.  
 **S: Great to hear! When do you think you'd be up to seeing me again? I wanted to talk you to about what happened the other night…  
**

 _ **B: There's nothing to talk about.  
**_

 **S: So you don't want to see me?  
**

 _ **B: I'd really just like to focus on my senior year right now. I've had a lot of change recently and I've fallen behind so I need to catch up where I can.**_

 **S: I understand. I'll be here when you are up to it again. Let me know if you need any help. x** _ **  
**_

My imprint had just rejected me. The sting still surprised me and the pain was so harsh that I had to brace myself against the island in my kitchen where I stood to keep from keeling over. She didn't reply again and I was left staring at my phone in longing for a woman who I wanted more than anything but I'd managed to push away in a moment of weakness and stupidity. I hadn't eaten since I'd last seen her and I'd barely slept in case I missed her message telling me to come and see her. I wasn't functioning without this woman anymore; the imprint was so significant that she was the centre of my everything and to be without her was torture.

I fell to my knees, overwhelmed by exhaustion and longing. In this moment, collapsed on my kitchen floor contemplating everything I'd done to screw up everything I possibly could with my soul mate, I realised that this wasn't just the imprint; I'd fallen in love with Bella Swan. I was hopelessly, desperately and completely in love with this woman and I wasn't sure if I'd ever get the chance to tell her that.

* * *

At midnight, I called my pack together. It was dark but the moon was full and illuminated the forest in an eerie glow. The air was sticky and hot and the scent of rain hung heavily in the air. Cold earth crushed beneath my paws as I clawed at the ground, pacing and waiting for Jared and Paul to arrive. I hadn't told them what was going to happen specifically as they didn't need to know details but they knew tonight would be the night.

Once both wolves joined me I made sure to keep my mind inaccessible to them both. Without speaking, I accepted each of their slight bows in submission and ran through them, urging them to follow their Alpha. I took off in the direction of Forks but off to the right once I was closer to the edge of the Res. Fury was coursing through my veins as my pack sensed the tension building and prepared for what was to come.

When we arrived at Billy Black's small red house – it stood on the opposite end of the Res to my own home and had been largely unimproved since Sarah had passed and Billy had become wheelchair-bound – I halted my pack and phased back, again without speaking. Pulling on my cut offs, I waited for a moment for the boys to follow before stalking towards the house. Jared and Paul knew better than to say anything and remained loyally following their Alpha.

I gave Billy the courtesy of knocking on his door, something I wouldn't have done if he wasn't a council member. When he opened the door he looked surprised by my presence. When he saw Paul and Jared behind me, realisation dawned on him and he wheeled himself backwards to allow us entry.  
"He's in his bedroom. Third door on the right." Billy called after us as we were already heading towards the boy. Good – Jacob or someone had clearly told the old man what his son had done and he knew that I would eventually be here to deliver his punishment.

When I threw open the door I found Jacob laying on his bed in his boxers, scrolling through his phone. The back of the door hit the wall with a thud and Jacob jumped to his feet as he saw me standing in the doorway. "Black. We have some business to take care of." The fear in the boys eyes was tangible and my wolf fed off of it; we were going to teach this kid a lesson he would never forget. We were going to protect our mate.

As I saw him preparing to scream, I jumped forward and covered his mouth with my hand. Jared and Paul followed, each taking an arm and bending it behind his back before leading the boy out into the hall without a struggle. He was filling out for a teenager but nowhere near as strong as a fully grown wolf. Billy looked on with saddened acceptance as his son silently pleaded with him while being led out into the night by my pack but he did nothing; he knew he couldn't do anything. Jacob had physically harmed the mate of his Alpha and Chief and that wasn't something even a council member could get his son out of.

I led our procession back through the trees to a small clearing about a mile from Black's house. When I stopped, Jared and Paul threw him onto the ground at my feet.  
"Get up, Black." He stared at me, eyes wide and lip trembling so subtly only my heightened vision could pick it up. "That wasn't a suggestion, Black." My voice left no room for argument and he stood, shaky but glared defiantly in my direction.  
"You think you have a right to touch a woman in violence?" The ice in my tone was unmistakable and I knew my eyes were glowing yellow with my wolf so close to the surface. He didn't respond. "You think you have a right to touch _my_ woman at all?" Realisation dawned on him. He'd seen me with Bella in the carpark but obviously hadn't connected all of the dots until this moment.

"Sam.. I-I didn't kn-ow. I'm s-s-sorry. I DIDN'T KNOW!" He was frantic, shouting as his eyes bounced around from me to Paul to Jared; he knew he was screwed.  
"It doesn't matter. I will not tolerate men who mistreat women on _my_ Reservation. You're going to learn this lesson tonight, Jacob Black, and this will be the only lesson you ever get. If I _ever_ hear about you treating a woman badly again, I will make sure that you never set foot on my land again." I let my words sink in as his expression changed from one of fear to one of acceptance. As I watched him accept his fate, I threw the first punch.

My fist connected with his cheek with a thundering crack. He fell backwards like a sack and Paul and Jared caught his slumped form. I landed a few more punches to his abdomen before making sure to blacken his other eye and deciding that he'd had enough. He hadn't made a noise. Fury shook me and my wolf was ravenous for punishment; he wanted to exert all of his frustration at being separated from Bella on Jacob but I held him back. The boy had learned his lesson. And so we carried him back to his father's house and left him there for Billy to clean up, satisfied that the lesson had been given.

* * *

 **Bella**

Two weeks had passed since I'd last seen Sam. The pain in my chest still hadn't subsided but I'd been practicing ignoring it by throwing myself into my school work and withdrawing my emotional engagement with everything else around me. Jared had tried to speak to me a few times since I'd been back at school and I'd just cut him off, cold and uncaring as a necessary means to keep him at arm's length. Now that I'd cut Sam out I needed to make sure that no other person would possibly incur my father's wrath by spending time with me. He still sat next to me in class but didn't try and talk to me often, only passing my notes in an effort to make me smile and escorting me at lunch like a silent bodyguard.

My bruises and black eye had mostly faded and I'd removed the sutures that I'd improvised in my hairline, leaving only a faint red scar that I could cover in makeup. My ribs were still incredibly sensitive and I'd have to wrap them every morning in order to stand up properly for any period of time but the bruising had faded and I assumed that they would heal in time. Despite my face appearing normal again, I kept it hidden behind my hair most of the time and avoided interaction with other students. Jacob Black had stayed away from me since I'd been back at school and had sported two black eyes for the first few days. I wasn't satisfied that he'd been hurt, instead I winced when I thought about how hard someone would have had to hit him to do that damage.

Sam was still texting me and I'd stopped replying. He asked to see me every day, told me he missed me, told me he was sorry. I couldn't bring myself to face him and see how upset he was when I was letting him think he was the reason that I was staying away. I was wracked with guilt knowing he was beating himself up for something that wasn't his fault but I knew that he wouldn't stay away if he didn't blame himself. The guilt, coupled with the constant pain in my abdomen from Charlie's aggression, were enough to make me stop eating. I forced myself at lunch when Jared was around to pile my tray high but would always end up in the bathroom throwing it back up when the pain became too much.

Jared looked worried every time he looked at me. He'd bring me treats every day – muffins, cookies, chocolates, anything to make me eat. I'd take them home and leave them in the pantry for my father to snack on when he felt like them, thanking my lucky stars when he didn't question where they were coming from.

Weeks turned into a month since I'd seen Sam and I was physically ill from nerves, from Charlie, from school, from my life and the tattered pieces it had fallen into. I missed Sam more than I thought possible for someone who hadn't been in my life for that long. I wanted so desperately to see him again but I was too scared of what Charlie would do to risk it. I was thinking about him when I slumped into my chair at the back of the classroom in my Social Studies class, hissing silently as I knocked a bruise on my lower back that Charlie had given me last night.

"Hi there, I'm Kim! It's great to meet you! I mean, we haven't met before but we've met now and I'm Kim and you're Bella and it's great to finally talk to you!" The gentle but energetic voice of a girl I'd seen in a few of my classes this morning filled my ears as she came up in front of me speaking a mile a minute in her excitement. When I looked up towards her beamed at me. "I would have come up to you sooner but I've been on holidays with my parents and we only got back today. How are you?!" She waited expectantly as I tried to figure out if she was trying to make fun of my muteness or if she was genuinely unaware.

Unexpectedly, she handed me a pen and tapped on the notepad in front of me, waiting for me to write. Hesitantly, I smiled back at her and penned a quick response. _Hi Kim, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you, too._

She was so excited that she had sat down at the desk next to me and was looking over my shoulder reading before I was finished. "I'm sorry I don't know sign language, but I'd be happy to learn. I think we're going to be really great friends, Bella! My father is Quileute, too, but my mother is from the Makah reservation so I was a little bit of an outcast when I first started here. People warmed up to me eventually and now I love it here! Do you love it here?" Her energy made me smile; it was infectious. As ironic that it was that the mute girl would befriend the girl who was possibly the fastest speaker in the world, I was happy to accept her company and we joked back and forth until class started – Kim in her loud, boisterous way and me with my pen and notepad.

* * *

Charlie was working overnight the next week and I'd used the opportunity to boldly sneak to Kim's house and work on a group project we'd been assigned in Social Studies. Kim was sweet and we'd become close since the day she'd come up to me in class. Every day she tried to get me to join her and her friends at lunch but I avoided it, citing a hate for crowds. She offered to sit with me but I told her that Jared kept me company every day and she was content with that. Based on her reaction when I told her I was friends with Jared, Kim had a major crush on him but was, surprisingly, far too shy to even talk to him.

When Kim had introduced me to her parents they seemed genuinely happy to have me in their home and were so gentle with their daughter that I was shocked. Kim walked right into the house with song in her voice and a skip in her step. She gave both of her parents a kiss on the cheek before telling them who I was. The hugged me warmly and I noticed that Kim's mother smelled like lavender, just like my mother used to. The memory stung my heart but I pushed through, ignoring the tears that wanted to fall.

We worked in Kim's room, which was pink and bright and covered in fluffy cushions and stuffed toys. She had band posters on the walls and pictures of her family hung everywhere, everyone smiling in each one. I envied her whimsy and her happiness but I didn't think she deserved anything less for being such a gentle soul.  
"Do you like it? It's a bit kiddish but I can't help it; I just love stuffed animals!" She clearly took delight in the space and I made sure to reassure her how much I loved her room and her family.  
"Dad's a bit strict sometimes, which is a pain, but I know he loves me. Mum's my best friend! What are your parents like, Bella?" She was genuinely curious and, despite the pain it caused me, I wanted to tell her the truth.  
 _My mother and my step-dad died earlier this year, that's why I moved to Forks to live with my dad. Charlie is OK, he's not home much._ My writing wobbled as I penned my explanation, trying not to cry. Kim must have registered how sad I looked and threw her arms around me in such a sweet gesture that I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying.

After a moment, Kim released me. "I had no idea, Bells. I'm so sorry that happened to you. But stick around here long enough and you'll have a whole reservation for a family!" She had a look of such honesty on her face that a small part of me actually believed her and I held onto that hope as we threw ourselves into our work until we were called for dinner.

As I sat at Kim's dining table and listened to her parents interact with her in such a positive, encouraging way I was reminded of my nights spent with my mother and Phil and how much they used to make me laugh. I smiled at the memory and let myself be taken in the delight of the evening with a family who was truly happy with parents who were proud of their daughter.

As we were all finishing up the dinner that Kim's mother had cooked – I was very surprised when Kim wasn't the one doing the cooking – the door burst open and two teenage boys came guffawing in so loudly that I jumped in fright. Kim's mother – Sandra – noticed my shock and admonished them, "Brady! Colin! Keep it down in the house will you! You frightened poor Bella half to death." They both looked sheepish and apologised immediately as they walked fully into the kitchen to sit down. Both boys were tall but lanky, still growing into their limbs. Their skin was the same deep tan of other Quileute people but only one – the boy with dark black hair – was clearly Kim's brother Brady; he had her deep green eyes with their lovely almond shape and also her high cheekbones. The other boy, as Kim introduced, was Brady's friend Collin from school.

I smiled warmly at the boys, giving them a wave in acknowledgement. Both smiled back brightly before Collin started on the dinner Sandra had put in front of him while Brady kept looking at me with a strange expression on his face. He made a point of addressing me, his smile reminding me of Kim's, "Hi Bella. Nice to meet you." I nodded back at him, thankful for his kind gesture and began helping Sandra clean up the table.  
"No, no dear you and Kimmy go and finish up your school work. Don't even think about doing the dishes!" I faltered and gave her a look which, I'm sure, made her feel like she had four heads. She must have seen the confusion on my face and insisted that she didn't need any help from me. After a few moments of contemplation, I nodded and let her clear the remainder of the dishes and take them to the kitchen.

* * *

Charlie's shifts changed at work so he would spend three nights a week overnight at the station and would only expect breakfast in the mornings. I grew more confident in being away from home, spending a lot more time at Kim's house. We worked on homework, painted each other's nails and she told me all about her huge crush on Jared and how desperately she wished he would notice her. When I offered to introduce them, however, she clammed up and insisted that it wouldn't be 'authentic' and that he needed to 'fall in love with her of his own volition'. Her comments had made me laugh, longing to hear the sound coming out of my mouth.

When Kim had asked me about my romantic interests the pain renewed and I struggled with the pain of missing Sam. He hadn't stopped texting me but I couldn't bring myself to reply and so I spent my every day walking around thinking about him and cursing myself for my complete inability to let him go. Weeks ago I'd been sure that he would let me go after a little while but he hadn't relented. I was confused as to why he thought I was so special but maintained hope he would eventually move on, regardless of how much that thought killed me inside.

Pulling into the driveway after spending the evening at Kim's, I immediately noticed something on the porch. Confused, I quickly jumped out of the car and made my way up the steps as a huge, brilliant red bouquet of roses in a tall glass vase came into view. My heart raced as I quickly looked around but didn't notice anyone in the darkness. Charlie came to mind immediately – would he mind fresh flowers in the kitchen? Without reading the card sticking out, I unlocked the door and quickly took the vase inside. It was heavy enough to strain my arms as I placed it on the counter by the window.

For a long moment, I just stared at them as my heart pounded loudly in my chest. Why on earth would flowers be delivered here? It was raining outside and there were little drops of water on the petals so clearly whoever had sent them had delivered the flowers themselves and recently as no delivery companies worked this late. My mind turned over at a mile a minute as I tried to understand how it could have happened when I hadn't seen any cars leaving on my way back to my house; the road was deserted.

Finally plucking up the courage, I grabbed the card and opened it slowly. I had to re-read it a few times before I understood, as my eyes had started to tear up.

 _My Angel,_

 _I miss your smile, I miss your eyes, I miss the dimple in your cheek, I miss your warmth, I miss your lips. I miss everything about you and I can't get you out of my head._

 _I've sent you twenty four red roses, one for each hour of each day that I'm thinking about you._

 _Please forgive me._

 _Yours,_

 _Sammy xx_

Sam had sent me flowers. Sam had delivered them to my doorstep to make sure that I got them. The sweetness of the gesture overwhelmed me and a renewed sense of guilt knocked the wind out of my lungs. Tears streamed down my face as I lost control of my emotions for a moment, letting the pain I was burying seep through the cracks.

I let myself have ten seconds of tears, ten seconds to let it all go, before I cut off again and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I tucked the card into my pocket and arranged the flowers in the vase before deciding to take them upstairs into my room and placing them on my dresser. They were beautiful. But they didn't change the fact that I couldn't have Sam in my life.

Not wanting to spend any more time thinking on it for the night, I showered quickly and let myself fall asleep to dreams about his beautifully troubled smile and the look in his eyes that he reserved only for me.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

 **Bella**

The flowers kept coming. Every day there was a new vase overflowing with colour and beauty. It had been two months since I'd last seen Sam and two weeks since he'd been leaving me these floral, sensory delights. My bedroom was overflowing with peonies, roses, lilies and orchids of every colour and size. The scent of happiness that enveloped the space – _my space_ – was unlike anything I'd experienced in a long time.

Sam's notes came, without fail, with every new arrangement and each was sweeter than the last. I'd cried as I read every one of them, allowing myself a brief emotional reprieve, before shutting down again. I couldn't bring myself to throw them away, so I kept them bound together in an ornate, mahogany box beneath a floorboard I'd discovered was lose when Charlie had thrown me into the wall a few weeks prior. Inside the box I also kept one of every flower Sam had brought me, carefully dried to preserve them.

But despite the sense of happiness that surrounded me, I was torn. Risking Sam by being close to him was something I couldn't bring myself to do but I couldn't seem to let him go. Two months and he hadn't let up. Two months and I hadn't been able to forget about the man who'd saved me more than once, who could seal me in a cocoon of warmth when he hugged me and whose kisses made my mind go blank and my eyes roll back into my head. Sam. I wanted to give him everything but at the same time I couldn't give him anything. I was broken and I was dangerous; the people around me that I cared about ended up dead.

Sam had blamed himself for me pushing him away. He believed that it was because he tried to rush me, tried to take our relationship too fast and he scared me. I hated myself for letting him think that but it was the only way I could get him to stay away from me, from Charlie. Until the flowers started, I thought he just might give up. I was naive to think that a man like Sam would give up on anything he wanted and, for some crazy reason, he wanted me. As I lay in my bed on a Sunday morning after Charlie had set off for fishing with his friend from the station, I tried to understand his reasoning for the umpteenth time and came up blank.

The pain that racked my body as I climbed out of bed was excruciating. Charlie had been in a particularly foul mood since his shifts had changed and I couldn't do anything to keep him happy. The house was never clean enough, dinner was never cooked well enough, and his scotch was never poured correctly. It all equated to one thing: I was a terrible daughter and I deserved to be punished for that. I knew this – Charlie reminded me with every beating he gave me – but I couldn't help the fear. I was terrified of the next blow – would it be his fist or his knee? I was terrified of the eventual blood pouring from my nose or my mouth and Charlie's red hot anger if I made even more of a mess in an already appallingly kept house. Every time the fear took hold it froze my heart before I could stamp it down and shut off again. But I couldn't stop it. With each new beating, each new lesson, the fear came back again and choked me with it's intensity.

Imagining Sam in my place, taking a beating from Charlie like I had, was enough to steel my resolve. I had to get Sam to stay away, once and for all. Retrieving my phone from my bedside table, I had to sit back on the mattress as a searing pain travelled up my side and my vision turned black for a few moments. I knew my ribs were broken weeks ago but it seems that Charlie's antics last night had made them worse. Once I could see again, I opened my phone to another text from Sam.

 **S: Hey Angel, did you get the orchids? I hope you like them. I miss you. Please reply… I'm so sorry. Sammy xx**

My heart broke all over again and suddenly the pain in the rest of my body was nothing compared to what I felt in my chest. I gasped for air as I rode out the waves of agony, thinking of how hurt Sam must be.

 _ **B: Hi, Sam. I did get them – they're beautiful. Are you free today at 12? Do you think you could come over to my place? We need to talk. – Bella**_

I tried to keep it calm and unattached; I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. He needed to come here, while Charlie was gone, and I needed to end this once and for all. I was going to put my phone down, expecting Sam to take his time to respond but my phone buzzed almost as soon as I'd sent the message.

 **S: Yes! Absolutely! I'll be there, Angel. Are you sure you didn't want me to come over sooner? I'm free all day. xx**

 _ **B: No, thank you. 12 is fine. I'll see you then?**_

Looking at the time I realized that it was already 10 in the morning and I wouldn't have much time to get dressed and get the house ready before Sam got here if I didn't hurry. I saw his affirmative response and quickly tossed my phone aside before limping my way down the hall to the bathroom, ignoring the mirror I'd covered with a towel when I got sick of seeing my reflection. I stripped quickly, turning on the shower and waiting until the water was almost scalding before I climbed in. I scrubbed furiously at my skin in a desperate attempt to wash the pathetic off myself before Sam got here; I didn't want him to see the same thing that Charlie saw when he looked at me – a disappointment.

I washed my hair with shampoo that smelled like freesia and pomegranate, enjoying the relief that I felt by massaging the bruises along my scalp. Realising that the pain in my chest was fading slowly, I almost managed a smile as I finished shaving my legs before turning the water off. Steam had filled the bathroom, caused by the heat of the water. Since I'd moved to Forks, although I wasn't sure of the exact time I started doing it, I'd taken to having scalding hot showers. For some reason, the heat calmed me.

I wrapped my dripping hair in a towel and, knowing Sam might want to use the bathroom when he got here, I took down the towel over the mirror and gasped silently at what I saw. My naked body was weak and my ribs and collarbones jutted out in a way I'd never seen before. Clearly I'd lost weight, which was no surprise considering the pain I was in near constantly prevented me from keeping any food down. I had a bruise bigger than I'd ever seen before over my ribs and the angry purples and reds of my skin supported my theory that I'd re-broken a few bones there. Luckily, my face wasn't as battered as it had been before and I could get away with some light makeup to cover just five small bruises that were a yellowish-blue and fading along my jawline – the perfect representation of the five finger pads that had put them there.

My reflection disgusted me but reassured me at the same time; there was no way that Sam would want to be with someone who looked so pathetic, so broken. I thought the idea of Sam not wanting me anymore would made this easier but, instead, I watched as tears welled in the sunken eyes of the woman I didn't recognize in the mirror and she wore the expression of heartbreak. As much as I wanted Sam to walk away, deep in my heart I wanted him to be with me and I didn't want him to think of me like Charlie did. As the thoughts swelled in my mind, I was sick in the toilet from stress.

I counted down from ten as I let myself cry and then I stopped, wiping my face and wrapping a towel around my malnourished, battered body. This technique had been working for me since I'd lost Mom and Phil; allow myself to feel ten seconds of emotion but after those ten seconds I had to shut them down. And I did, brushing my teeth before moving back into my room to pick out something to wear. The weather appeared nice outside, sun streaming in through my bedroom window and, despite myself, I wanted to look pretty for Sam. I checked the time on my phone – 10:48am – and I knew I had to hurry.

I pulled a pair of dark denim skinny jeans from my closet. They were high waisted and comfortable and they hugged my every curve. I threw them on without hesitation, noticing that they buttoned easily and were loose around my waist. Next, I pulled out an oversized, knitted, dark grey sweater with a neckline that didn't cut low enough to see the bruises on my chest but did show off the tanned skin I inherited from my mother. The sweater was loose, hiding my weight loss well, but the outline of my breasts was obvious beneath the wool and I felt comfortable but pretty. I rolled the sleeves of my sweater up to my elbows to give me better use of my hands and slid on a pair of black ankle boots at the foot of my bed.

I checked again – 11:06am – and raced to the bathroom to fix my face. I put a light layer of foundation over my fading bruises and used some skillful contouring to make my face appear fuller and hide my weight loss. I blow-dried my hair, letting it fall in big curls below my shoulder blades and styled it in my usual way, hiding part of my face. Once I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment and was satisfied with what I saw. There was a light in my eyes that I hadn't seen in weeks and I knew it had everything to do with Sam coming over. Before I could let myself smile at the thought, I remembered that he was coming here so that I could end things once and for all. I ignored the stab in my chest. 11:39am.

I ran down stairs as fast as I could manage with pain shooting down my side and frantically cleaned the kitchen – it wasn't spotless and I couldn't have Sam coming into a house that wasn't well kept. I re-scrubbed the sink, checked all of the dining chairs were neatly and evenly tucked under the table and then made sure that all of the couch cushions were straight in the dining room. Just as I was thinking about a quick vacuum of the floor – 11:48am – I heard a knock on the door and my stomach dropped. I'd been so absorbed in cleaning that I hadn't heard anyone pull up and now I wasn't sure who was out the front. Sam was early? Or was it Charlie on the other side of that door ready to catch me red-handed with someone here that I should have?

My heart pounded in my chest as I made my way to the front door, trying to step as quietly as possible. My breath caught in my throat as I lifted a shaking hand to the doorknob and turned, painfully slowly, before pulling the door open to reveal my fate. Overcome with both relief and terror, I was greeted with Sam's huge form stuffing the doorway with his hands behind his back. He wore dark denim jeans, like me, and had a white t-shirt on that reminded me just how incredibly muscled this man was. His chest and his biceps stressed the material, threatening to break through it at any moment. As my eyes travelled up his body, I took a deep breath before I let myself look at his face. He was smiling so huge it looked like it was hurting his cheeks and his eyes were wide with an emotion I didn't recognize. "Hi, Angel. It's so good to see you." His voice was like honey and I suddenly had goose bumps all over my skin.

 _God, he is so handsome,_ I couldn't help the thought that popped into my head. Just as I was about the acknowledge him, he pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal an arrangement of freesia's – my favourite flower – in stunning pink, purple, orange, yellow and white. They were incredible and my heart softened that he still hadn't given up on the flowers; he wanted to make me feel special. "I brought these for you. Freesia's are my favourite. They remind me of you." He seemed unsure, nervous as he gently held out the bouquet, wrapped in hessian and twine. I forced a smile, signing to him _'Thank you'_ before taking them from his hands and gesturing for him to come inside. Signing felt foreign; I hadn't been able to communicate in my silent language since I'd last seen Sam. I'd missed the ease of communication. Feeling tears well in my eyes, I turned my back on him and pulled a vase from beneath the sink, filling it with water and transferring my flowers into it before carefully disposing of the wrapping. I set the vase on the kitchen counter, deciding to move it later rather than disappearing up to my room now.

I placed both hands on the counter top, my knuckles turning white as I worried the timber with my fingers in an attempt to find the words that I needed; the words that would break Sam's heart. Taking a deep breath, I poised myself to face him when I heard, "Bella," His voice broke as he strained to speak through tears. He continued, "I'm so sorry…" and that was all I needed to hear. I spun around and threw myself into his arms, wishing mine were longer so that I could fully wrap myself around him. All previous intentions forgotten, I felt tears running down my cheeks as I burrowed into Sam's warmth and squeezed tighter, afraid that if I didn't hold on to him he would disappear. His arms clamped around my immediately, enveloping me with his strength, affection, devotion. I was safe here.

"Angel, I've missed you so much. I promise you, I will never, ever push you again. Please… I need you in my life. I've gone crazy these last few months without you and I know I'm an idiot but please forgive me. Please, give me one more chance to prove to you that I'm worth it." He was babbling and he rocked me from side to side, trying desperately to keep me close to him. I'd hurt him so badly and all I needed to do was make that go away; nothing else mattered.

 **Sam**

She was in my arms and all at once I could feel her after what had felt like a lifetime. Her emotions were potent, bordering on overwhelming and changing in rapid succession – pain, hurt, guilt, sadness, happiness – before they finally settled on a feeling of complete belonging, with a curious amount of guilt that I'd mull over later. For now, I needed her to stay here in my arms. All of the pain and desperation that I'd felt while she'd been gone had hit my like a tonne of bricks and I was suddenly terrified of losing her, of this all being a dream. I was babbling, begging her to forgive me as she buried her face further into my abdomen. She was so tiny, curled up against my body, and she felt so cold. I wanted hold her tighter but I was scared – scared of her reaction, scared of hurting her scared of pushing her away again.

And then, all at once, that fear was gone as she looked up at me with big, tear-filled eyes so full of adoration and longing that my mind went blank to everything but needing to taste her. I lifted her in a second, cupping her ass and wrapping her legs around my waist as her face met mine and, before I could form a conscious thought, my lips were on hers. They were famished and desperate for my love, my imprint. I kissed her with an urgency and passion that I'd never experienced before as I tried to, somehow, convey every ounce of love and desire that I felt for this woman.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and she was pulling me closer, opening her mouth to my tongue and sucking on it as I probed her mouth for what felt like the first time in years. My hands travelled upwards, one wrapping around her back and settling on her waist while the other knotted in her hair to keep her face molded to mine. She sighed silently – I felt her chest move up and down heavily – as she leaned into me even further and I was home. My wolf was fervent, howling in my mind as he celebrating having our mate back in our arms. My heart was full and the pain of the last two months was gone, as it if had never existed in the first place.

After longer than I thought possible for a human to go without breathing, we reluctantly broke apart. Bella gasped for breath as I heard her heart pound furiously in her chest. Her eyes met mine and I pulled her tighter against my chest as my hands started massaging her back gently. I kissed her forehead before resting mine against it, nuzzling her nose with mine.  
"I missed you so much, Angel. I've wanted to kiss you every second of every day." My confession wasn't thought through and for a moment I worried that she would pull away again. Instead, she beamed at me before pulling me back into another kiss, this time languid and slow but overflowing with the same passion that always left me breathless. In that moment, I knew that she would be the one I was going to kiss for the rest of my life, and I would spend just as long proving to her that I was worth it.

Once we'd finally separated, I'd let my Bella back down onto her feet. She admonished me, telling me I looked too skinny, and whirled around the kitchen fixing me a steak and salad for lunch. She refused to let me help so I did the opposite by distracting her with kisses or wrapping my arms around her when she turned her back on me. I'd been starved of her affection for too long and now I was finally able to indulge in the pleasure that is my imprint.

After lunch, which was the best meal I'd eaten since I'd last had her cooking, I asked her to come with me to dinner and a movie tonight. She said she couldn't and for a moment I was a nervous wreck all over again, before she suggested, _What if you drive me to school tomorrow and then we can do dinner and a movie tomorrow night?_ I was delighted and agreed without hesitation, mentally noting that I'd need to get Paul to cover my patrol the following evening.

We sat in the lounge and I watched my imprint sign animatedly, telling me about her new friend Kim, Kim's brother Brady (I'd have to keep an eye on him, he sounded a little too enchanted with my woman) and Kim's crush on Jared. When I offered to introduce Jared and Kim, Bella immediately asked me not to mention anything to him because Kim wanted to meet him in some sort of fairytale way. I laughed at the idea of Jared being anyone's prince charming and reveled in the adoration in my angel's eyes as she watched me, making a mental note to keep Kim's crush from slipping into Jared's mind when we next phased together. God, I'd missed her more than I'd ever thought possible. I'd been in so much pain, so much turmoil without her and after an hour of being in her presence I was healed from my afflictions and whole again.

Some part of me had to be touching my Bella at all times. I was scared that if I let her go she would disappear again. I was gentle with her, conscious of the fact that her absence had been my fault – I'd pushed her too far but I wouldn't be making that mistake again. She seemed relaxed, happy. There were bags under her eyes, covered by makeup but still visible and I noted that she mustn't have been sleeping, either. Despite her baggy sweater, I could feel how dangerously skinny she was when I held her and I was determined to help her regain some weight.

The imprint fascinated and confused me. Clearly Bella had suffered by being separated from me, just as I had suffered. Clearly she hadn't been able to eat, just as I hadn't been able to eat. But for some reason, I hadn't felt her pain. Her emotions were somehow blocked from me until now, once I was touching her, I could feel everything again. In the time we'd been separated, I'd been trawling through anything and everything I could find about imprinting and mating from the old packs but I'd found nothing. I still had more manuscripts to go through but it seemed hopeless. I might just be the only wolf in the pack's history that couldn't feel his imprint's emotions without direct contact.

My Bella distracted me from my train of thought when I felt her tiny hand – it was so cold – cut my cheek. I allowed her to move my face towards hers and my eyes fluttered closed as she placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I growled low, too low for her to hear, when she tried to pull away after just one kiss. Just like that, we were lost in each other again, a tangle of twisted limbs and sighs as I devoured her mouth once again and felt her body warm as I held her against me.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

 **Sam**

Having Bella back in my life again was incredible. I felt a renewed sense of purpose as I divided my time between work, patrols and my imprint. I'd forgo a few hours of sleep in order to see her and, without fail, she'd tell me I was too skinny and cook me a feast fit for a king. Somehow, she'd become accustomed to the colossal amount of food I ate without issue and I'd never been healthier since I'd first phased.

Jared and Paul were jealous. They both wanted someone in their lives, I knew, despite neither of them saying anything directly to me. The council had forbidden relationships outside of an imprint as my pack were still so young and without the control they would need to be around a human for any extended period of time. With Paul's temper, he was constantly exploding and I hadn't let him go back to school yet for fear he could hurt someone. Instead, I kept his grades up by negotiating an at-home program for the classes he couldn't attend at school. Despite his protests, he was doing well.

Jared, on the other hand, was far too preoccupied with his patrols and with minding Bella at school to worry too much about meeting someone. I'd met Bella's friend Kim when I'd picked her up from school a few times and, since Bella had mentioned her crush to me, I'd noticed the way Kim looked at Jared who was completely oblivious to her attention. What he lacked in his understanding of women, however, he made up for in keen skill and focus as a wolf. We'd been searching for traces of the vamp that had shown up months before and Jared had found the faintest four-day-old trail a few weeks back – the only clue we'd had since we'd last seen the vamp.

For some reason, the vamp was sticking around but he was quick and calculating; a combination that kept my senses on edge. Whenever I wasn't with her, I made sure someone was keeping Bella's location in his patrol route. With the vamp hanging around, I'd started noticing some changes in Quil Ataera – the grandson of Old Quil – as his temper started flaring in a normally subdued teen. His grandfather had regrettably asked me to keep an eye on him and I'd been working those duties into my day-to-day patrols. I didn't want another wolf to join our ranks; Jared and Paul were already suffering enough with their lives being torn apart and it broke me to consider the same thing happening to another kid on my Res. Quil was sixteen, barely, and had his whole life ahead of him.

Bella kept me sane. The stresses of being Chief were enough without the added Alpha responsibilities and I knew Bella could tell I was exhausted. She was so gentle and careful when she was around me, always making sure I was comfortable and fed and would just lay in my arms and let me hold her. When I was touching her, I relished I her emotions. She was happy, content and comfortable with me. I often detected a little bit of guilt or anxiety but it would fade as soon as it appeared and I put it down to my seemingly faulty imprint instincts.

As much as she took care of me, I tried desperately to do the same for my woman. She was still dangerously thin, despite the few pounds she had gained back since she'd forgiven me. I was worried but when I mentioned it to her, she simply said that she was still recovering from the accident and that her appetite would be back soon enough. I appreciated that she made a point of eating while I was around but was terrified to push the issue in case I hurt her and lost her again.

I was dragged from my reverie by the sound of chuckles in my head that I quickly recognized as Paul's.  
 _Getting a little sentimental there, Alpha?_ Paul was snickering but behind the sarcasm I could sense a worry I didn't understand.  
 _ **Something bothering you, Paul?**_ He replied in the negative while his mind immediately went to my memory of Bella from the day before, focusing on how thin she looked in the jeans and tight fitting sweater she wore.  
 _ **I know, she's thin. I'm worried too but she just tells me her appetite hasn't been the same since her accident.**_

 _She's not just thin, Alpha, she looks sick. She looks like… never mind._ But I did mind. His head filled with memories of his sister, Anna, when he'd seen her last – anorexic, depressed and battered by her asshole boyfriend. The memories were raw and I could feel the anger bubbling just below the surface as Paul's mind filled with feelings of complete uselessness. He couldn't protect his sister; she didn't want protecting. She'd visited a few months before he'd phased and, when he'd tried to help her, she'd run from the Res and Paul hadn't seen her since. The look of complete terror in her eyes when Paul had told her that he knew what her boyfriend – Malakai – was doing was enough to burn a hole in my own heart.

 _ **I know how hard it was to see Anna go through that, Paul. But my Bella is fine. I'm always around to keep her safe.**_

 _But what about when you're not, Sam?_ With that, Paul took off running to start his patrol, deliberately keeping his mind as blank as possible but his final thought echoing in my mind.

* * *

As I waited out the front of the Res' school for my imprint, Paul's words were repeating in my mind and I couldn't shake the uneasiness that had settled in my stomach. More than ever, I wished that I could feel Bella's emotions when we weren't touching, when I wasn't around to keep her safe. If someone were hurting her, I'd know about it in a second if I could feel them. But who could it be? No one was around her at school that was any sort of threat – Jared ensured that. Charlie was never home. Kim adored her.

I heard the bell and waited, leaning against my truck, for my mate to walk out and into my arms. When she did come out of the building, I saw her eyes searching for me and the huge smile that graced her face when she caught mine warmed my heart and unfurled the knots in my stomach immediately. Until I noticed the kid walking next to her. He was tall with a young face but the look of adoration he held as he spoke to my woman made me growl loud enough for the sophomores walking beside me to look twice. Brady – Kim's kid brother. We'd never met but I knew every face on my Res.

As she walked up to me, Bella signed his name so I could introduce myself. One more glance at the goofy smile Brady had on his face as he stared at my Bella – he hadn't even noticed me – and my wolf's possessiveness flared. As soon as she was within reach, I pulled my Bella flush against my body, wrapped one arm around her waist to tether her to me and lost the other one in her hair as I kissed her. I kissed her hungrily, possessively, losing myself in the taste of her lips and the warmth that encompassed my heart as her feelings flowed over me. She was surprised, excited, happy and I reveled in being able to make her feel that way.

I heard the Brady kid clear his throat before I growled low and deepened the kiss, my tongue exploring every inch of Bella's mouth as if I'd been starved of her taste. My wolf was delighted in the exchange; he was excited by the possessive display coupled with the perfect feeling of having Bella in my arms. After what felt like an age, I pulled away and chuckled at the dazed smile Bella wore on her face. Clearly, I'd affected her.

I tucked her into my side, my heart skipping a beat as it always did when she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest.  
"Brady, I'm Sam – Bella's boyfriend. Nice to meet you," I held out a hand for him to shake and mentally cursed myself for squeezing a little too hard when he took it.  
"Nice to meet you, Chief Uley." He seemed wary and I could detect the fear in his scent, despite his efforts to outwardly hide it.  
"Thanks for walking _my_ Bella out, Brady. I'm sure I'll see you around." I smirked at him as he noticed the emphasis in my tone when I mentioned Bella. He understood my message clearly, nodding as he started to walk away.  
"Catch you later, Bella!" He called, waving too enthusiastically. I growled again before I turned to face my woman, sheepishly hoping she wasn't mad with me.

 _You could have been a little more subtle, Sam._ She had laughter in her eyes as she signed, smiling cheekily at me. _You've scared him half to death._

"I can't help it, Angel. He was drooling as he was staring at you." I helped her into the truck before I jogged around to my side and jumped in. _I don't know what you're talking about. He was not drooling! He's Kim's brother._ She was oblivious and it was adorable that she had no idea just how much attention she garnered from the male's on the Res and in Forks.  
"Trust me, darling, he was staring. I know he's Kim's brother but he's also a teenage boy and you're the most beautiful woman in the world." She was blushing and hid her face in my side. I kissed the top of her head and dropped the issue so she didn't get more embarrassed as I headed to Bella's house.

When we arrived, the sun was peaking through the clouds and as Bella stepped out of the car, she smiled and stared up into the sky.  
"Do you miss the heat of Arizona?" I wondered out loud, walking over to take her into my arms and kiss her gently on the head.  
 _Yes and no. Mostly, I think I associate the weather there with the happiness I had with my family. I miss what the heat represents for me._

Her emotions were raw as she thought about her mother and stepfather and I felt her pull my arms just a little tighter around herself as she contemplated for a few moments before the emotions were gone and she was pulling me inside by the hand.

 _Are you okay with pasta? I'm making chicken and pesto._ I nodded vehemently before making my way over to the sink to wash my hands.  
"How can I help, chef?" She froze and turned to me with a look of confusion on her face. "I can't have you always cooking for me and never letting me lend a hand. Can I do something?" She was about to shake her head no when I insisted, "Please?" After a few moments, she nodded her head slowly as the confused look remained.  
 _You can cut the chicken. Small chunks please. Not too big._ I kissed her gently before taking the chicken from her hands and pulling out a chopping board and a knife to start with my task.

I deliberately took my time, chopping slowly so I had to stay in Bella's proximity as she made the pesto and put the pasta on to boil – the smell of basil and garlic filling the kitchen and mixing with her own scent of freesia. The combination of smells – my imprint and her cooking – sent me into sensory overload and I wanted to drink it in. She cooked in silence, careful and calculating in her task. Despite my efforts to make her smile by stealing kisses or tickling her, that barrier would only break temporarily and her smile would be replaced with a serious look after a few minutes.

Once I'd finished with my task, she let me brown off the chicken in a pan, under her careful watch, with some oil and garlic as she strained the pasta and mixed in the pesto. A generous amount was portioned into a dish for her father to take to work with him the next day– he was working the overnight shift - while the rest she piled high on one plate for me and only spooned a small amount onto a second for herself.

Once we'd sat down to eat – chicken newly mixed in with the pasta – I deliberately scooped some of my serving onto her plate. Her reaction was instant as my stomach jerked in fear.  
 _Why are you putting more food on my plate?_ Even when signing, I knew when she was angry. Her hands shook as her eyebrows knit together.

"I just think you could use a little more, that's all. To see if your appetite has improved and you could eat it." I'd never been so scared as in that moment, terrified she was going to hate me. But then she surprised me.

 _Okay, I'll try to eat it. Thank you._ She didn't look impressed but she didn't look upset anymore, sliding her hand into mine as she waited for me to eat. And so I did, delighting in every mouthful while carefully watching to make sure that she finished everything on her plate.

When we'd finished eating, I brought up the bonfire that the council was hosting next week. "Hey, Bella?" She stopped and looked up at me, waiting. "Every few months we have a bonfire on the Res. It's a celebratory thing we do and there's lots of food, music and dancing. We retell the legends and there's a ceremony for any new members of the tribe." She was looking at my expectantly, not sure what I was going to say next. I shook off my nerves and continued, "Anyway. What I wanted to ask was if you would come? With me? Please? You're a member of my tribe and I want to officially acknowledge that. So will you?" I was rambling but couldn't help it. This bonfire would mean Bella was officially accepting her place with the tribe, with me.

 _That sounds wonderful, Sam. When is it?_ The relief I felt was enormous. She seemed genuinely excited.

"Next Friday. Does that work? I know it's hard for you to get out a lot at night." She paused for a moment, seemingly deciding something, before she nodded in the affirmative.

 _I'll be there. What time?_

"How about I pick you up from school? You can get changed at my house and we can go down together?" I was pushing it, but any second I got to spend with my imprint was a second I was going to take.

Much to my surprise, she agreed. My heart pounded in my chest as I realized she'd accepted this. She'd accepted me. She'd accepted our tribe. All that was left was for her to accept my wolf.

After dinner was done and Bella had washed the dishes – she refused to let me help – we were sitting in the lounge room and she was snuggled in my lap. I was stroking her hair while we watched a movie I hadn't been paying attention to when I noticed a small red line, a healing two-inch long gash, along the back of her head. The area around it was bruised and purple and couldn't have been more than a few days old. Paul's words rung in my ears as I registered that someone may have hurt my imprint. The wound looked painful and she would have been hit pretty hard to cause it.

"Bella, what's this on your head? How'd you get hurt?" She froze immediately and leapt from my arms. I missed her warmth immediately – she'd been so warm lately, even by my standards – but she looked terrified. Her eyes were wide and frantic as her hand moved to her head, exactly where the wound was. For a moment she shook, staring at me from my vantage point on the couch. I was scared to move in case she ran, just like Paul's sister did.

"Bella. Is someone hurting you?" I struggled to keep the shaking out of my voice as my vision blurred with anger and tears. My imprint was hurt and I wasn't there to stop it. "Bella? Baby you can talk to me…" I trailed off as I noticed her hands shaking when she started to sign. _No one hurt me, Sam. I hit my head on the basin in the bathroom the other day. I slipped and fell after I had a shower. I must have forgotten about it._ She tried for a smile as she finished but I could tell she was hiding something.

Just as I was about to broach the subject further, I heard a wolf howl that I immediately recognized as Jared, who was on patrol tonight.  
"Okay baby. But you need to take care of it, yeah? It looks sore." She nodded, letting out a deep breath she'd been holding.  
"I'm so sorry, Angel. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded, smiling again as I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently, lovingly. "I'll text you later."

* * *

 **Bella**

After Sam had noticed the cut on my head, I'd been avoiding him. We'd text everyday and he'd still been driving me to and from school most days but I hadn't cooked him dinner since that Monday night. It was Thursday of the week of the bonfire and I was increasingly nervous. Charlie had still been working overnights but I was most excited because he was away for a conference for the weekend and I was going to have three days without him in the house. Come Friday morning, I wouldn't have to see him again until Monday night. Since moving to Forks, this was going to be the most Charlie-free time I'd had.

The only issue was that Charlie knew it, too. He'd been taking every opportunity he could to remind me that, even if he wasn't here, he could leave me with plenty of physical reminders of my downfalls. Forgetting a dish in the sink? He smashed the dish over my head. Missing a spot when I vacuumed the rug? He shoved me into the vacuum. Dropped a glass while taking it to the sink? He threw me into the broken shards on the floor. He'd been so angry that he'd put a fist through a wall and I found myself being grateful that it was upstairs so that no one could see the evidence of my mistakes.

The more that Charlie punished me, the more I had to reduce my visits with Sam. I couldn't risk him seeing any more injuries and putting two and two together. Charlie was less diligent, leaving marks on my skin in more and more obvious places. I'd taken to wearing thick scarves to hide bruises on my neck, sweaters to hide the cuts on my arms and long pants to hide the bruises I'd been left with. My sudden need to wear additional layers had coincided with colder weather setting in so Sam hadn't questioned it.

The longer I lived with Charlie, the more desperate I'd become to leave. He'd broken me and we both knew it. The more mistakes I made, the more punishment Charlie served up, the more I hated myself and the more I hated him. The cloud of self-loathing I was blanketed in had begun to extend to Charlie, building inside me. I knew I needed to get out but, until I was eighteen, I was trapped. Thirty-four more days. I could never tell anyone – Charlie was Chief of Police. He was a well-respected member of the community. No one would believe his mute daughter, traumatised by the death of her mother and stepfather, over Charlie. He reminded me every day as he was beating me, the words echoing in my mind long after he'd left me collapsed on the floor somewhere.

As I left the house, shrouded in layers of clothes, I tried to hide my limp. My left side had been weaker since the accident and Charlie had been paying particular attention to that for the past week, making it difficult to get around without it being obvious. I was driving myself today because I was going to Kim's after school to finish working on a Biology project we had together. Sam had been texting me non-stop all morning but my wrist was sprained, making it hard to respond.

 **Hey Angel. When are you heading off to school? Do you have time for breakfast? - Sam xx** I thought about it for a minute, almost replying in the negative, before deciding I'd push the boundaries only a little further and have breakfast with him. Charlie wouldn't know; he was in bed asleep.

 _ **I'm leaving now. Meet me at the diner on the Res in 20 minutes? - Bella x**_

 **Be there in 15. - Sam xx**

I smiled, excited at the prospect of seeing him but nervousness bubbled in my stomach as a cramp radiated up my left thigh. I'd have to remember to favor my right side so Sam wouldn't notice.

Twenty minutes later I was pulling into the diner and, sure enough, Sam was leaning against his shiny, black truck and throwing me a smile that put Adonis to shame. I barely had a chance to put my car in park before he'd extracted me from the driver's seat and was kissing me. My legs wrapped gently around his waist as he pressed me against my driver's door, enveloping me in his arms and his heat. After a few moments, I pulled away and could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

 _Sam! People are here!_ I admonished him, swatting at his chest until he set me on my feet again, ignoring the pain as I put pressure on my leg.  
"I don't care if people are here. I will kiss my woman wherever I damn well please and they just need to get used to it." He was smug, his eyes smiling, but I heard the seriousness in his tone.

 _Come on! I want pancakes!_ I pulled his hand towards the diner, silently cursing the man for the near-permanent blush he kept on my cheeks.

As soon as we came into the diner Sue Clearwater appeared, seating us in a both by a window and taking our orders.  
"I take it you're coming to the bonfire tomorrow night, Bella dear?" Sue inquired, smiling brightly at me. I nodded as Sam squeezed my hand across the table. "That's great! Wait until you hear Sam tell the legends. There is nothing quite as impressive as our Chief reciting tales of the tribe's history." Sue seemed genuine, looking at Sam with a respect in her eyes that I appreciated. It was news to me that Sam would be the one reciting the legends, renewing my excitement for the bonfire.

"Well, I'll get those pancakes for you. Coffee?" She gestured to our cups and we both nodded before Sue walked away humming.  
"She loves you, Angel. Everyone on the Res is so excited that you're back. And that you want to immerse yourself in our culture, your culture." He was so happy it was contagious and I simply listened to him talk about the bonfire. The council would be there, any new members of the tribe, Jared and a few other people I'd get to meet.

As our pancakes arrived, I signed to Sam, _I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow night._ He scooted closer to me, dipping his head to whisper to me.  
"What are you nervous about, Angel?"  
 _I don't know. I guess it's a lot – I'm an outsider coming into the tribe. And I'm the Chief's girlfriend._

Sam grabbed both of my hands, kissing the knuckles of each, before responding. "Darling. You're not an outsider. You were born into this tribe. You're one of us. Think of it as a celebration of your homecoming." He turned my hands over and kissed each of my palms, so softly I almost didn't feel it but scalding my skin with the sensation as he pulled away. "And as for you being the Chief's girlfriend… You're much more than that, Bella. You're everything to me. You're the reason I spend my days smiling, the reason I can function on a few hours sleep, the reason I get up every day. Bella… I love you. I've loved you from the moment I met you."

I'd been listening so intently, I hadn't noticed the tears running down my face at Sam's admission. No one had ever spoken so sweetly to me before. No one had ever made me feel the way that Sam made me feel before. With shaky hands, I signed the only words I could, _I love you, too._ Pancakes forgotten, Sam took my face in his hands, first kissing away the tears on my cheeks before pressing his lips against mine in a gesture so gentle my heart ached. For a moment, I could forget all about Charlie and my mother and Phil and just focus on Sam and how damn much I loved him.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Bella**

The rest of my Thursday dragged on. Sam loved me and I'd been riding on that high since breakfast. Even my leg playing up couldn't bring me down as I walked between classes, listening to Kim talking animatedly about anything and everything or Jared talking about the bonfire tomorrow night.

"Bells, can you make something for dessert tomorrow night? Sam never stops talking about them and you KNOW we Res boys need to eat a lot!" Jared was practically drooling and I just smiled. Jared had been practicing signing with me and I had a sneaking suspicion Sam was helping him.

 _If I do, will you pick them up tonight? I don't have room in my fridge._

Jared smiled, comprehending. With shaky hands, he signed back ' _Yes'_ before speaking, "What time do you want me to come over? I can take everything to Sam's house after – he's working tonight."

 _You can come over for dinner if you like? I was going to Kim's to study but she had to help her Mum out with something._

"Really? You'd cook dinner for me? That would be amazing!"

 _Of course. I cook for Sam all the time. Come over after school?_

Jared high fived me, smiling as we took our seats as Mr. Banks walked in.

After school, Jared followed me home in his car. I'd text Sam to let him know that I was cooking for Jared and told him he could stop by if he had time after work.

 **I'm not sure if I'll be done in time, babe. What time is dinner? – Sam xx**

 _ **Dinner will be ready about 7? – Bella xx**_

 **I should be able to make it by 7:30. Is that OK? – Sam xx**

 _ **OK, can do. I'll see you then? – Bella xx**_

 **See you soon. I love you, Angel. – Sam xx**

 _ **I love you too. – Bella xx**_

The smile I had on my face was ridiculous; I couldn't help it. Realising that I was in love with Sam had changed so much in such a short time. I felt like I wasn't alone anymore and that maybe I'd have something to look forward to once I was eighteen and could get out of my father's house.

Once we got back to my house, Jared helped me lug groceries inside – the fixings for apple pies, berry tarts, white chocolate & macadamia cookies and lemon meringue tart. Jared was excited at the concept of desserts and sat at my dining table trying to sneak ingredients while I made pastry and cookie dough. He laughed when I threw flour at him for stealing some cookie dough and I smiled, glad he was enjoying himself.

 _Stop it! If you keep eating all the cookie dough, there won't be any cookies left._

"Okay, okay sorry! It just looks great! Sam has really been holding out on me. Your cooking is awesome, Bells." I smiled at him, turning away to put the berry tarts in the oven and stir the apples cooking on the stove with cinnamon and sugar. I kept glancing at the clock – it was already 6:50 and Sam would be here soon.

Suddenly worried, I pulled veggies from the fridge – beans, carrots, baby corn – and chopped them up before putting them on the stovetop to steam. I took the steaks that had been marinating all night out of the fridge and put together a quick mushroom and garlic sauce while they sizzled in a hot pan.  
"I'm seriously impressed with your multitasking skills, Bells. I feel so bad that I can't help!" Jared started to stand up and I smacked his hand with the spatula I was holding before giving him a stern look that made him sit down. I heard laughing from the doorway and turned quickly, terrified Charlie had come home early for some reason and was about to do something terrible.

"I've never seen someone scare the great Jared Letby before! If I ever doubted it, I'm pretty sure you're the one, Angel." Sam's voice sent a jolt of calm to my heart and my chest stopped pounding and I leapt at him, letting him cocoon me in his arms. He kissed me soundly before letting me go. "I missed you, Angel." He kissed me again, eliciting a smile I reserved only for him. After a moment, lost in his stunning brown eyes, he spoke again "Hey this smells great, babe. What are you making?" I smacked his hand with the spatula as he reached to dip his finger into the mushroom sauce and gestured for him to sit down next to Jared. They shook hands and I noticed that Jared relinquished his seat at the head of the table for Sam.

"She's making steak and mushroom sauce." Jared chimed in, "Honestly, Sam if you don't marry her I will. This food smells incredible!" I froze, the word 'marry' echoing in the empty space in the kitchen. My heart exploded in my chest but I forced myself to continue what I was doing in an attempt to pretend I hadn't heard what Jared said. I took the last of the pies out of the oven and took the steaks out of the pan as I listened for Sam's response.  
"To late man. I'm keeping this one all for myself. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Sam's response was confident; the conviction in his voice was enough to steady my hands.

"As long as you're OK with that, Angel?" Sam pulled me onto his lap, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear and resting his hand on my cheek. I nodded quickly, leaning in to give him a quick kiss before untangling myself from him.

Within a few minutes, six different pies and tarts and five trays of cookies were cooling on the bench and Sam and Jared were digging into their meals – plates piled high to feed their ravenous appetites. "This is amazing, Bella. Can you teach my Mum how to cook?" Jared's eyes were smiling as he joked but Sam smacked him over the back of the head anyway. "Don't joke about your mother like that, J. Appreciate what she provides for you." Sam chastised him gently but I heard the pain beneath his voice and knew he was talking about his mother. I knew she'd died when he was younger but he hadn't been able to tell me much more than that.

"Sorry, Sam. You're right." Jared was humble, accepting Sam's words quickly as he shoved more food into his mouth.

I hadn't put much on my plate and was finished quite quickly, despite Sam and Jared's penchant for inhaling their food. Just as I was about to get up and wash my plate, Sam reached across and added another, small piece of steak to my plate with a small smile. I accepted it without response and kept eating as I felt him squeeze my knee in reassurance before finishing off his own plate.

When I got up to clear the dishes, I put too much pressure on my left leg and faltered, Sam catching me before I lost balance. "You okay, babe? Your leg playing up again?" His hand was immediately on my thigh, massaging the muscle and unknowingly massaging a deep bruise in the same spot. I flinched before I could stop it and as Sam's eyes widened I knew I was busted. "Babe? What's happened to your leg?" His face was worried and a quick look at Jared showed that he was, too.

 _It's just a bit sore at the moment. I slipped on the wet grass the other day and it's been sore ever since. I'll get over it._

My explanation was lame and I watched Sam process it slowly, unsure if he was going to believe me. My heart rate spiked when he responded, "Are you sure that's all it is, Angel? If something's happened, I can help?" He didn't believe me. He knew something was happening. I was busted but Charlie's voice was ringing in my ears – " _If you ever say a word about this, no one will believe you. You're a pathetic loser and you've lost everyone who ever cared about you. I'm the law and what I say goes. That's how it works in this town, bitch."_

"Bella – tell me what's happened? Jared's gone into the other room so we can talk." Sam's voice snapped me out of it and I looked around to see that Jared had left the kitchen and the dishes were piled in the sink.

 _Honestly, Sam. I'm fine. My leg just bothers me sometimes. It doesn't help that I'm clumsy!_ I smiled, trying to play it off as a throwaway comment and desperate for him to believe me. Images of Charlie throwing things around the kitchen, smashing walls with my body were suddenly replaced with images of Sam being attacked, Charlie with his gun out. I fought back tears desperately. _Maybe I can sit down? My leg hurts._ Sam immediately picked me up and walked me into the living room, laying me down on the couch opposite where Jared was sitting in Charlie's lazy boy.

"You sit here, Angel. Jared and I will do the dishes while you rest. We won't be too long." He kissed my head gently, pulling a blanket over my lap, "I love you, Angel." With that, he handed me the remote and walked into the kitchen with Jared in tow.

 **Sam**

Jared followed me into the kitchen, pausing to look back at Bella as she curled into a ball on the couch under the blanket I'd covered her in. We could both heart her heartbeat as it slowed from erratic to slightly faster than normal after I stopped questioning her. Something was very wrong and we both knew it but Bella wasn't willing to talk to me about whatever is happening. The fear that had been consuming me since Paul mentioned Anna to me weeks ago was back in full force and I was sure that Bella wasn't being honest with me. She was scared of something or someone.

"What the hell is going on, Sam? Bella isn't clumsy; she's more and more graceful every day I know her. I can't imagine her slipping over and hurting herself." Jared's voice was so low that Bella couldn't hear him but I could easily pick up on the worry in his tone.

"I know, J. I think someone is hurting her but I don't know who. I can't figure it out and you saw – she won't tell me." I explained the gash I'd seen on her head last week and Jared's reaction was just as furious as mine had been. He growled low, understanding the implication of my words. The fury burned hot in my stomach as I realised that someone could be happening to my imprint and I didn't know about it. I couldn't protect her.

"I thought you said that you were watching her at school, J?!" I growled, hating the implication in my tone but unable to stop it. I started running the water in the sink, grabbing a sponge to wash the dishes we'd left so Bella wouldn't have to.

"I am, Alpha. I swear. No one is touching her at school. The only place I can't follow her is the bathroom and, even then, I wait for her outside." Jared had switched tones, recognising his Alpha was speaking to him.  
"I want her watched every second of every day until I can get to the bottom of this. I'll get her to stay at my place this weekend – her Dad is out of town so we won't need to patrol around her house. Next week we will keep someone posted on her at all times." Jared nodded, taking up a dishtowel and drying off the plates I'd washed. " I don't like this, Jared. Suddenly my imprint turns up with bruises all over her and there's a rogue vampire sniffing around..."

I was about to continue discussing who the threat could be when we both heard Bella walking back into the kitchen and shut up. I turned to look at her, smiling as I took in how beautiful she was.  
"Babe, what are you doing up?" She smiled, waving her hand in dismissal and gesturing to the desserts she'd made for the bonfire tomorrow night.  
"These look amazing babe. Jared said he's taking them back to my place – are they fine to take like this or did you want to pack them up?" She nodded, walking over to a cupboard and pulling out some Tupperware to stack the cookies in, before packing the pies in containers as well before stacking it all on the table.

"Seriously, Bells. You made so much food. Thanks so much for this. The pack will love it!" As soon as Jared said it, he froze. He knew I hadn't told Bella about the wolves and he knew he'd just slipped up in a big way.

 _Pack?_ Bella signed, looking confused. Before Jared could respond, I interjected, "Just a name people came up with for the guys that work for me, namely me, Paul and Jared." She nodded, smiling and accepting my explanation and the guilt of lying to my imprint hit me straight in the chest. I had to tell her, soon. But I had to find out what was happening to her first.

"Anyway, guys. I'm going to take off. Bells – thank you so much for dinner. It really was amazing!" Jared hugged her gently, careful of any bruises she had that she hadn't told us about. Surprising me, she hugged him back. It was nice to see that my Bella was comfortable with my pack mate, despite her aversion to physical contact. "Sam – I'll take this stuff to your place if you like?" I nodded and Jared collected everything before leaving with a wave.

As soon as he left, I was tempted to ask again about Bella's leg but caught myself. Instead, I pulled her into my lap on the couch and kissed her soundly, wrapping her in my arms in an attempt to convey just how safe she was with me. After I pulled away, I whispered into her hair, "I love you, Angel. I'm here for you no matter what. You know that, right?" She nodded, kissing me again before snuggling into my arms and focusing on the TV.

"Bella – I want to ask you something." She turned to me, waiting. I noticed that her signing had slowed down tonight more than usual and she was sticking with gestures. Curious, I filed that information away for later, careful not to scare her with too many questions again. Instead, I focused on the plan to keep her on the Res as much as possible over this weekend.

"I was wondering… I know your dad is out of town this weekend so I thought that maybe… maybe you could stay with me?" I was suddenly so nervous, terrified that she would say no or that the idea would bring up memories from when I'd nearly lost her.  
"I promise I won't put any pressure on you. I can sleep on the couch if that would make you more comfortable. But I'd just like to keep you close while your dad is gone. What do you think?" No one else could make me a bundle of nerves like Bella could and I was, once again, rambling because I was scared of her answer.

Gently, she placed a finger over my lips to tell me to shut up. Out of instinct, I kissed it before she pulled her hand away.

 _That sounds really nice, Sam. Tomorrow night?_

"Yeah, tomorrow night until Sunday night?" She was agreeing! Bella was planning on staying in my house – with me!

 _I can't stay Sunday but I can stay Friday and Saturday. Thank you._

"I'm so excited! Do you want me to take you to school tomorrow? Or do you want to drive yourself? Do you remember where my place is?"

 _I'll drive myself and yes I remember where your house is. I'll come over after school?_

"Sounds perfect, Angel." She kissed me then, and I forgot all about my nerves and reveled in the feeling of being with my imprint.

I phased as soon as I got my truck home, circling back to Bella's house after checking in with Paul. I planted myself in the trees outside of her window and watched her bedroom light go out. I heard her walk towards her bed, one footstep heavier than the other showing further evidence that her leg was more hurt than she'd let on. Once I heard her breathing even out, I relaxed and let my paws curl into the earth beneath me. Her injuries scared me and whoever had caused them was scaring my imprint. That threat had to be eliminated. And I wouldn't stop until I figured it out.

When the sun rose, I heard Jared check in. He did a few laps of the La Push perimeter before heading over to Quil Jr's house to check in on the potential new member of the pack. The argument he overheard in the house between Quil and his mother triggered something for my wolf that made me immediately take off towards his house. I was there in minutes, phasing back and pulling on my cutoffs before walking straight into the house.

Quil Jr was red-faced and screaming as his mother stood by the stove holding a cell phone in her hand.

"Give me back my phone, Mum!" Quil screamed, taking a step towards her.

"Quil don't you dare speak to me like that. You're grounded and that means no phone! Stop screaming right this second!" His mother's voice was shaky but firm as she tried to discipline her son, who was shaking slightly in his anger.

I recognized the blurred outline of his body as preparing to phase and had to step in. He hadn't noticed me yet so when I grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back, he turned and immediately tried to swing at me. I caught his fist easily, twisting his arm behind his back.  
"Quil. Calm down – now. We're going to go for a little walk." The Alpha had spoken and, even as an un-phased wolf, Quil instinctively responded to it and allowed me to lead him outside and into the woods. His mother watched us leave with a knowing look in her eyes.

Once in the woods it didn't take long. Quil was angry enough that a few choice words from me and he exploded into a small grey wolf, snarling before he realised what had happened. I'd phased immediately, as had Jared, and I stood feet above Quil ready to show him who was Alpha of this pack. In seconds, we'd collided in a snarling, bare-tooth explosion.


End file.
